Blaze Devil
by Meirin10
Summary: Penyebab Boboiboy Api berevolusi bermula dari kejadian kebakaran besar sebulan lalu. Dan entah kenapa Fang juga ikut terlibat dalam kejadian itu. Tapi baik Boboiboy maupun Fang tidak ada satupun yang mengingat mengapa Boboiboy Api bisa berevolusi dan apa yang menjadi pemicunya? Akankah misteri ini terjawab? Gaje bgt ni Summary No-pair Warning: Disclaimer, Gaje, OOC, OOS, Typo, Dll.
1. Hitung Mundur

**Mumpung aku lagi banyak waktu senggang karena semester pertama kuliah ku masih 2 bulan lagi, bikin Fic lagi aja ah**

 **Wah gak kerasa udah mau lebaran aja nih, Minnal Aiddin wal Faizin ya?** **Sesuai janji aku bakal bikin side story pas Api berevolusi.**

 **Sama kaya Fanfic ku sebelumnya cuma kali ini settingnya masih di bumi. Sebelum mereka bergabung sama Kapten Kaizo.**

 **Dari Arc Yoshino sekarang pindah ke Arc Kotori*(ini Arc Favoritku), kok Date A Live melulu sih? Habisnya aku Excited banget sama ni Anime satu.**

 **Cara penyusun** **an** **ceritanya sama kemunculan tokohnya satu-persatu itu tersaji apik banget, terus misteri di balik ceritanya nambah nilai tersendiri. Tambahan Soundtracknya itu loh yang bikin aku terenyuh banget. *Sampai Backsound nya pada ku koleksi. Lah malah ngomentari soal Anime Favorit sendiri** **di** **situs** **fanfic** ***(Kalo mau komentar sana ke wiki nya aja).** **ah** **u** **dahlah langsung aja.**

 **Monsta atau Animonsta (Nama perusahaannya Monsta, nama studionya Animonsta. *kebalik ya? Eh, bener aja** **kali** **?) Apapun itu yang jelas Boboiboy Dkk bukan milikku.**

 **Chapter 1 :** **Countdown**

Ada yang bilang mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. Apapun yang kau alami dalam mimpi hanyalah angin lalu dan tak terjadi di dunia nyata, karena begitu bangun kau akan segera melupakannya.

Tapi ada juga yang bilang jika mimpi adalah sebuah pesan yang ingin disampaikan dari dalam diri seseorang.

Dan kali ini kemungkinan anggapan itu ada benarnya.

 _"_ _Di sebuah tempat yang tidak jelas dan serba putih, berdiri sebuah pintu merah terang yang cukup besar. Anehnya pintu itu tidak menempel di mana pun dan berdiri sendiri begitu saja._

 _Hingga kemudian pintu itu di dobrak secara paksa oleh beberapa orang. Dan ajaibnya di pintu yang di depan, belakang, kiri, kanan, atas, maupun bawah itu. tiba-tiba saja di baliknya ada sebuah ruangan._

 _Orang –orang yang mendobrak pintu itu punya wajah yang sama. Hanya saja pakaian dan topi yang mereka kenakan berbeda._

 _Ruangan yang mereka masuki entah bagaimana sudah terbakar. Api sudah memenuhi dinding, meja, tempat tidur, dan satu-satunya yang belum terbakar hanya pintu dan lantainya saja._

 _Di tengah ruangan ada seseorang yang sedang duduk meringgkuk. Dia seperti tidak terganggu dengan api yang sudah memenuhi sebagian besar ruangan miliknya._

 _"_ _Astaga. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi ini?" tanya seorang Boboiboy dengan iris mata merah, Halilintar._

 _"_ _Air. Cepat padamkan apinya!" perintah Boboiboy yang lain dengan topi terbalik, Gempa._

 _Boboiboy Air hanya mengangguk, lalu menyiapkan bola air dan menembakkannya ke arah kobaran api yang membakar dinding di sekitarnya._

 _Tapi anehnya api itu tidak bisa di padamkan dan kembali berkobar._

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin… Airku langsung menguap?" gumamnya._

 _"_ _Ini bukan api biasa. Api ini tidak akan padam meskipun kau siram dengan jutaan kubik air" ucap Boboiboy Taufan._

 _"_ _Api kenapa kau diam saja. Kalau kau tetap di sini kau bisa mati" ucap Boboiboy Gempa sambil menepuk bahu dan menggoyangkan tubuh Boboiboy Api._

 _"_ _Berisik! jangan ganggu aku!" seru Boboiboy Api sambil menepis tangan Gempa._

 _"_ _Ternyata api ini berasal dari dirinya sendiri. lebih tepatnya perwujudan dari beban yang ditanggungnya saat ini" gumam Boboiboy Gempa._

 _"_ _Woi. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa masalah seperti ini kau tanggung sendiri. Apa kau lupa kalau kau masih punya kami!?" Seru Boboiboy Halilintar geram._

 _Boboiboy Taufan langsung mengelus dada Boboiboy Halilintar dan mencoba menenangkannya._

 _"_ _Api. Kalau kau ada masalah ceritalah dengan kami. Kami tidak masalah jika harus berbagi beban denganmu" kata Boboiboy Gempa lemah lembut mencoba membujuk Boboiboy Api._

 _"_ _Urusi saja urusan kalian sendiri! pergi sana!" Boboiboy Api ngotot dan mengusir keempat Boboiboy lain dari ruangannya._

 _Mereka pasrah dan membiarkan Api sendirian di ruangannya yang terbakar itu. lalu langsung menutup pintunya._

 _Kemudian setelah keluar tak jauh dari pintu Api. Halintar, Gempa dan Taufan mulai merapat dan berdiskusi._

 _"_ _Ini sulit. Seperti ada yang sedang di khawatirkan oleh Api" ucap Boboiboy Gempa mengawali pembicaraan._

 _"_ _Ya kau benar. Dan entah kenapa dia tidak mau membicarakan hal ini dengan kita" balas Boboiboy Halilintar._

 _"_ _Api itu tidak akan padam. Sebelumnya energinya stabil dan kekhawatirannya hilang" kata Boboiboy Gempa._

 _"_ _Aneh. Tidak biasanya dia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu seperti itu" kali ini Boboiboy Taufan angkat bicara._

 _"_ _Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Gempa?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar._

 _"_ _Aku rasa kita harus…" ucapan Boboiboy Gempa langsung terputus oleh desahan Boboiboy Air yang memanggil mereka bertiga._

 _"_ _Kakak…" panggil Boboiboy Air pada tiga saudaranya dengan wajah horor dan nada ketakutan sambil memandangi pintu Boboiboy Api._

 _Mereka bertiga langsung melirik pada Boboiboy Air. Lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini. Dan mereka langsung saja tersentak kaget saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada pintu Api._

 _Sebuah kobaran api kecil mulai membakar pintu berwarna merah cerah milik Boboiboy Api, dan dengan sangat perlahan mengubah warnanya menjadi hitam legam. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya pintu itu berubah seperti kayu terbakar dan menjadi arang kira-kira begitulah._

 _"_ _Pintunya mulai terbakar?" gumam Boboiboy Taufan yang terlihat sangat panik._

 _"_ _Kalau begini terus Api bisa menghilang" gumam Boboiboy Halilintar._

 _"_ _Tidak. Dia tidak akan menghilang begitu saja. Bisa saja jadi lebih buruk. Api mungkin akan…" ucap Boboiboy Gempa dengan tatapan syok._

.

"Tidak!" Boboiboy tersentak bangun dan langsung berteriak, hingga mengagetkan Ochobot yang ada di sebelahnya. Dadanya kembang kempis dan nafasnya masih belum teratur. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari leher dan dahinya.

"Ada apa Boboiboy, mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Ochobot langsung menghampiri Boboiboy yang masih kelihatan sangat panik dan masih belum sadar penuh dari mimpinya.

"Iya" jawabnya pelan sambil membetulkan posisi topinya yang bergeser ke posisi semula. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang lima belas menit, Boboiboy memutuskan tidak melanjutkan tidurnya.

Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju satu-satunya jendela kamarnya. Sudah seminggu ini Boboiboy terus menerus memimpikan hal yang sama, kebakaran besar, juga sosok misterius yang sudah menyakitinya saat dia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api.

Boboiboy memandang keluar jendela karena masih sangat pagi tentu saja jalanan masih sangat sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa petugas pembersih sedang sibuk membersihkan jalan raya dan tong sampah di depan rumah penduduk. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah lain, sebuah perkampungan penduduk kecil yang jauh di belakang kota. Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian kebakaran hebat disana.

Hal yang menjadi misteri tentang kebakaran itu masih dipertanyakan. Tapi ada saksi mata yang sempat melihat sebuah cahaya berpendar dilangit mirip seekor makhluk mitos yang terbang dengan kobaran api di tubuhnya. Sehingga hal itu jadi dikaitkan dengan kemunculan sosok binatang dalam legenda naga api.

Tapi Boboiboy bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan takhyul atau hal semacamnya. Dia yakin pasti ada penjelasan lebih logis yang menyebabkan kebakaran tersebut. Dan soal mimpi yang dialaminya ini, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kebakaran besar tersebut.

Pada awalnya Boboiboy curiga jika kebakaran itu adalah ulah si Api. Tapi Api sudah mengkonfirmasi, bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun tentang kebakaran itu. Sepertinya ucapannya bisa dipercaya, lagipula Api sudah tidak bertindak seenaknya lagi, apalagi Gopal dan teman-temannya sudah memastikan sendiri dengan mengintrogasi Api.

 _Flashback_

 _Satu bulan yang lalu_

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kebakaran hari itu?" Tanya Yaya dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Kebakaran? Kebakaran apa? Mana ada aku buat kebakaran" jawab Boboiboy Api. dia terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Yaya._

 _"_ _Ada tahu. Yang dekat perkampungan di belakang kota itu apa?" balas Gopal yang berpakaian ala detektif conan_

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, lagipula aku kan sudah janji tidak akan seenaknya lagi" jawab Boboiboy Api yang mulai terlihat kesal._

 _"_ _Hei sudahlah, mengaku saja. kau kan yang melakukan kebakaran besar itu" tegas Gopal sambil mengancam Boboiboy Api._

 _"_ _Igh…Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa" seru Boboiboy Api sambil memukul meja di depannya dengan tubuh di lapisi api berkobar._

 _"_ _Hah!" seru Yaya, Ying dan Fang yang sangat terkejut dengan Boboiboy Api yang tiba-tiba saja naik pitam._

 _Gopal menjadi sangat panik dengan tingkah Boboiboy Api ini. "Oke, Oke, Baik. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Sekarang tenang, tarik nafas." Ucapnya mencoba menenangkan dan meredakan amarah Boboiboy Api. Lebih baik_ _mem_ _percaya_ _i_ _kata-katanya daripada nantinya Boboiboy Api malah melemparinya dengan bola Api dan membuatnya jadi daging panggang._

 _Boboiboy Api langsung menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas secara bergantian sambil berhitung dari 1 sampai seterusnya dalam hati. Yaya lah yang mengajarinya teknik meredakan amarah ini, dan cara ini lumayan efektif baginya._

 _"_ _Sepertinya dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa" bisik Fang pada Yaya dan Ying. Dan mereka berdua pun hanya mengiyakan._

 _"_ _Ugh…" gumam Boboiboy Api yang tiba-tiba saja meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanya Yaya panik dan langsung menghampiri Boboiboy Api._

 _"_ _Sakit…" desahny_ _a_ _. Tapi dia serius jika kepala_ _nya_ _sakit._

 _Dan sejak hari itu tidak ada yang mau lagi yang mau bertanya pada Boboiboy Api, karena setiap kali ditanyai tentang kebakaran tersebut. Entah kenapa dia akan langsung menderita sakit kepala hebat._

Flashback Stop.

Dan sekarang karena mimpi aneh alias menyeramkannya itu, Boboiboy jadi tak bisa tidur nyenyak bahkan pernah tidak tertidur lagi hingga pagi datang. Akibatnya staminanya semakin menurun, Tok Aba bahkan dibuat khawatir karena Boboiboy terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tapi dia tidak bisa meminta absen dengan alasan begitu saja, dia hanya akan dikira sedang malas berangkat sekolah dengan alasan pura-pura sakit.

Jadi Boboiboy menghentikan lamunannya dan langsung mengambil handuk yang tergantung di gantungan bajunya, lalu bergerak turun menuju kamar mandi.

.

Pagi hari di SD Negeri Pulau Rintis, sekolah bertaraf nasional dengan bangunan megah dan bagus, walaupun terasa kosong karena tak terlalu banyak siswanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" seru seorang bocah keturunan india berbadan gempal menyapa semua temannya yang sudah datang lebih duluan datang darinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gopal.

"Psst…"desis Ying si gadis keturunan cina yang merupakan salah satu teman Gopal. Dia langsung menatap Gopal dan memberikan isyarat untuk tenang sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Eh, Ada apa?" tanya Gopal keheranan. Dia juga melihat teman-temannya sekelasnya yang lain asik menatap ke arah meja teman terbaiknya yang duduk di barisan ke dua tepat di sebelahnya.

Ying langsung menyingkir dan memberikan kesempatan Gopal untuk melihat apa yang sedang diributkan oleh teman-temannya.

Ternyata Boboiboy sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya sambil menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Di sebelahnya juga ada Fang yang asik melipat tangannya, juga Yaya yang hanya membiarkan sahabatnya itu tidur nyenyak. Bahkan di antara mereka tidak ada satu pun yang berusaha menggangu atau mencoba membangunkannya.

"Masih pagi Boboiboy sudah tertidur? Lagipula, sejak kapan dia tidur di kelas?" tanya Gopal.

"Entahlah, hari ini dia datang lebih awal dariku. Dan begitu kulihat dia sudah tertidur nyenyak" balas Fang dengan nada sarkatis.

"Hei, cepatlah bangunkan dia. Sudah mau mulai pelajaran pertama ini." Ucap Gopal sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang terpasang di depan kelas.

"Boboiboy!" panggil Ying pada teman bertopi dinosaurus nya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak itu. Tapi sayang sepertinya dia tidak dengar.

"Boboiboy. Boboiboy bangunlah. Cikgu akan datang sebentar lagi" ucap Yaya mencoba membangunkan dengan lembut sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Boboiboy.

Akhirnya insan yang dipanggil pun terbangun, dengan perlahan dia mengerjap dan mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa Boboiboy, kau begadang semalaman lagi?" tanya Ying.

"Tidak. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena mimpi buruk" jawab Boboiboy yang masih setengah ngelindur.

"Mimpi buruk apa?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Boboiboy Api…dia…" jawab Boboiboy lirih.

"Pagi buta, dan kau masih saja bermimpi wahai anak muda!" seru Papa Zola yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Alamak! Cikgu!" seru seluruh siswa di kelas terkejut dan langsung berlari pontang-panting menuju meja mereka masing-masing.

Sebagai Ketua Kelas, Yaya punya kewajiban untuk memimpin teman-temannya memberi salam pada guru yang masuk dan mengajar di kelas mereka. Dan seperti biasanya dia langsung berdiri diikuti oleh siswa lain "Bangun! Selamat pagi, Cikgu!" Serunya "Kebenaran!" lanjutnya dengan gaya khas milik Papa Zola. Dan diikuti oleh murid-murid lainnya.

"Ha.. selamat pagi murid-murid, duduk" balas Papa Zola. "Baiklah murid-murid, simpan buku-buku kalian! Hari ini kita akan mengadakan…! Tidak lain dan tidak bukan…! Ujian Kebenaran Matematik…! Dadakan…!" seru Papa Zola sambil menyiapkan lembaran soal di tangannya.

Terdengar jeritan keputus-asaan dari seluruh murid di kelas. terdengar juga sorakan kegirangan dari Yaya dan Ying yang langsung memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Ta…Tapi Cikgu. Boboiboy sedang demam, dia tidak bisa ikut ujian." Ucap Gopal menunjuk Boboiboy disebelahnya sambil membuat alasan agar Papa Zola mengurungkan niatnya mengadakan ujian dadakan.

"Wei. Apa yang kau bicarakan sih Gopal?" protes Boboiboy.

"Alasan saja. Kalau benar dia demam, seharusnya dia istirahat di rumah bukan masuk sekolah" ucap Papa Zola dengan gaya bicara khasnya. "Kau tidak sedang demam kan Boboiboy?" lanjut beliau bertanya pada Boboiboy.

"Mana ada, Cikgu. Saya…" ucapan Boboiboy langsung terputus dengan tempelan telapak tangan Papa Zola yang mendarat di dahinya.

Papa Zola pun melepaskan tangannya dari jidat Boboiboy "Hmm…Sepertinya betul yang dikatakan oleh Gopal." Ucap beliau.

"Eh?" gumam Boboiboy bingung dan langsung menempelkan tangannya ke jidat untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Nampaknya Cikgu terpaksa tidak jadi memberikan ujian dadakan hari ini"

"Benarkah itu Cikgu, kami tidak perlu ujian hari ini?" tanya Gopal dengan senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya.

"Siapa bilang kalian tidak jadi ujian hari ini. Cikgu hanya membatalkan ujian khusus untuk Boboiboy saja" balas Papa Zola.

"Apa!?" protes seluruh murid di kelas terlebih Fang. Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa diperlakukan tidak adil.

"Cikgu. Saya juga demam, saya tidak bisa ikut ujian" desah Gopal dengan gaya sok sakit.

"Pembual. Kau itu baik-baik saja kan?" seru Papa Zola.

"Hahh…Apa-apaan sih Cikgu ini. Pilih kasih sekali" gerutu Gopal.

"Sudah. Sekarang Boboiboy, Cikgu minta untuk keluar dan pergi istirahat ke UKS. Jangan kembali sampai demam mu itu turun" tegas Papa Zola.

"Haduh… Cikgu saya betul-betul tak apa-apa lah" gumam Boboiboy.

.

Meskipun begitu Boboiboy tetap menurut dan pergi ke ruang UKS, begitu menempelkan kepalanya ke bantal entah mengapa dia langsung saja tertidur pulas. Sementara teman-temannya sibuk mengerjakan soal Ujian dadakan yang diberikan oleh Cikgu Papa Zola.

"Wei Fang. soal nomor lima jawabannya apa?" tanya Gopal sambil melirik ke belakang pada Fang

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku. Kerjakan sendiri saja sana" tolak Fang.

Biasanya jika ada Boboiboy disebelahnya Gopal akan menyontek padanya. Tapi karena Boboiboy sedang istirahat di UKS, jadi dia bertanya pada Fang. Apalagi Yaya danYing tidak bisa diharapkan.

Mereka sibuk saling menutupi lembar jawaban mereka masing-masing sambil sesekali melirik pada saingannya. Yaya dan Ying memang selalu begitu. Jika hari biasa mereka jadi sahabat baik, tapi jika dalam ujian mereka langsung jadi musuh bebuyutan. Kadang Yaya yang dapat juara satu, kadang Ying yang dapat juara satu, bahkan kadang mereka seri karena nilainya sama.

"Jangan begitu dong Fang. Kita ini kan teman baik" rajuk Gopal meminta dengan manja. Sampai Fang yang mendengarnya serasa ingin muntah.

"Apa yang kalian bisik-bisikan sejak tadi?" seru Papa Zola yang tiba-tiba saja menegur Gopal.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa Cikgu" jawab Gopal dengan gugup.

"Sudah.. Waktu mengerjakan tinggal lima belas menit lagi, Cepat selesaikan soal-soal ujian itu" tegas Papa Zola.

"Ba-Baik Cikgu" dengan secepat kilat Gopal langsung kembali fokus mengerjakan soal secepat yang dia bisa.

.

Sementara disaat yang sama dari luar angkasa, terlihat sebuah pesawat berbentuk seperti vacum ukuran kecil mulai mendekati bumi. Dan yang mengendalikan pesawat tersebut adalah Ejo jo. Tunggu Ejo jo?

"Tuan. Kita sudah hampir mencapai bumi" ucap Super Komputer Ejo jo.

"Bagus. Siapkan koordinat pendaratan di atas sekolah dasar pulau rintis" jawab Ejo jo dengan seringai liciknya.

"Baik Tuan"

Ejo jo tertawa keras. "Tunggu pembalasanku, Boboiboy" serunya. Sepertinya kali ini dia sangat yakin rencana barunya akan bisa membuatnya mengalahkan Boboiboy.

.

Kembali lagi ke bumi.

"Prit..Prit… Waktu ujian kebenaran telah habis!" seru Papa Zola.

"Apa!?" teriak seluruh murid di kelas tersebut, terkecuali Yaya dan Ying yang sedari tadi sudah selesai mengerjakan ujian tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar dong Cikgu. Saya belum selesai mengerjakan sepuluh soal lagi" pinta Gopal yang sudah sangat panik.

"Sudah. Tidak ada alasan apa-apa. Jangan ada mengerjakan lagi" seru Papa Zola yang langsung merebut kertas soal milik Gopal.

Gopal hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Gurunya itu mengambil paksa lembar soal dan jawaban miliknya yang penuh dengan coretan tidak karuan di sana sini. Tidak lulus ya tidak lulus, sudahlah.

Kemudian Papa Zola beralih ke meja Ying. Dan Ying menyerahkannya dengan sopan dan penuh rasa bangga. Dia yakin akan mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian kali ini.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi kali ini?" ucap Yaya angkuh dengan maksud mengintimidasi Ying.

"Tentu saja aku. Siapa lagi" balas Ying.

"Hmph… Kita lihat saja nanti. Pasti aku lah yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi" ucap Yaya.

"Hahh…mulai lagi deh mereka berdua" gumam Fang sambil melipat tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Boboiboy ya?" tanya Gopal mencoba mencairkan keadaan diantara Yaya dan Ying.

Dan perhatian mereka berdua langsung saja teralih dengan pertanyaan Gopal.

"Iya ya. bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?" ucap Yaya.

"Mungkin sekarang demamnya sudah turun" jawab Ying.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat nanti kita jenguk dia?"

"Ide bagus itu"

Lihat kan, mereka berdua sudah kembali berteman seperti biasanya. Seperti tidak ada bekas persaingan di antara mereka berdua tadi.

"Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat. Tunggulah hasil dari jawaban kalian masing-masing" seru Papa Zola yang sekaligus dimaksudkan untuk Gopal.

"Jangan begitu dong Cikgu. Bantulah saya sedikit" ucap Gopal.

"Apakah kamu tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu. Wahai anak muda" seru Cikgu Papa Zola.

Gopal mulai sesenggukan. "Tidak" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidak pantas menjadi anak murid kebenaran"

"Eh. Tidak, tidak. Saya yakin dengan jawaban saya"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi mendung seketika karena ada benda besar yang menghalangi cahaya matahari sampai ke bangunan sekolah. Lalu di depan jendela kelas muncul sebuah pipa besar dengan lubang besar menganga tetap mengarah pada mereka.

"Gyaa! Benda apa itu!?" seru Gopal panik. Diikuti para siswa lain yang langsung merapat menuju sisi lain dari kelas.

Kapal angkasa berbentuk vacum milik Ejo jo telah sampai. Dia pun turun dan mendarat di atas atap sekolah dan langsung mengaktifkan pipa tersebut untuk menyedot seisi kelas, dan berhasil menarik beberapa siswa menuju pipa tersebut.

Tapi tepat sebelum mencapai lubang tersebut.

"Gravitasi pemberat!" seru Yaya sambil mengentakan tangannya ke lantai dan memanipulasi gravitasi kelas untuk menahan mereka semua agar tidak ikut tersedot.

"Jari jemari Bayang" seru Fang menyatukan tangannya dan membuat bayangan berbentuk jari untuk menangkap teman-temannya yang hampir tersedot tadi.

Tapi sepertinya jurus mereka kurang kuat apabila dibandingkan dengan alat penyedot milik Ejo jo. Dan alhasil beberapa siswa sekaligus Papa Zola berhasil tersedot masuk ke dalam lubang vacum tersebut.

Fang langsung berinisiatif untuk berpegangan pada lubang pintu, kemudian dia menangkap tangan Ying, Ying memegangi tangan Yaya, dan Yaya memegangi Gopal. Mereka harus tetap bertahan jika ingin menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka yang sudah tertangkap.

"Ugh… Aku… Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" seru Fang meringis kesakitan. Sudah berpegangan dengan satu tangan, dia harus menahan teman-temannya agar tidak ikutan tersedot. Terlebih Gopal yang tubuhnya kelebihan beban.

"Jangan menyerah Fang. jika kita ikut tersedot siapa yang akan menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Ying sangat panik.

"Bukannya masih ada Boboiboy?" ucap Gopal.

"Wei. Dia sedang sakit hari ini. Kenapa kau selalu membebankan semuanya pada Boboiboy?" seru Ying.

"Aku tidak membebaninya. Dia sendiri yang melakukan karena keinginannya sendiri" balas Gopal.

"Ugh… Kalian masih sempat saja berkelahi di saat begini" gerutu Fang yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Gyaa!" Sayangnya tangan Gopal terpeleset dan akhirnya berhasil ikut tersedot ke dalam lubang vacum besar tersebut.

"Gopal!" seru Yaya saat tangan Gopal terlepas darinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangan Fang juga sudah tidak kuat berpegangan dengan lubang pintu lagi.

Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja vacum itu berhenti menyala saat pegangan Fang terlepas tadi. Dan hasilnya mereka bertiga jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai. Dan entah darimana sepertinya ada bintang-bintang berputar di atas kepala mereka.

"Aduh…" desah Fang sambil mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kita tidak ikut disedot?" tanya Yaya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Masih baik kita tidak ikut-ikutan tersedot." ucap Ying.

"Masih baik kau selamatkan kami, Fang" ucap Yaya berterima kasih pada Fang.

"Hei. Tapi Gopal dan yang lain itu, bagaimana nasibnya" balas Fang.

"Hu..uh. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan mereka sekarang" tukas Ying memberikan saran pada dua orang teman superhero ciliknya itu.

.

"Kau bisa dengar aku kan, Boboiboy!" suara Ejo jo terdengar melalui pengeras suara dari kapal angkasanya.

"Ini suara Ejo jo, kan!?" seru Fang. Dia sangat mengenali suara musuh bebuyutan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya itu.

"Jika kau ingin aku bebaskan teman-temanmu, temui aku di atap sekarang. Akan kubalas kau atas kekalahanku hari itu" lanjut Ejo jo memberikan pengumuman sekaligus ancaman.

"Hei. Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Boboiboy hari ini sedang ijin tahu" ucap Gopal yang sudah berada di penjara kapal angkasa Ejo jo yang berbentuk seperti sangkar burung yang terbuat dari kaca dan hanya menggantung saja di luar, bersama teman-teman dan guru mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak diindahkan oleh Ejo jo.

.

Kembali ke ruangan kelas dimana hanya ada Fang, Yaya dan Ying.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus beritahu Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya yang semakin bertambah panik saja.

"Jangan. Kalau dia tahu bisa-bisa dia tambah tertekan nanti. Kasihan dia" protes Ying.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Fang.

Ying dan Yaya saling bertatapan seolah membaca pikiran masing-masing, kemudian mengangguk. Mereka berdua sepakat kali ini akan menghadapi Ejo jo tanpa bantuan Boboiboy. Dan anehnya Fang yang ada di depan mereka seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kedua temannya itu.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun mereka langsung saja berlari secepatnya menuju atap sekolah dimana Ejo jo sudah menunggu untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

.

Di atap sekolah Ejo jo dengan sabar sambil menatap langit di atasnya menunggu musuh bebuyutan yang sudah mengalahkan dan mempermalukannya tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya dia mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

"Akhirnya. Aku sudah menunggumu Boboiboy" serunya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi sayangnya insan yang dimaksud tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya "Eh? Kenapa kalian yang datang? Mana Boboiboy?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Boboiboy tidak ada. Kamilah yang akan menjadi lawanmu" seru Fang sambil mengepalkan tinjunya pada Ejo jo.

"Apa?" gumam Ejo jo mulai terlihat kesal.

"Hahh…Kan sudah kubilang Boboiboy tidak ada" gumam Gopal yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Ejo jo.

"Hahaha…lengkap lah tu. Sudah kepala batu telinga pun tidak dipakai" ucap Papa Zola mengejek Ejo jo.

Ejo jo kelihatan sangat kesal, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. "baiklah aku ikuti cara kalian" ucapnya. Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu yang lain.

Kemudian dia menekan digit tombol yang ada di tangan armornya dan memanggil sepuluh robot PETAI miliknya dari pesawat angkasanya.

Setelah pintu kapal angkasa itu terbuka. Para robot tersebut keluar dan melakukan sedikit manuver di udara. Hingga kemudian mendarat tepat di belakang Ejo jo.

"Apa!? Sepuluh robot PETAI!" seru Fang yang kaget bukan kepalang.

"Bagaimana kita akan melawan mereka semua!?" seru Ying mulai panik.

"Oh, Jangan risau. Untuk pertarungan awal aku beri kalian kesempatan. Aku yang akan bertarung sendirian melawan kalian duluan" ucap Ejo jo yang terdengar sangat tenang.

"Eh. Kenapa lagi begitu?" ucap Ying heran

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi" ucap Ejo jo sambil menghempaskan tangannya. Dia langsung mengubah tangan armornya menjadi meriam "Laser pemusnah!" serunya. Dan langsung menembakkan serangan laser ke arah Fang dan yang lain.

Beruntung mereka sempat menghindar dan tidak jadi terkena serangan laser mematikan milik Ejo jo tersebut. Mereka hanya terpental dan mendarat darurat ke dekat pembatas atap sekolah.

"Ying, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya yang tepat melayang di dekat Ying.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Masih baik tidak kena tadi" balas Ying sambil duduk bertumpu lutut.

"Hmph… lemah. Baru segini saja kalian sudah kewalahan" ucap Ejo jo dengan nada angkuh.

"Igh! Kami baru pemanasan tadi!" ucap Fang sambil berlari menghampiri Ejo jo, dan kemudian membentuk kedua tangannya seperti cakar "Harimau Bayang!" serunya.

Kemudian di sebelah Fang muncul hewan berbentuk harimau berwarna hitam dengan mata merah menyala. Makhluk itu berlari ke arah Ejo jo dan mencakarnya.

Tapi sayangnya Ejo jo masih bisa berkelit dan menendang makhluk tersebut sampai terpental jauh.

"Tendangan seribu laju!" seru Ying berlari ke arah Ejo jo sambil menyiapkan kedua kakinya untuk menendang Ejo jo.

"Tumbukan Padu!" seru Yaya disaat bersamaan sambil terbang dan menyiapkan kepalan tinju tangan kanannya.

Ejo jo langsung melompat dan menghindari serangan kombo milik Yaya dan Ying, lalu robot di belakangnya tanpa komando apapun langsung menembak laser ke arah mereka berdua dengan serangan laser.

Naas. Mereka berdua terlambat menyadarinya dan akhirnya terpental hingga ujung dan menghantam pagar pembatas dengan sangat keras.

"Yaya, Ying!" seru Fang panik. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat marah "Polar Bear Bayang!" serunya sambil membentuk kedua tangannya. Lalu kemudian muncul makhluk lain berbentuk beruang berwarna hitam "Serang!" serunya memerintah makhluk tersebut untuk menyerang Ejo jo.

Makhluk itu langsung paham dan menurut pada Fang lalu berlari ke arah Ejo jo.

"Hmph… Kuasa jaring laba-laba!" seru Ejo jo menghentakan tangannya ke depan dan membuat benag-benang putih untuk mengikat makhluk hitam buatan Fang.

.

Iwan yang punya kebiasaan pingsan saat kaget pun langsung oleng. Tapi tepat sebelum dia jatuh, Gopal dan Papa Zola yang ada di sampingnya sudah duluan ambruk. Hingga dia tidak jadi jatuh pingsan.

"Dia ada kuasa!?" seru Yaya langsung terperangah dengan kekuatan baru milik Ejo jo.

"Hmph… inilah kuasa baru aku. Kuasa jaring laba-laba!" ucap Ejo jo sambil menyombongkan jam tangan kuasa di tangan kirinya.

Tentu saja mereka bertiga panik mendengar tentang kuasa milik Ejo jo tersebut, karena kita ketahui bahwa jaring laba-laba itu tidak akan mudah putus, sangat lengket bahkan lebih kuat daripada benang yang terbuat dari baja. Tapi dibandingkan panik, mereka jauh lebih heran. sebenarnya darimana Ejo jo mendapatkan kuasa seperti itu.

Kembali ke makhluk bayangan Fang. Ejo jo mulai mendekati makhluk itu dengan santai kemudian menyiapkan dua buah pistol dan mulai menembaki makhluk itu secara bertubi-tubi.

Tubuh Makhluk itu langsung berlubang dan sedikit demi sedikit lenyap begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat kuasa, hah?" seru Fang yang sangat marah saat makhluknya dihancurkan.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu soal itu" jawab Ejo jo.

"Igh… larian laju!" seru Ying sambil mengangkat satu kakinya. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa karena kakinya sudah menginjak benda lembek yang lengket. "Apa ini?" tanyanya panik.

"Hahahaha…Kalian sudah masuk perangkapku!" seru Ejo jo dengan seringai tajam.

"Kau… sejak kapan?" seru Fang sangat terkejut saat menyadari kakinya juga sudah menapak di atas jaring-jaring lengket tersebut.

Siapa sangka ternyata Jaring-jaring lengket tersebut sudah menutupi seluruh atap bangunan sekolah yang menjadi arena pertarungan mereka.

Dan kelihatan hanya Yaya yang sejak tadi tidak menapak di tanah alias melayang di udara yang aman dan masih bisa bergerak.

"Kuasa ku bukan hanya untuk mengeluarkan jaring dari tubuhku. Aku juga bisa memunculkannya di mana pun yang kusuka" ucap Ejo jo menjelaskan tentang kekuatannya.

Sementara Fang dan Ying masih mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari jaring-jaring yang membatasi pergerakan mereka.

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini". Ejo jo menempelkan tangannya ke tanah dan membuat jaring-jaring itu bergerak.

Secara cepat benda itu langsung bergerak dan mengikat tubuh dan kedua lengan Fang. Benda itu bahkan mengikat seluruh tubuh Ying hingga tersisa kepala saja yang bisa bergerak.

Jaring-jaring yang masih bergerak-gerak itu mulai menyerang Yaya yang masih selamat dan mencoba menghindar dengan gerakan acak.

Yaya mencoba terbang lebih tinggi melebihi batas dari yang jaring-jaring itu mampu capai. Dan bergerak dengan cepat kearah Ejo jo. "Tumbukan supersonik!" serunya sambil bersiap meninju Ejo jo.

"Hmph… Bola Jaring!" seru Ejo jo sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan membuat segulung benang seukuran bola baseball dan langsung melemparkannya pada Yaya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi benda itu melesat ke arah Yaya.

"Kau pikir yang seperti itu akan mempan!?" seru Yaya tetap melanjutkan serangannya pada Ejo jo. Dia yakin mampu menghindari bola itu sekaligus menyerang Ejo jo.

Beberapa meter bola itu berada di depan Yaya, Ejo jo mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. Saat tinggal setengah meter lagi Yaya berhasil mendekati Ejo jo. Dia langsung menjentikkan jarinya.

Lalu bola jaring yang ada di depan Yaya langsung saja mengulur dan membentuk sebuah sarang laba-laba raksasa yang membentang tepat di depan Yaya. Benda itu melayang di langit dan tidak menempel pada apapun.

Yaya yang terlambat mengerem akhirnya tak bisa berkelit dan berakhir dengan mendarat di atas sarang laba-laba tersebut. Benda itu sangat lengket dan juga sulit untuk di putuskan. Sekarang Yaya sudah seperti lalat yang tersangkut di sarang laba-laba. Hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban menyelamatkannya sebelum sang pemilik sarang datang dan membungkusnya menjadi mangsa.

"Yaya!" seru Ying panik dan mencoba melepaskan diri untuk menyelamatkan temannya itu. tapi apa daya semakin dia memberontak jaring itu semakin mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Kemudian Ejo jo dengan tenaga jet dari armornya terbang dan menghampiri Yaya yang sudah tak berkutik lagi. Dia langsung menarik pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Yaya.

Yaya sontak saja kaget dan begitu panik ketika mulut pistol itu sudah menganga di depannya.

Lalu tanpa belas kasihan Ejo jo langsung menembaki Yaya pada lengan, kaki, tangan, dan bahu kanannya. Kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan melenyapkan sarang yang mengikat Yaya. Kemudian turun dan mendarat dengan pelannya.

"Ukh…" Yaya langsung jatuh terhempas ke atas atap. Memang Ejo jo tidak menembaknya pada bagian vital, mungkin tembakan itu hanya untuk ancaman saja. tapi akibatnya fatal Yaya mulai kehilangan banyak darah, dan jika tidak segera mendapat pertolongan nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya.

"Yaya!" seru Fang sangat panik ketika melihat temannya itu terkapar lemas dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

Meskipun keadaannya sudah begitu Yaya masih mampu untuk berbicara. "Fang… Ying… Cepatlah pergi dari sini… " ucapnya lirih dengan nafas yang sudah tak karuan lagi.

"Yaya!" seru semua temannya yang masih di kurung dalam kapal angkasa Ejo jo. Mereka sangat syok dan panik.

"Sekarang giliran kalian bersiaplah" ucap Ejo jo sambil menghampiri Fang.

Fang langsung terlihat syok tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Bahkan ketika Ejo mengeluarkan pedangnya dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

Ejo jo mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan bersiap menebas Fang dengan pedangnya.

Fang hanya bisa diam karena tangan dan kakinya saat ini sedang diikat. Dia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Dalam satu detik yang terasa berlangsung lama ini, entah kenapa rasanya dia benar-benar berharap Boboiboy akan datang sebagai pahlawan kesiangan dan menyelamatkan mereka semua. Untuk pertama kalinya dia benar-benar merasa membutuhkan teman sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Tapi semua itu hanya angan belaka. Mustahil Boboiboy akan datang tepat waktu, jadi dia berhenti berharap dan langsung menutup kedua matanya. Pasrah jika ini memang adalah akhir hayatnya.

Tapi tepat sebelum Ejo jo menghempaskan pedangnya ke leher Fang tiba-tiba saja. Dari kejauhan muncul sebuah cahaya berpendar yang begitu terang dan panas.

.

"CAMBUK API" seketika saja di depan Ejo jo muncul tali yang terbuat dari kobaran api dan hampir saja mengenainya jika dia tidak sempat berkelit tadi.

"Hah?" gumam Fang bingung dengan kejadian secepat kilat barusan.

"Apa-apaan yang barusan tadi?" gumam Ejo jo.

"Yang kau cari itu aku kan?" dari atas mereka semua terdengar suara yang sangat familiar. "Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku ya?" lanjut sosok tersebut dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Ternyata dia adalah Boboiboy. Tapi kali ini dia muncul dengan wujud Api, hanya saja sedikit berbeda. Jaketnya berwarna merah terang dengan corak api, Topinya berwarna hitam dengan hoodie yang dinaikan, celana hitam dengan corak api, dan sarung tangan panjang berwarna merah.

Kemunculannya juga disertai dengan kobaran api besar yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia terlihat begitu bersinar bagai api unggun yang sekaligus menghangatkan udara di sekitarnya.

Dan tubuhnya di kelilingi oleh semacam cincin api yang terus berputar dengan perlahan. Dia terbang di udara bahkan lebih tinggi daripada pesawat vacum milik Ejo jo, mungkin itulah sebabnya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hah... Tidak mungkin… Itu adalah…." Seru Ejo jo.

"Boboiboy… Api?" gumam Fang yang terlihat sangat kaget dengan penampilan Boboiboy saat ini.

.

Bukan hanya Fang saja. Ying dan teman-temannya yang lain pun sangat kebingungan saat ini.

Gopal dan semua temannya yang terjebak di kapal angkasa Ejo jo. Langsung saja mendekat dan berdesakan ke arah jendela. Untuk melihat kejadian yang luar biasa ini.

Boboiboy Api sudah berevolusi ke tingkat kuasa kedua. Dia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Blaze.

.

Boboiboy Blaze menatap pada Fang yang masih kelihatan syok. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan yang waktu itu saja, Fang" ucapnya.

"Eh?" gumam Fang kebingungan dengan maksud yang diutarakan oleh Boboiboy Blaze tadi.

Boboiboy Blaze pun berputar sekali di udara hingga menyebabkan kobaran apinya betambah besar. "Pembakar. KAPAK BERAPI!" serunya sambil menghentakan kaki kanannya.

Lalu dari kobaran apinya terdengar suara ledakan besar dan dari sana muncul sebuah kapak besar berwarna kemerahan yang berlapis api dan di ujungnya terdapat tombak kecil.

Boboiboy Blaze memegang gagangnya, menariknya keluar dari kobaran api, lalu mengayunkannya sebentar di udara dan menodongkan Kapak tombaknya itu ke arah Ejo jo.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang. Siapa yang mau bermain denganku?" ucapnya yang kemudian diikuti senyuman penuh percaya dirinya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Fanfic ini hanya percobaan kalau ceritanya rada aneh atau lebih tepatnya gaje banget langsung bilang aja. Apapun review-an kalian, pasti Mei terima dengan lapang dada.**

 **Pas bikin ini aku rada bingung mau di arahin ke mana ceritanya. Dan kenapa aku malah milih Arc Kotori dari Date A Live padahal kan aku bisa ngambil inspirasi dari Anime lain.**

 **Itu karena konsepku begini, Api kan munculnya secara misterius jadi pas berevolusi juga jadi misteri. Dan Arc Kotori itu pas banget sama konsepku itu.**

 **Ini cerita juga sebagian terinspirasi dari Fanfic karyanya Dark Calamity of Princess. Kalo gak salah judulnya Boboiboy Underworld. Makasih banyak ya, entah dimana pun kakak berada saat ini.**


	2. Iblis Api

**Hai, gimana semua lebarannya rame gak. Kumpul-kumpul sama keluarga, makan-makan, dapat baju baru, dapat THR.**

 **Sebelum memulai lanjutan dari fic ini. Aku tekankan gak ada pairing-pairingan disini. (apalagi Yaoi, Shonen-ai) Mei enek sama yang begituan.**

 **Fic ku ini netral dan lebih ditekankan pada Drama dan Friendship-nya (Jadi jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh oke) Maklumlah diri ini masih sendiri masa aku kalah bocah SD. *(meratapi diri di sudut kamar.) aku ngelewatin malam takbiran sendirian sedangkan kakak-kakakku pada jalan-jalan sama istri, anak, dan calon suaminya (aku juga pengen jalan-jalan.)*PLAAK**

 **Lupakan saja yang tadi, Review-an kalian sudah cukup untuk menghiburku. langsung aja deh.**

 **Boboiboy and Friends beserta karakter di dalam ceritanya bukan milikku. Tapi milik Animonsta dan aku gak dapat keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : The Flaming Demon**

Ada istilah yang mengatakan jika api saat kecil jadi kawan, tapi bila besar jadi lawan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan api besar yang ada dihadapan teman-teman Boboiboy saat ini. Apakah api besar tersebut akan menjadi pembawa kebaikan, atau malah membawa bencana bagi mereka.

Jawaban pastinya tidak ada yang tahu.

.

"Boboiboy… Api? Kenapa kau…" gumam Fang dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus syok.

Ejo jo tertawa puas dengan kemunculan dari Boboiboy yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi. "Akhirnya datang juga kau!" serunya.

Sepertinya dia memang sengaja melakukan hal seperti tadi untuk memancing Boboiboy datang. Dan 10 unit robot PETAI tersebut memang disiapkan khusus untuk menyerang Boboiboy saja.

"Kuperingatkan sebelum kau babak belur. Sebaiknya kau mengaku kalah saja" kata Boboiboy Blaze mengancam Ejo jo. Dia sangat percaya diri bisa mengalahkan Ejo jo sendirian.

"Aku mengaku kalah. coba lihat siapa yang lebih unggul disini" seru Ejo jo menyombongkan kekuatan baru, 10 unit robot PETAI, juga teman-teman Boboiboy yang disanderanya.

"Sudah saatnya untuk kau melepaskan teman-temanku!" seru Boboiboy Blaze memegang kapaknya lebih erat dan langsung maju menghantamkannya pada Ejo jo.

Ejo jo kontan saja langsung melompat dan terbang lalu membalas hantaman kapak dari Boboiboy Blaze dengan sabetan pedang lasernya.

Pertarungan antara makhluk berbeda spesies itu pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Dua cahaya berwarna kontras merah dan hijau terlihat berpendar di udara, bergerak saling menghantam satu sama lain. Pertarungan itu juga diselingi suara dua senjata yang saling beradu. Sesekali terlihat mereka berdua saling memberikan tendangan hingga menghasilkan suara ledakan di mana-mana.

Siapa pun yang menyaksikan kejadian dahsyat ini pasti akan langsung tercengang, terkagum-kagum dan tidak bisa memalingkan mata.

"Dahsyat sekali!" komentar Fang terkagum-kagum.

.

Dalam pertarungan ini kelihatannya Boboiboy Blaze lah yang lebih unggul. Dia kelihatan tidak kehilangan stamina sedikitpun. Dan dengan tenaga besar dia berhasil membuat Ejo jo terdorong mundur.

Ejo jo yang merasa mulai terpojok sambil menahan sabetan kapak dari Boboiboy Blaze dengan pedangnya mulai memerintahkan robot-robot tempurnya untuk menyerang Boboiboy Blaze.

"Ugh… PETAI bantu aku!" perintah Ejo jo pada robot-robotnya itu.

Dengan sigap sepuluh robot milik Ejo jo tersebut langsung mengarahkan tembakan laser energi penuh ke arah Boboiboy Blaze.

Boboiboy Blaze berdecak kesal dan melepaskan hantaman kapaknya dari Ejo jo. Lalu terbang menghindari serangan laser tersebut.

Namun sepertinya itu adalah laser khusus yang punya kemampuan untuk berbelok-belok dan mengejar target incarannya *(Tau kan kayak punyanya si Gaganaz)

Jadi Boboiboy Blaze yang terus menerus di kejar-kejar oleh laser tersebut hanya terbang berputar mencoba menghindar secepat mungkin. Dan entah dapat ide dari mana dia langsung terbang lebih rendah ke arah para pasukan PETAI.

*(Tolong bagian ini di slow motion-kan adegannya). Lalu dengan seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya, dia langsung terbang dan melewati celah kecil di antara para PETAI. Dan alhasil para robot tempur itu terkena tembakan laser mereka sendiri.

Boboiboy Blaze langsung tertawa geli. Dia sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya "Tu lah. Jangan coba-coba curang denganku!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ya sifatnya memang rada mirip dengan Taufan, jahil-jahil gitu.

.

"Boboiboy, ini jebakan! Larilah selagi masih bisa!" seru Ying.

"Cerewet!" sahut Boboiboy Blaze dengan keras. Membuat Ying terpenjarat dengan jawaban dari mulut Boboiboy Blaze. Karena tidak biasanya Boboiboy akan berkata kasar seperti itu.

"Boboiboy, awas di belakangmu!" seru Gopal dan teman-temannya yang ada di dalam penjara. Memperingatkan Boboiboy Blaze.

Namun, sepertinya terlambat dan serangan jaring pengikat milik Ejo jo sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi oleh Boboiboy Blaze, dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh atasnya habis terikat oleh jaring laba-laba milik Ejo jo.

"Kena kau! Sekarang kita habisi dia!" perintah Ejo jo pada robot tempurnya sambil menembakkan laser pemusnah.

Para Robot milik Ejo jo langsung merespon perintah yang diberikan dan menembaki Boboiboy Blaze dengan misil.

Boboiboy Blaze hanya diam dan tertunduk, tapi bukan menyerah. Senyuman jahil masih tersungging dibibirnya. Dan tepat sebelum misil dan laser itu mengenainya, langsung saja. "Perisai api!" serunya yang kemudian membuat selimut dari kobaran api, dan langsung saja mengelilingi tubuhnya, membakar jaring milik Ejo jo yang mengikat tubuhnya. Sekaligus mementalkan laser dan misil-misil itu.

Ejo jo sangat terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Boboiboy sudah jadi sekuat ini.

"Hembusan berapi!" seru Boboiboy Blaze yang kemudian meniupkan udara panas dan kobaran api dari mulutnya. Dan diarahkan pada atap bangunan sekolah yang sudah penuh dengan jaring laba-laba.

dan dengan cepat api langsung menyebar dan membakar habis semua jaring laba-laba miik Ejo jo, tanpa melukai Fang, Ying, maupun Yaya sedikitpun.

Fang langsung menepis jaring-jaring yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Dan Ying pun akhirnya bisa bangun setelah semua jaring yang merekat di tubuhnya lenyap.

"Wah! Hebatnya!" gumam semua teman-temannya yang melihat jurusnya tadi.

"Ah, itulah anak murid kebenaran" ucap Papa Zola.

Lalu kemudian Boboiboy Blaze melompat turun dan mendarat tepat di depan Fang. Lalu mengayunkan kapaknya dan membuat tebasan berapi ke arah Gopal dan yang lain.

Setelah itu dengan mudahnya kurungan yang menjadi penjara bagi satu kelas itu terbelah dua secara vertikal dan membebaskan Gopal dan yang lain tanpa melukai mereka sedikitpun.

"Gyaa!" seru Gopal dan yang lain saat mereka semua hampir jatuh dari ketinggian di saat bersamaan.

"Fang!" ucap Boboiboy Blaze sambil menatap pada Fang memberikan isyarat untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka.

Fang menghentakan lengannya. "Tangan Bayang!" serunya. Kemudian dari bayangan Fang keluar sebentuk tangan raksasa yang langsung menangkap seisi kelas dan menurunkan mereka secara perlahan ke tanah.

"Terbaiklah, Fang" ucap Boboiboy Blaze sambil mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke udara memberikan isyarat untuk tos pada Fang. Dan langsung dibalas oleh Fang.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ejo jo turun kembali secara perlahan menghampiri mereka semua di atap sambil memberikan tepukan tangan. "Bagus, Bagus. Kalian benar-benar membuatku terkesan" ucapnya dengan santai.

Fang langsung bersiap dengan posisi bertarung dan Boboiboy Blaze memegang kuat-kuat kapaknya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai" kata Ejo jo dengan seringai licik.

"Fang, yang ini serahkan saja padaku. Kau pergilah bawa Yaya dan Ying ke tempat yang aman" bisik Boboiboy Blaze.

"Hah? Lalu kau bagaimana?" balas Fang terkejut dengan permintaan dari Boboiboy Blaze.

"Jangan pikirkan aku yang penting-" ucapan Boboiboy Blaze terhenti karena peringatan dari Ying.

"Boboiboy, Fang! Di atas kalian!" seru Ying panik.

Ternyata Ejo jo sudah melompat dari atas berniat menyerang Boboiboy Blaze dengan sabetan pedang lasernya.

Boboiboy Blaze langsung menyadarinya lalu menciptakan penghalang dari kobaran api di tangannya untuk menahan serangan dari Ejo jo. Kemudian menghantamkan kapaknya yang langsung di tangkis oleh Ejo jo. Serangan yang di berikan Ejo jo kali ini cukup kuat hingga membuatnya terpukul mundur.

Sementara Fang yang ada di sampingnya sejak tadi, langsung tidak berkutik dan hanya terduduk lemas memperhatikan pertarungan mengerikan ini.

"Hebat, Hebat. Kuasa yang hebat. Membuat jantung berdebar-debar." Seru Ejo jo dengan tawa mengembang di wajahnya sambil terus menyerang Boboiboy Blaze. Dia sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya ya?

Boboiboy Blaze dengan tatapan kesal hanya terus menepis serangan dari Ejo jo dengan kapaknya. "Kau membuatku jengkel. Bisakah kau diam, sebelum aku sumpal mulutmu itu!?" seru Boboiboy yang kemudian menghantamkan kapak berlapis apinya itu pada Ejo jo.

Dengan cepat Ejo jo langsung melompat mundur untuk menghindar. "Baiklah. Aku turuti keinginanmu dan bertarung dengan tenang" sahutnya. Dia langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan menciptakan bola jaring berwana keemasan. "Bola jaring emas!" serunya yang langsung saja melemparkan benda tersebut ke arah Boboiboy Blaze.

"Jangan Boboiboy itu…!" seru Fang dan Ying mencoba memperingatkan Boboiboy Blaze tentang serangan berbahaya milik Ejo jo seperti sebelumnya.

Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat, Boboiboy Blaze tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh dua temannya itu. Dia dengan respon langsung membelah bola tersebut dengan kapaknya dan akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya terikat oleh jaring-jaring yang tidak menempel pada apapun itu.

Kelihatanya jaring yang satu ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Meskipun Boboiboy Blaze sudah mencobanya tapi entah kenapa sepertinya benda itu tidak bisa dibakar. Dan semakin Boboiboy Blaze memberontak jaring tersebut mengikatnya semakin kuat.

"Sekuat apapun kuasamu. Jika kau tidak bisa bergerak semuanya tidak berguna" ucap Ejo jo. Yang kemudian memberikan perintah pada pasukan robotnya untuk mengelilingi Boboiboy Blaze.

Sesuai arahan sepuluh unit robot PETAI tersebut langsung mengelilingi Boboiboy Blaze dan menghujaninya dengan tembakan peluru.

Boboiboy Blaze tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya membiarkan tembakan peluru-peluru yang menyakitkan itu menembus kulitnya dan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah.

Sementara Fang dan Ying yang menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan ini sangat terkejut dan panik.

Lalu Ejo jo dengan santainya menghampiri Boboiboy Blaze yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Dan kemudian meletakan mulut pistol di dahi Boboiboy Blaze yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu. Selamat tinggal, Boboiboy" ucap Ejo jo yang langsung menembakkan pistonya ke kepala Boboiboy Blaze sambil menjentikkan jarinya untuk menghilangkan jaring yang mengikatnya.

Suara tembakan pistol beserta jentikan jari terdengar bersamaan di saat peluru itu menembus kepala Boboiboy Blaze. Dan akhirnya dia langsung terbujur lemas di lantai dengan tubuh penuh luka dan sebuah lubang bekas tembakan peluru di kepalanya. Jika lubang yang menganga di kepalanya itu tidak tertutupi oleh poni. pasti siapapun akan bergidik ngeri dan mual jika melihatnya.

"Hahahaha… Aku berhasil menghabisi Boboiboy!" seru Ejo jo puas dengan hasil dari misi balas dendamnya.

Sekarang Fang dan Ying begitu syok, terpukul dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sahabat terbaik mereka itu terkapar di lantai dan tak bergerak. Boboiboy mati? Tidak mungkin. Sekarang bagaimana mereka akan menjelaskan pada Tok Aba dan Ochobot tentang hal ini. Apa yang akan terjadi jika orang tua Boboiboy tahu, anak satu-satunya mereka sudah tiada? Hanya itulah yang ada di benak mereka saat ini.

.

Teorinya adalah jika seseorang tertembak peluru di kepala, maka sudah tidak ada lagi harapan dan kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Karena organ terpenting dalam tubuh makhluk hidup bernama otak, yang berfungsi mengatur segala hal mulai dari ingatan, gerakan otot, sampai denyut jantung juga aliran darah itu sudah hancur.

Tapi hal seperti itu tampaknya tidak berlaku bagi Boboiboy Blaze. Dengan cepat api berwarna hitam langsung membalut luka di seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk luka tembak di kepalanya barusan. Itu tanda jika sel-sel dan jaringan tubuhnya sedang melakukan regenerasi.

"Huh?" gumam Ejo jo bingung dan memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang terjadi pada Boboiboy Blaze. begitu pula Fang dan Ying yang langsung tercengang.

Dan akhirnya luka-luka di tubuh Boboiboy Blaze pun menutup dengan sempurna, bahkan bekas luka dan sisa darahnya pun tidak ada.

"Haduh… Kau benar-benar melakukannya" kata Boboiboy Blaze. kemudian dia mengangkat kakinya ke udara untuk melakukan kick up, dan langsung berdiri dengan tegak. Lalu dengan santainya dia menepis debu yang menempel di jaketnya sambil mengambil kapaknya lagi seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Kau… Kenapa bisa?" seru Ejo jo terheran-heran.

Boboiboy Blaze menyampirkan kapaknya ke samping. "Kau kaget? Padahal tadinya kupikir kau akan ketakutan dan kehilangan semangat. Tapi sepertinya…" ucapnya santai dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Hmph… sepertinya aku harus mengatur rencana lain." Ucap Ejo jo sambil melihat ke arah Fang. Membuat insan yang di perhatikan mulai kebingungan. "Ayo kita atur ulang lagi permainannya" ucap Ejo jo.

.

"Cih…" Boboiboy Blaze langsung berlari menghampiri Fang yang hampir di tangkap oleh dua robot PETAI (Fang tidak menyadarinya sama sekali) lalu langsung menendangnya.

Dan membuat Fang sampai terguling-guling sampai ke pinggir atap. "Kenapa kau malah menendangku!?" serunya terdengar sangat kesal.

Boboiboy Blaze sebenarnya berniat baik, tapi caranya salah. Dia hanya ingin menyingkirkan Fang dari tengah-tengah arena pertarungan agar tidak sampai terkena serangan.

Dengan sigap para ke sepuluh pasukan PETAI langsung mengelilingi Boboiboy Blaze dan mengurung dirinya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Menyebar. PERISAI API!" seru Boboiboy Blaze membuat _barrier_ dari kobaran api di sekeliling tubuhnya dan mementalkan para robot-robot itu ke segala arah. Hingga dia pun bisa melepaskan diri.

Ejo jo tampak mulai kelelahan. Sudah menggunakan energi untuk jam kuasanya, di tambah lagi pertarungan adu senjata dengan Boboiboy Blaze yang sangat menguras tenaganya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, Boboiboy Blaze seperti tidak kehabisan stamina sedikitpun, bukankah dia yang membuatnya kewalahan sejak tadi. "Kau ini… sebenarnya apa!?" serunya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Eh? Sudah kelelahan ya? Padahal kupikir kau lebih hebat dari ini lho?" ucap Boboiboy Blaze mengejek Ejo jo.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesali kata-katamu itu!" Ejo jo langsung saja terpancing emosinya. Dia benar-benar geram sekarang.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan percuma saja!" serunya dengan senyuman angkuh sambil mengangkat kapaknya.

Tapi kemudian Boboiboy Blaze langsung tersentak dan membelalak, karena rasa nyeri luar biasa yang tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga pandangan menjadi buram. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya pusing. "A–Apa yang…?" gumamnya sambil berlutut dan memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Boboiboy!" seru Fang panik.

Ejo jo pun langsung tertawa senang. "Sepertinya inilah saat-saat terakhirmu!" serunya sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Boboiboy Blaze. inilah kesempatan yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Ukh… Boboiboy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ying mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri Boboiboy Blaze yang sudah tertunduk lemas itu.

Beberapa langkah saat Ying dan Fang mencoba mendekatinya. Boboiboy Blaze langsung bangkit kembali. Ada yang sedikit aneh dengannya, entah mengapa sepertinya iris mata merah jingganya agak bersinar. Dan disekelingnya seperti ada semacam aura berwarna gelap. *(Tentu saja hanya readers yang menyadari hal ini)

"Perubahan versi kedua." Gumam Boboiboy Blaze "MERIAM API!" lanjutnya menyerukan nama senjatanya sambil mengangkat kapak besarnya itu ke udara.

Dan kapaknya itu langsung saja berubah bentuk seperti mainan bongkar pasang menjadi sebuah meriam berwarna hitam yang menyatu dengan tangan kanannya. dan dengan cepat benda itu langsung menghisap api milik Boboiboy Blaze ke dalam mulut meriamnya sebagai amunisi.

Sementara itu Fang dan Ying hanya terdiam mematung, menyaksikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Boboiboy Blaze.

Ejo jo langsung panik dan ketakutan. "Lindungi aku, PETAI!" perintah Ejo jo pada 10 robotnya itu. dan mereka langsung saja berbaris rapi di depan Ejo jo untuk melindunginya.

"HANCUR LEBURKAN MEREKA SEMUA, MERIAM API!" Boboiboy Blaze menurunkan meriamnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Ejo jo dan pasukan tempurnya.

Lalu benda itu langsung menembakkan semburan api besar yang sangat panas ke arah Ejo jo. Cahaya dari tembakan meriam api itu begitu menyilaukan hingga semuanya menjadi terang dan tidak kelihatan jelas lagi apa yang terjadi pada Ejo jo dan sepuluh robotnya itu. Yang ada saat itu hanyalah suara ledakan besar.

Dan barulah setelah tembakan meriam itu habis. Mereka bisa melihat apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sepuluh robot itu yang melindungi Ejo jo itu langsung hancur. Kuat dugaan suhu dari api yang ditembakan barusan lebih dari 3000 °C. Buktinya besi para robot itu saja langsung meleleh, bahkan jalur yang dilewati oleh semburan panas tadi sampai mencair seperti magma.

Sementara itu Ejo jo hanya berlutut lemas, memang tembakan tadi tidak benar-benar mengenainya dan hanya di buat untuk ancaman. Tapi akibatnya jam tangan kuasa milik Ejo jo jadi hancur dan dia sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi.

"Berdiri" Ucap Boboiboy Blaze. "Pertarungan ini belum selesai. Perang ini belum usai! Ejo jo, kau yang menginginkan pertarungan ini. Kau yang mengharapkan perang ini!" lanjutnya.

Ejo jo hanya diam dan pasrah menerima kekalahannya sambil tertunduk malu.

"Jika kau tidak bisa lagi menodongkan senjatamu. Kalau begitu matilah." Ucap Boboiboy Blaze dengan senyuman mengerikan tersungging di wajahnya.

"Jangan Boboiboy. Kalau kau lakukan itu dia benar-benar akan mati!" seru Ying mencoba mencegah Boboiboy Blaze melakukan niat buruknya itu.

Fang langsung mendekat dan menghampiri Boboiboy Blaze "Wei, Bukankah superhero itu bertugas untuk menolong orang, bukannya membunuh makhluk hidup!?" serunya.

Namun sepertinya Boboiboy Blaze tidak mengindahkan ucapan kedua temannya itu. dia hanya terus memompa apinya ke dalam meriamnya itu untuk serangan selanjutnya.

"BOBOIBOY!" seru Fang terlihat sangat kesal. Tapi kemudian dia memperhatikan dengan seksama dan menyadari memang ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya yang satu itu.

Iris mata Boboiboy Blaze yang merah jingga itu kelihatan bersinar sementara pupil matanya semakin mengerut. Dia menyeringai tajam diselingi dengan tawa kecil, menunjukkan jika saat ini dia bukanlah dia, mungkin monster yang sedang mengendalikannya. Apapun yang terjadi padanya saat ini yang jelas sekarang tatapan dan ekspresinya persis seperti Iblis yang memiliki nafsu membunuh yang mengerikan.

Fang langsung syok melihat ekspresi tidak biasa milik Boboiboy itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berlari ke depan Ejo jo dan melindunginya dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau… Kenapa?" gumam Ejo jo bingung dengan tingkah dari teman musuh bebuyutannya yang sedang mencoba membunuhnya saat ini.

Fang tidak berkomentar apapun, tetap berdiri disana dan tidak mencoba untuk menghindar. Dia yakin Boboiboy tidak akan pernah menyakiti temannya sendiri.

Sementara itu Boboiboy Blaze sepertinya masih belum sadar dan masih tetap memompa apinya ke mulut meriam miliknya itu.

Tapi kemudian dia mengerjap dan tersadar jika Fang sudah ada di hadapannya saat ini tepat sedetik sebelum dia menembakkan semburan apinya itu. Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut.

Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat karena dia sudah terlanjur menembakkan meriamnya ke arah Fang. "FANG, MENYINGKIR DARI SINI!" serunya panik

Semburan api itu hampir mengenai Fang yang masih tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dan kemudian dunia pun menggelap.

.

 _Di tengah-tengah kebakaran dan api yang berkobar dengan besar. Fang membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah terbaring di tanah, entah apa yang sudah membuatnya jadi begitu._

 _Dan di depan matanya. Ada sosok anak kecil yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di dekatnya. Dia memakai jaket merah tanpa lengan, celana selutut dan topi hitam dengan hoddie dinaikkan. Walaupun penampilannya agak berbeda, Fang mengenalinya._

 _Dia adalah Boboiboy Api atau sekarang Boboiboy Blaze. Dan entah mengapa dia menangis terisak-isak sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan, seolah-seolah sudah berbuat salah._

 _"_ _Oh?" Tapi kemudian menoleh dan menyadari jika Fang sudah membuka matanya. "Fang? Hiks… Fang! Fang…!" dan seterusnya dia hanya menangis sambil memanggil Fang yang sudah pingsan kembali karena lemas dan begitu lelah seolah sedang meminta tolong._

 _Suara tangis dan teriakan Boboiboy Blaze yang memanggil namanya terus terngiang di telinga Fang._

Hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar tersadar di pagi hari dan mendapati dirinya sudah di tempat berbeda. Tercium bau tidak mengenakkan dari obat disana sini. Samar-samar terdengar suara derap langkah lalu lalang langkah kaki orang-orang, kadang suara roda dari kursi roda atau ranjang darurat. Fang masih kebingungan dengan suasana yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Dia memutar matanya dan mendapati Gopal sudah duduk di sebelah ranjang yang sedang di tidurinya.

"Fang, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Gopal.

"Gopal?" gumam Fang. Kemudian dia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing "Ini dimana?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Masa kau tidak sadar? Ini di rumah sakit tau" jawab Gopal dengan malas.

"Kok, aku bisa ada di sini?" Fang agak kebingungan mendapati dirinya di rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya di ruangan instalasi gawat daruratnya.

"Oh itu. Setelah pertarungan melawan Ejo jo kemarin, kami membawamu dan Yaya yang tidak sadarkan diri kemari" balas Gopal menjelaskan kejadiannya.

"Benar juga. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa Ying masih baik-baik saja? Lalu Boboiboy kenapa dia…" tanya Fang panik.

"Fang…" Gopal memanggil namanya mencoba menenangkan Fang yang baru sadar dan tengah panik.

"Yaya baik-baik saja kan? Ejo jo bagaimana, dia tidak sampai mati kan? Lalu teman-teman sekelas-"

Gopal mengacungkan tangannya tanda untuk berhenti, dan Fang menutup mulutnya dengan terpaksa.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Tenang dulu. Tarik nafas…" kata Gopal membujuk temannya yang satu ini.

Fang menarik nafas, dan mengikuti Gopal mengeluarkannya.

"Gopal, Fang sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang di balik tirai di yang berada di belakang Gopal. Suara itu… Ying?

Gopal pun membuka tirainya untuk memperlihatkan pada Fang siapa yang ada sebelah mereka tersebut.

"Ying! Yaya!" Fang begitu lega melihat Yaya duduk di ranjang rumah sakit bersebelahan dengannya. Dia baik-baik saja, memang tubuhnya penuh dengan plester dan perban. Tapi dia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja. Ying bahkan sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengupaskan apel.

"Oke. Biar kau lebih tenang aku akan jelaskan situasinya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada yang meninggal. Berkat kau dan Boboiboy, aku dan teman-teman semuanya selamat. Yaya dan Ying ada disini seperti yang kau lihat. Memang Yaya sempat harus mendapat operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuhnya, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Lalu Ejo jo langsung kabur ke luar angkasa dengan kapalnya" jelas Gopal panjang lebar

"Dimana Boboiboy?" tanya Fang

.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke ruangan lain di rumah sakit ini tempat dimana Boboiboy berada. Boboiboy di letakkan di ruangan kelas VIP. Dimana disana ada ranjang dan meja makan untuk tamu. Mungkin pihak rumah sakit memang sengaja memisahkannya dari teman-temannya untuk dikarantina.

Disana dia hanya di temani Ochobot karena Tok Aba sedang keluar. Mereka asik berbincang-bincang di meja makan sambil minum teh. Hingga Gopal dan yang lain masuk untuk menjenguknya.

"Yo. Kau kelihatan sehat sekali ya Boboiboy" sapa Gopal yang diikuti Fang di belakangnya. Juga Ying yang sedang mendorong kursi roda yang sedang dinaiki Yaya.

Boboiboy menyambut dan membalas ucapan Gopal denga senyuman hangat. "Apa-apaan sih kau ini Gopal?" ucapnya.

Ying memarkirkan kursi roda Yaya di samping meja dan kemudian mereka semua duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Gopal duduk di sebelah Boboiboy, di depan Boboiboy ada Fang, dan Ying di sebelah Fang.

"Boboiboy. Kau ini sebenarnya apa?" tanya Fang langsung _to the poin_.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum "Superhero yang terbaik" jawabnya enteng dengan maksud bercanda

"Kau merasa begitu ya?" balas Gopal sambil sweatdrop.

"Tapi memang terbaik, kan?"

"Iya kami tidak bisa menyangkalnya" Ying mengiyakan candaan garing dari temannya itu.

Kemudian raut wajah mereka berubah serius. "Boboiboy. Apa Boboiboy Api sudah berevolusi?" tanya Fang mengawali pembicaraan serius ini.

Boboiboy setengah membelalak dan memberikan Fang tatapan tajam. Dia kelihatan enggan memberitahukan keadaan sebenarnya. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" tanyanya.

"Iya" jawab Fang singkat.

Ya ampun apa-apaan suasana penuh ketegangan ini?

"Boboiboy, sebaiknya kau beritahu saja pada mereka" saran Ochobot.

Boboiboy mendengus dan dengan sangat terpaksa bercerita. "Seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri Boboiboy Api memang sudah berevolusi dan kemungkinan dia sudah berevolusi sejak sebulan yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya pada saat kebakaran besar malam itu." jelasnya.

"Tapi bukankah itu…" protes Fang. Tapi tiba-tiba di teringat dengan mimpinya tadi. "Aku sudah tahu?" gumam Fang.

"Kau tahu? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah-" kata Ying yang terpotong dengan ucapan Fang.

"Bukan begitu. Saat aku pingsan, aku bermimpi" seru Fang sambil memegang kepalanya dan kemudian bercerita apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi itu.

.

 _Fang berlari mencoba menghampiri dan menyelamatkan temannya yang sudah terjebak di tengah kobaran api itu "Boboiboy. Boboiboy!" serunya._

 _Boboiboy Blaze menoleh padanya "Fang, jangan mendekat!" serunya,_

 _Benar saja Boboiboy Blaze memperingatkan Fang tentang kayu terbakar dari atap yang akan jatuh di depan Fang. Fang baru menyadarinya dan mencoba menghindar. Namun sudah terlambat dan akhirnya dia terpental dengan beberapa bagian tubuh terkena sambaran api._

 _Kemudian sambil menangis Boboiboy Blaze merangkak mencoba menghampiri Fang yang sudah terkapar di tanah dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran itu._

.

Boboiboy langsung protes "Aku tidak ingat pernah nangis, sambil teriak-teriak manggil namamu begitu!" serunya sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja, lalu berjalan ke arah dinding.

"Benarkah kejadiannya seperti itu Fang?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Bisa saja itu hanya imajinasiku" jawab Fang ragu-ragu.

"Boboiboy apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu? Kenapa Boboiboy Api bisa berevolusi?" tanya Ying.

Boboiboy berbalik dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil melipat tangan. "Sayangnya, aku sendiri juga sulit mengingatnya?" jawabnya.

"Hah?" gumam semua temannya heran dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy.

"Aku memang tahu Boboiboy Api sudah berevolusi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana caranya. Kemungkinan saat kejadian itu terjadi Boboiboy Api mengambil alih diriku, dan ingatan yang harusnya dibagi denganku malah gagal dikirm" jelas Boboiboy.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Fang langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku!? Mimpi itu jelas menunjukkan kalau aku terlibat dengan kejadian kebakaran dan berevolusinya Boboiboy Api. Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!?" protesnya.

"Hu…uh. Sebelumnya Boboiboy Api juga bilang kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa" tambah Gopal menimpali.

"Kalau begitu. Kemungkinan ada yang menghapus ingatan kalian berdua" simpul Ochobot. Membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terperangah.

"Menghapus ingatan? Untuk apa?" tanya Gopal sedikit protes dengan kesimpulan yang diberikan Ochobot.

"Untuk memfitnah Boboiboy Api dan menyembunyikan identitas dari pelaku pembakaran yang sebenarnya" ujar Ochobot.

Memang Boboiboy Api pernah membuat beberapa kebakaran kecil di sekitar pulau rintis. Tapi dia melakukannya tanpa sengaja. Dan sekarang ada orang yang ingin memanfaatkan trauma mengerikan itu. agar Boboiboy Api kembali kena tuduh.

"Tapi bukankah setelah kebakaran itu. Boboiboy Api terlihat baik-baik saja, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Bagaimana caranya kau menstabilkan kekuatannya?" tanya Fang pada Boboiboy.

"Kau lupa? Bukannya kau yang membuat energinya stabil?" jawab Boboiboy santai.

"Eh? Aku?" seru Fang sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Makanya waktu itu aku sudah bilang, kan?"

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan yang waktu itu saja, Fang"_

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Fang.

"Apapun yang sudah kau lakukan untuknya, aku berterima kasih" ucap Boboiboy. "Ngomong-ngomong Fang. Bisa kau berdiri disini?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk lantai di dekatnya.

"K–Kenapa?" tanya Fang agak bingung dengan apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Boboiboy.

"Sudah lakukan saja"

Fang menurut saja dan mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh rekan sekaligus rivalnya itu dengan sedikit malas.

Lalu Boboiboy langsung melayangkan sebuah tinju dari kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah perut Fang. Membuat Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal langsung tercengang dengan mulut menganga. Ternyata ungkapan 'Orang pendiam bila sudah marah sangat menakutkan' itu benar adanya.

Fang langsung saja meringis kesakitan dan berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Dasar sembrono! Kau pikir kau itu apa? Superman? Apa sih yang kau pikirkan!? Apa yang akan terjadi jika waktu itu aku tidak sadar lagi?" seru Boboiboy yang terdengar sangat marah.

"Kau? Sadar lagi?" gumam Ying bingung dengan ucapan temannya itu.

Boboiboy langsung membelalak dengan mulut menganga. Baru sadar dengan ucapan barusan.

"Sudah kuduga. Waktu itu kau benar-benar…" gumam Ying yang tak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih tepat untuk di ucapkan.

Sekarang Boboiboy menjadi syok "Kau benar. Setelah sekali lagi aku bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze, Aku lepas kendali. Aku sangat ingin menghancurkan semuanya… atau… membunuh semuanya."

Semuanya diam tak ada yang mau menyela ucapan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. "Menakutkan. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan." Ucapnya. Sekarang dia memegangi kepalanya dan mulai menyalahkan dirinya. "Entah apa yang sudah kulakukan sebulan lalu. Aku mungkin sudah tidak sengaja membunuh orang lain!"

"Sudah Boboiboy!" gertak Ochobot mencoba menenangkan sifat paranoid temannya itu.

"Lupakan saja. Boboiboy Api memang seharusnya bertambah kuat. Aku saja yang terlalu egois dan menghalang-halangi potensinya itu. Malah harusnya aku berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkan kalian" kata Boboiboy lebih tenang sekarang. Kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke meja dan mengambil gelas tehnya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Gopal.

"Karena hal yang menjadi penyebab revolusinya dan bagaimana cara Fang menstabilkan energinya waktu itu tidak diketahui. Aku tidak bisa menemukan solusi yang tepat. Tapi mungkin kalian bisa melakukannya seperti waktu itu" jelas Ochobot.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yaya.

"Saat Boboiboy Api pertama kalinya menunjukkan dirinya di depan kalian"

Sekarang mereka mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ochobot. Mereka harus mengajaknya berhibur dan bersenang-senang, sampai stres yang dirasakannya hilang.

"Kalau begitu sih mudah. Kita ajak saja dia besok ke Taman hiburan. Kita main disana sampai puas." saran Gopal. Dan langsung disetujui oleh semuanya. Lagipula besok kan hari minggu.

Prangg… tiba-tiba saja gelas yang dipegang oleh Boboiboy jatuh dan pecah ke lantai. Mengejutkan semuanya. Seketika itu juga Boboiboy langsung ambruk dan berlutut lemas.

"Bo–Boboiboy!" seru Gopal langsung menghampiri Boboiboy yang sudah meringkuk di atas lantai "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyanya penuh kecemasan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukan aku yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan" jawab Boboiboy dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Gopal, teman-teman. Dari sini serahkan pada pihak rumah sakit saja. Bisa ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" tukas Ochobot.

Mereka semua mengiyakan permintaan Ochobot dan mengikuti kemana bola robot kuning itu membawa mereka walaupun berat meninggalkan teman mereka sendirian di ruangan itu.

.

Ochobot membawa mereka semua ke area yang lebih sepi, mudahnya di depan kamar mayat.

"Kenapa kita kesini sih, Ochobot. Seram tau" gerutu Gopal.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ochobot?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak enak membicarakan hal ini pada kalian di depan Boboiboy, jadi kubawa kalian kesini." Ucap Ochobot basa-basi. "Tentang Boboiboy Api hanya tinggal dua hari lagi" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fang heran.

"Boboiboy Api hanya mampu bertahan dari kuasa barunya dalam dua hari lagi dan jika energinya tidak segera dinormalkan. Boboiboy Api tidak akan pernah kalian kenali lagi." Jelas Ochobot.

Semuanya langsung syok dan bingung mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Ochobot. Mereka tidak bisa komentar apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka memang harus pergi bermain dengan Boboiboy Api besok.

"Pokoknya, tolong bantuannya" ucap Ochobot menepuk bahu Fang dan pergi berlalu menuju ruangan Boboiboy lagi.

.

Fang sudah selesai berganti dari baju pasien ke pakaian biasanya. Dan sekarang dia mengemasi barang dan tas sekolahnya yang terbawa sejak kemarin.

Karena keadaannya baik-baik saja. siang ini dia sudah diijinkan pulang.

Dia menatap ranjang sebelahnya. Yaya sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan inap, mungkin masih beberapa hari lagi gadis berkerudung itu akan tidur di rumah sakit. Dan dia tidak yakin Yaya bisa ikut bersama mereka ke taman hiburan besok.

Ya itu tidak masalah. Jadi dia langsung menarik tasnya dan berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya.

Sepanjang jalan Fang terus menerus murung. Dia terus teringat mimpi itu juga keadaan Boboiboy Api yang kelihatan tidak baik saat ini.

Hingga sebuah panggilan tanda pesan berbunyi di jam tangan kuasanya, menyadarkan dari lamunan. Dia tau ini adalah pesan Kapten Kaizo, jadi dia langsung bergegas untuk pulang dan melihat apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kakaknya itu.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dalam rumah hantu Fang yang penuh dengan mesin dan alat komunikasi. Fang mulai menekan tombol dan berkomunikasi dengan Kapten Kaizo melalui perangkat digital yang bisa menghasilkan proyektil tubuh secara lengkap.

"Selamat siang, Kapten. Ada masalah apa jadi anda menghubungi saya?" ucap Fang mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan di bumi saja" jawab Kapten Kaizo.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Kapten. Hanya saja…." ucapan Fang terputus. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Pang, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya…"

Fang mulai menceritakan keadaan yang sedang terjadi pada saat ini pada pimpinannya itu. Masalah Boboiboy Api juga kebakaran saat itu kemudian ingatan penting miliknya yang hilang begitu saja.

"Oh, jadi begitu" Kapten Kaizo sudah paham dengan hanya sedikit penjelasan dari Fang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita lenyapkan saja dia?" lanjutnya memberikan solusi.

"Apa?"

"Dia sangat berbahaya bukan? Dan lagipula dari awal Boboiboy mengharapkan tidak pernah mengharapkan keberadaannya"

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa tidak ada cara lain!? "

"Hanya ini solusi yang bisa kuberikan"

"Itu bukan solusi! Lagipula meskipun artinya berbeda, melenyapkannya berarti sama saja dengan membunuhnya!" Fang menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tidak sadar sudah menggertak dan berani melawan ucapan Pimpinannya itu. "Kakak. Beri aku kesempatan" lanjutnya.

"Uhm?"

"Berikan aku waktu sampai besok sore, untuk mencoba menyelamatkan dan menstabilkan energinya. Jika kami gagal sampai matahari terbenam di esok hari, kau boleh lakukan hal sesukamu"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku bertaruh kau tidak akan berhasil" Ucap Kapten Kaizo dengan angkuh.

"Jangan remehkan aku. Karena entah bagaimana caranya aku sudah pernah menyelamatkan Boboiboy Api sekali dan aku akan menyelamatkannya lagi. Aku tidak akan menyerah demi temanku. Tidak akan kubiarkan apapun menghalangiku, meskipun itu adalah Kakakku sendiri"

"Kita lihat saja nanti" balas Kapten Kaizo yang langsung menutup panggilan dari proyektor tersebut.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ini adalah chapter yang paling melelahkan yang pernah kubuat susah banget ngepasin adegan battle nya itu. (Boleh nggak aku berhenti nulis aja) *Dilempari tomat busuk. Becanda kok.**

 **Buat yang udah review makasih banyak ya?**

 **Meriamnya itu kayak punyanya Black Rock Shooter (Padahal gak ada yang nanya)**

 **Kenapa aku tulis matanya Boboiboy Blaze bersinar disini? Itu cuma bantuan buat reader supaya bisa ngebedain mana dia yang normal mana yang lepas kendali.**

 **Biar nggak tambah heran kenapa Boboiboy Blaze cuma bisa bertahan dua hari dari kekuatan barunya. Aku jelaskan deh.**

 **Disini kan dia bertarung sama Ejo jo pakai banyak banget tenaga. Lalu Energinya jadi nggak stabil terus susah dibalikin. Kan cerita nya disini dia nggak bisa bertarung terlalu lama.**

 **Jangan bingung kenapa Fang pake ngelindungi Ejo jo. Mei cuma mau kasih amanat aja disini "Kalo misalnya orang udah berbuat jahat sama kita jangan dibalas sama kejahatan"**

 **Terus satu lagi. Kalo emang Boboiboy gak pernah ngarepin Api ada terus kenapa malah dia yang dipake buat bertarung sama Ejo jo. Soalnya dia kuat. Boboiboy yakin Blaze sendiri udah cukup buat ngalahin Ejo jo sama antek-anteknya dan dia nggak perlu bertukar jadi Elemental lain Tapi dia nggak nyangka bakalan jadi kayak gitu kejadiannya.**

 **Oke chapter depan mereka main di taman bermain. Disana entar dikasih tau sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sama Boboiboy Api terus entar dia jadi kenapa. Tunggu dengan sabar ya? jangan lupa review. Bye-bye salam dari Mei.**


	3. Kesempatan Terakhir

**Tahun ajaran baru mau mulai ya (kalau yang masih sekolah)** **se** **neng** **gak** **,** **bisa ketemu dan ngumpul-ngumpul lagi sama temen-temen. Aku juga pengen, sayangnya aku udah lulus. Sebentar lagi mau kuliah. Jadi kangen masa-masa SMA (baru juga lulus).**

 **Belajar bareng, kerja kelompok, traveling dan makan-makan bareng, ngerjain temen, dikerjain temen, tidur di kelas, nongkrong-nongkrong atau jajan ke warung pas jam kosong, nyetel film, dan berbagi saat ujian (berbagi pensil, penghapus, rautan, tip-ex, pulpen dan berbagi…. Jawaban)** **Yang paling banyak kusebutin tadi jangan ditiru ya**

 **Sebelum memulai fic ini aku mau** **ngebalas Review** **dari** **Harukaze Kagura-chan (sorry manggilnya pake chan, kebiasaan). Nggak kok, tebakanmu gak salah. Aku cuma nge-recycle ceritanya biar sesuai sama penggemar fandom Boboiboy yang gak terlalu suka sama pairing-pairingan. Makasih juga buat sarannya ya** **,** **mungkin kalau ada waktu nanti.** **Eh, Tapi kalau Ice udah kok.**

 **Boboiboy beserta tokoh fiktif di dalamnya bukan milikku tapi milik Animonsta. Titik!**

 **Chapter 3 :** **Last Chance**

Orang bijak pernah berkata. Jika kau menginginkan kekuatan atau kekuasaan besar, kau harus bersiap untuk menanggung resiko besar juga.

Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu datang kepadamu sedangkan kau tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Kau terpaksa harus menanggung resiko dari hal yang tidak pernah kau harapkan.

Siapa yang tahu, apa yang ada di balik senyuman dan wajah yang ceria itu.

.

Boboiboy Api tampak gelisah, keringat dingin mengucur keluar dari wajah masamnya. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk antara tegang dan panik, tapi sepertinya harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kalau dia takut naik salah satu wahana ekstem di taman bermain pulau rintis ini.

Sayangnya dia sudah terlanjur menerima tantangan dari teman-temannya. dan bersama-sama Fang dia menaiki wahana … *(Apa namanya aku lupa. Kalau di Dufan sih Hysteria)

"H–Hei Fang. I–Ini…" ucapnya dengan suara gemetar sambil menatap Fang.

Sementara Fang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum puas, merasa berhasil mengerjai Boboiboy Api. Dulu dia yang mengerjai mereka, sekarang mereka yang mengerjai dia. "Bersiaplah Boboiboy~" godanya.

Kemudian wahananya berhenti naik dan mulai bergoyang tanda sudah siap untuk dijatuhkan. Membuat mereka berdua tersentak, terlebih Boboiboy Api dia semakin panik saja.

Sedetik kemudian wahana untuk tempat duduk pengunjung itu langsung dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 80 meter ke atas tanah. Membuat Boboiboy Api berteriak histeris sambil menahan topinya agar tidak terbang.

Ya siapa yang menyangka Boboiboy Api yang ceria dan suka bersenang-senang ternyata takut naik wahana ekstrem.

Supaya jelas ceritanya, kita mundur ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

Hari semakin senja saja, cahaya matahari sudah berubah keemasan di ufuk barat. Sementara Fang berjalan sendirian melewati jalan yang biasa dilaluinya tanpa arah yang jelas, dia terlihat sangat murung.

Dia pergi keluar dari rumah hantunya sebentar untuk menenangkan diri setelah bertengkar dengan Kakaknya barusan. Karena begitu banyak hal mengganggu pikirannya baru-baru ini, sehingga dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sudah sejauh mana berjalan, bahkan semilir angin yang berhembus meniup tubuhnya pun tak lagi dirasakan. Berbagai ucapan terus terngiang di benaknya.

 _"_ _ **Entah apa yang sudah kulakukan sebulan lalu. Aku mungkin sudah…"**_

Fang menghentikan langkah kakinya. " _Karena aku maupun Boboiboy sama-sama tak mengingatnya, kami tak tahu kejadian sebenarnya_ " ucapnya dalam hati

Kemudian dia mendongkakan kepalanya menatap langit yang berwarna merah kejinggaan itu. tanpa disadari langkah kakinya itu sudah membawanya ke taman bermain kecil di taman pulau rintis.

Lalu dia berjalan menuju sebuah ayunan yang terletak disitu. Dan duduk disana sambil sesekali berayun kecil dan merenung.

 ** _"_** ** _Boboiboy Api hanya mampu bertahan dari kuasa barunya dalam dua hari lagi dan jika energinya tidak segera dinormalkan…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kita lenyapkan saja dia, lagipula dari awal Boboiboy tidak pernah mengharapkan keberadaannya"_**

" _Boboiboy Api mungkin akan menghilang, tapi sebagai personanya yang pernah hidup dia tak pantas diperlakukan seperti Monster. Jika memang keberadaannya harus dihapus, seharusnya Boboiboy sendiri yang melakukannya. Jadi akan kuhentikan Kakakku dan kubuktikan jika Api tak bersalah_."

.

Beberapa menit kemudian sementara Fang sedang asik dengan lamunannya. Ying lewat di depan taman itu.

"Loh, Fang?" tegur Ying.

Fang tersentak dan menoleh ke asal suara. "Ying? Sedang apa kau disini?" sahutnya.

Ying pun menghampiri Fang. "Kalau aku sih kebetulan lewat saja setelah dari toko. Harusnya aku yang tanya, kau sedang apa disini." Jawabnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di ayunan sebelah Fang.

"Aku… Hanya sedang menikmati waktu sendirian" balas Fang.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Kemudian Fang menceritakan pembicaraan dengan Kapten Kaizo tadi dan rencana melenyapkan Boboiboy Api kepada Ying. Tentu saja Ying sangat terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Tidak mungkin… Kakakmu berniat begitu?" gumam Ying.

Fang menggangguk dan bergumam kecil pertanda iya. "Karena itulah kita harus melindunginya dan meyakinkan Kakakku kalau dia tak bersalah. Tapi kita tidak memiliki apapun untuk membuktikannya"

Ying diam, sekarang dia jadi ikut-ikutan berpikir dan mencari solusi.

"Andai saja, aku mengingat kejadiannya mungkin kita bisa.." Penjelasan Fang terputus oleh saran Ying.

"Aku tidak tahu ini akan membantu atau tidak. Tapi kalau kau ingin melihat beritanya, aku punya rekamannya." tawar Ying.

.

Kemudian Fang ikut dengan Ying ke rumahnya untuk memutar video berita kebakaran sebulan lalu yang sudah direkam Ying dalam kaset dan di putar lagi di televisi.

# Beginilah rekaman beritanya.

Kobaran api menyala begitu besar dan sudah melahap seluruh rumah penduduk. Kepulan asap berwarna hitam mewarnai langit malam itu. terdengar suara sirine bersahutan dari puluhan mobil pemadam kebakaran, dan ambulan. Terlihat juga di video orang-orang berlarian mencoba membantu memadamkan api.

"Ya bersama dengan saya Rafi J. Jambul dimana ada masalah, disitu ada saya" ucap seorang reporter bertubuh gempal melakukan siaran secara langsung dari lokasi.

"Kebakaran telah melanda perkampungan Sepang di Pulau Rintis. Dari sini saya bisa merasakan panasnya pemirsa. Saat ini puluhan mobil kebakaran sedang dikerahkan untuk memadamkan apinya, namun sepertinya sang jago merah masih belum mau mengalah."

Bum. Terdengar suara ledakan besar dari salah satu rumah warga yang tepat berada di belakang pria berkumis tebal itu hingga membuatnya terpenjarat dan panik.

"Kebakarannya besar juga ya?" gumam Fang. fokus terhadap rekaman berita di layar televisi milik Ying. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat rekaman kejadian langsungnya seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Itu mungkin karena kau hanya menonton berita sisa kebakaran dan puing-puingnya saja." jawab Ying.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mendapatkan rekaman berita yang ini?"

"Haiya. Saya punya nenek wo, suka sekali duduk di depan TV. Mau siang atau malam, mau beliau sedang tidur atau tidak. TV ini selalu menyala" jelas Ying.

Fang hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Ying dengan tatapan 'krik-krik' _"Nggak bengkak tuh tagihan listrik?"_ ucap Fang dalam hati.

"Kebetulan malam itu, aku bangun untuk minum. Lalu tidak sengaja melihat berita ini dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk merekamnya untuk diperlihatkan pada kalian" jelas Ying.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali fokus ke rekaman kebakaran tadi.

# Fang Pov

"Bagaimana? Ada ingat sesuatu atau dapat petunjuk?" tanya Ying padaku.

"Percuma aku tidak ingat apapun" balasku. Tapi kemudian aku tersentak baru menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya. kenapa tidak terpikirkan selama ini?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ying penasaran.

"Lokasi kebakaran ini. Bukankah kampung Sepang dengan komplek perumahan kita kan cukup jauh?"

"Eh? Iya benar juga ya" balas Ying.

"Lalu kenapa aku dan Boboiboy jadi bisa ada disana? Bukankah kami tidak pernah lewat sana?"

"Mungkin saja hari itu kalian kebetulan lewat sana dan melihat ada yang terbakar lalu berniat memadamkan apinya" simpul Ying.

"Tunggu bukankah itu artinya, tempat itu memang sudah terbakar duluan sebelum aku dan Boboiboy sampai kesana?"

"Jadi itu berarti Boboiboy Api memang tidak bersalah. Kau benar Fang" seru Ying.

"Tapi tunggu. Kenapa aku dan Boboiboy bisa bersama-sama hari itu? Apa yang kami lakukan sampai jadi keluar malam-malam begitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh iya aku baru ingat sekarang. Bukankah hari itu kalian pulangnya telat karena di hukum membersihkan gudang" ucap Ying.

Aku langsung saja terperangah. Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat ada kejadian seperti itu.

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja catatan pelanggaran milik Yaya ini" ucap Ying sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku notes kecil berwarna pink milik Yaya kepadaku.

Memang sebagai ketua kedisiplinan siswa, Yaya punya tugas mencatat nama siswa yang berani melanggar peraturan dan memberikan hukuman yang sesuai. Karena catatan ini hanya berlaku sebulan jadi wajar jika Ying bisa memintanya.

Aku mengambilnya dan mulai membolak-balikkan halamannya. Terlihat beberapa nama siswa tertulis rapi disana lengkap beserta hari, tanggal dan pelanggarannya. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah nama Gopal yang tertulis hampir di setiap halaman. Alasannya tak jauh-jauh, datang terlambat atau membolos ke kantin.

Hingga aku sampai di satu halaman. Disana tertulis jelas namaku juga Boboiboy juga alasan kenapa nama kami ditulis, tepat di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini.

Aku ingat sekarang. Hari itu aku dan Boboiboy bertengkar hebat karena alasan sepele. Kemudian Yaya datang dan mencatat nama kami. Ketika sekolah berakhir, kami dihukum membersihkan gudang olahraga. Kami tidak diijinkan pulang sampai semua barang tertata rapi dan tak tersisa sedikitpun debu dari lantai dan perabotan disana.

Karena tempat itu sangat kotor. Jadi sampai hampir larut malam kami baru selesai membersihkannya. Begitu semua bersih dan pintunya sudah kami kunci, kami langsung pulang. Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi?

Apa kami pulang lewat sana? Lalu setelah itu apa kami bertemu dengan pelaku aslinya? Siapa. Siapa yang ada disana hari itu? Mungkinkah dia yang memancing Boboiboy Api berevolusi? Untuk apa?

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya apa yang dilakukannya pada Boboiboy? Apa aku melihat kejadiannya langsung hari itu?

# Normal Pov

Fang mencoba sangat keras untuk mengingatnya. Detik-detik ketika Boboiboy Api berevolusi. Orang lain yang bersama dengan mereka saat itu. Dia mencoba mengingat semuanya.

Kepalanya pusing, tapi dia mencoba membayangkannya. Hingga akhirnya cahaya matanya menghilang dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Dia langsung kehilangan kesadarannya seketika.

"Fang!" seru Ying panik melihat temannya pingsan di sebelahnya setelah melihat catatan yang diberikannya. Dia mencoba menyadarkan Fang dengan memanggilnya dan menggoyakan tubuhnya.

.

Keesokan paginya. Gopal pergi menuju rumah Boboiboy untuk menjemputnya.

"Jadi dia menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Gopal. Dia sedang menelpon Ying lewat jam tangan kuasanya.

"Apa boleh buat, dia pingsan dan baru saja terbangun? Aku hanya ingin membantu tapi tidak menyangka kejadiannya jadi begitu" balas Ying.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu Fang?" Gopal ganti bertanya pada Fang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja catatan itu sedikit menggangguku" jawab Fang tertawa nervous sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal.

"Sudahlah. Aku yang akan menjemput Boboiboy, jadi kalian tunggu saja di depan gerbangnya" ucap Gopal.

"Oke jangan lama-lama ya?" balas Ying yang kemudian menutup panggilan dari Gopal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu depan rumah Boboiboy pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok anak bertopi dinosaurus yang lidah topinya sedikit terangkat ke atas juga bola robot kuning yang sedang menggandeng tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bertukar jadi Boboiboy Api hari ini?" Gopal menghampiri mereka berdua dan mulai bertanya.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya. Menurutku ini keputusan yang tepat" jawab Ochobot.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Gopal. Jujur dalam hati dia masih merinding dan takut bertemu dengan Boboiboy Api. tapi dia beranikan dirinya, asal tidak sembarangan bicara saja. Boboiboy Api tidak akan membuatnya gosong.

"Nah, jaga dia baik-baik ya? Jangan lengah dan biarkan dia lepas dari pengawasanmu, oke?"

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Jadi kalian bermain saja tanpa aku"

"Baiklah" sahut Gopal malas dan mulai menggenggam tangan Api. lalu kemudian mulai mengajaknya pergi.

"Ah Gopal satu lagi!" seru Ochobot menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. "Ini penting. Sampai kita menemukan solusinya, Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan dia bertukar jadi Boboiboy Blaze"

"Serahkan padaku." Balas Gopal mencoba menenangkan Ochobot. lalu kemudian membalikkan badan "Ayo Boboiboy" lanjutnya mengajak Boboiboy Api seperti seorang kakak saja.

Boboiboy Api hanya mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyuman. Tumben kali ini dia mau menurut?

.

Kemudian mereka berdua jalan kaki menuju taman hiburan sambil bercengkrama dan bercerita.

"Jadi Gopal. Di taman bermain itu ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy Api.

"Kau tidak tahu? Di sana tempat semua wahana permainan bisa ditemukan" jawab Gopal.

"Woah! Jadi di sana tempat untuk melepaskan tekanan!?"

"Ya begitulah. Saat malamnya nanti akan ada pertunjukan kembang api dan pawai, kau mau lihat?"

"Mau! Tapi… nanti malam aku…" Wajah Api tertunduk, sepertinya ada hal yang mengganggunya.

Gopal mulai kebingungan dengan perubahan sifat mendadak dari Boboiboy Api. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya dan terus lurus menatap ke depan.

Hingga tanpa disadarinya, Boboiboy Api sudah menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Loh Boboiboy?" Gopal celingukan kesana kemari mencari anak kecil yang sedari tadi bersamanya dan sekarang hilang. Padahal dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebentar.

Dan ternyata si bocah itu, malah berhenti dan memarkirkan dirinya di sebuah pesta ulang tahun anak-anak untuk melihat aksi dari pertunjukan sulap. Ketika si pesulap jalanan itu selesai mempertunjukkan trik-trik kartunya, anak-anak bersorak kagum. Termasuk Boboiboy Api, dia langsung saja berbinar-binar.

"Hei, kau ini sedang apa sih?" Gopal langsung saja menghampirinya sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengomeli Boboiboy Api yang jalan-jalan seenaknya.

Sementara yang dibentak hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal, lalu menyatukan kedua telunjuknya.

Gopal langsung mendesah panjang, lalu langsung menarik lengan Api agar segera pergi dari sana. "Cepatlah yang lain sudah menunggu"

Sekarang Gopal mengerti maksud Ochobot untuk jangan lengah. Api kadang memang suka meleng dan perhatiannya mudah teralihkan. Coba lihat, belum satu menit setelah Gopal menyeret dan melepaskan tangannya. Api sudah hilang lagi. Kemana lagi ini anak?

Setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya Gopal menemukannya sudah jauh tertinggal di belakangnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia sedang ditawari permen oleh orang asing.

Gopal terperangah dan panik, lalu dengan secepat kilat dia segera menghampirinya dan mengusir orang mencurigakan itu. "Maaf ya, tidak usah. Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Bukannya Yaya sudah bilang padamu, jangan bicara atau menerima barang dari orang yang tidak kau kenal?" omel Gopal pada Boboiboy Api.

"Tapi itu kan hanya permen" protes Boboiboy Api.

"TIDAK. Siapa tahu permen itu sudah diberi obat bius atau bisa saja itu sebenarnya bukan permen. Bagaimana jika orang yang tadi adalah penculik? Kau mau ditangkap lalu dijual?"

Api tertunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Maafkan aku…" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Gopal tersentak, sekarang dia merasa bersalah, dia tidak bermaksud membentak Api seperti tadi. Seharusnya dia lebih sabar menghadapi persona kekanakan ini. Yang namanya anak kecil, tidak tahu benar dan salah

"Sudahlah. Kita bisa terlambat nanti" ucap Gopal dengan lembut, lalu menggandeng tangan Boboiboy Api dan menuntunnya.

.

Sementara itu Fang dan Ying sedang menunggu kedatangan Boboiboy dan Gopal di depan gerbang taman hiburan, sambil menghubungi Yaya.

"Dokter bilang aku baru bisa diijinkan besok" ucap Yaya melalui proyektor di jam tangan Ying.

"Syukurlah. Tidakkah itu kabar bagus" sahut Ying.

"Tapi sayang. Padahal aku ingin ikut hari ini"

"Sudah jangan pikirkan itu, yang penting kau sembuh dulu" ucap Fang.

Lalu kemudian mereka berdua melihat Gopal dan Boboiboy Api dari kejauhan.

"Mereka datang. Sepertinya sudah dulu ya, Yaya" ucap Ying.

"Iya. sampai ketemu besok"

"Cepat sembuh ya?" ucap Fang.

Kemudian Ying memutus panggilan dari Yaya, lalu menyapa Boboiboy Api dan Gopal.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Kenapa lama sekali sih?" omel Fang.

"Ada sedikit masalah di jalan tadi. Makanya kami sedikit terlambat" jawab Gopal ketus.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk" sergah Ying.

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka berempat pun masuk dan berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan.

"Jadi kita mau naik apa dulu?" tanya Fang yang kelihatan bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba wahana baru, taman es itu?" usul Ying.

"Taman es? Maksudmu wahana yang setiap bagiannya terbuat dari es itu?" tanya Gopal

"Iya. kau sudah dengar ya" jawab Ying.

.

Kemudian mereka menuju ke wahana taman bermain es. Setelah memakai pakaian hangat mereka pun masuk.

Betapa kagumnya mereka setelah masuk dan melihat taman itu. semua bagiannya mulai dari, patung, jembatan, dan kebunnya benar-benar terbuat dari es asli. Bahkan disini ada seluncuran yang terbuat dari es. Dan tempat ini suhunya sedingin di dalam freezer.

Boboiboy Api begitu girang, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru dan ingin langsung memainkannya. Dia berlari kesana kemari dan kemudian melemparkan dirinya ke atas tumpukan salju.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gopal pada Boboiboy Api.

"Tempat ini luar biasa Gopal!" seru Boboiboy Api terlihat begitu bahagia. "Hei, ayo kita naik itu!" ajaknya pada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk seluncuran besar dari es itu.

"Berseluncur ya?" gumam Fang sambil berkacak satu pinggang.

"Uhm! Pasti seru kalau kita meluncur sama-sama!" bujuk Boboiboy Api sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" untuk kali ini lebih baik Fang kabulkan saja permintaan dari persona temannya yang kekananak-kanakan ini.

"Aku tidak ikut. Kalian saja yang pergi" ucap Ying.

"Oke. Ayo kita meluncur Gopal, Fang" Boboiboy Api langsung menarik dan menyeret kedua temannya itu menuju puncak seluncuran.

Kemudian mereka bersiap meluncur bersamaan. Fang di depan, Gopal di tengah dan Boboiboy Api di belakang.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa tidak apa-apa meluncur bertiga sekaligus seperti ini!?" seru Fang panik. Dia khawatir mungkin seluncurannya akan rusak jika mereka nekat seperti ini.

"Okelah. Kita berangkat!" Boboiboy Api langsung mendorong pantatnya maju dan segera membuat Fang dan Gopal yang ada di depannya ikut-ikutan meluncur.

"Eh?" Fang dan Gopal langsung saja kaget dan tambah panik. Apalagi Api tanpa memberi aba-aba langsung saja membuat mereka meluncur.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun meluncur dari seluncuran tertinggi itu. Fang dan Gopal yang ada di depan hanya bisa berteriak histeris, sementara Boboiboy Api yang ada di posisi belakang malah tertawa kegirangan.

Ying yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka langsung terkagum-kagum. Dan beruntungnya mereka mendarat dengan mulus.

"Hei, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ying menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Cepat sekali" gumam Fang, masih syok.

"Dasar kau ini. Beri aba-aba dulu dong, supaya kami bisa bersiap-siap" omel Gopal pada Boboiboy Api.

Boboiboy Api hanya cengengesan. "Tapi seru sekali kan? Ayo kita naik lagi. Gopal, Fang" ajaknya.

"Apa!?" seru Fang kaget.

"Baiklah. Tapi kali ini kau yang di depan." Gopal mengiyakan permintaan Boboiboy Api dengan syarat.

Kemudian mereka bersiap-siap lagi. Tapi kali ini posisinya di tukar Fang yang di belakang dan Boboiboy Api yang di depan, lalu Gopal masih betah di tengah-tengah.

"Oke. Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Fang. dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Gopal dan Boboiboy Api. Lalu dengan dengan hitungan sampai tiga, Fang langsung mendorong pantatnya ke depan dan membuat mereka bertiga meluncur bersama-sama.

Tapi kejadian yang sama tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Mereka meluncur terlalu cepat dan parahnya kali ini mereka malah terjun ke samping seluncuran, lalu mendarat di tumpukan salju.

Fang tertawa. "Menyenangkan sekali ya Boboiboy, Gopal" ucapnya mencoba menutupi kesalahannya sambil menepis salju yang menempel di kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini Fang? Kuberi kepercayaan, malah jadi lebih parah" sahut Gopal dengan tatapan dingin.

Dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari sedari tadi Api sudah sesenggukan sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di punggung Gopal. Dan kemana hilangnya topi khasnya?

"Hiks… Go–Gopal…" desahnya dengan bulir air mata tertempel di sudut matanya.

"Api? Kau…" gumam Gopal terheran-heran, tidak biasanya biasanya persona yang satu ini menangis.

Boboiboy Api langsung tersentak dengan mulut menganga, dia sendiri tidak sadar jika dia menangis. Lalu dengan tertunduk malu dia berbalik dan menaikkan hoodie-nya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Topiku… Ambilkan topiku…" ucap Boboiboy Api yang suaranya masih terdengar parau dan wajah tertunduk, sambil menunjuk sebuah topi merah yang tergantung di ujung seluncuran.

Lalu kemudian mereka semua istirahat di bangku yang terbuat dari es. Mereka asik memperhatikan Boboiboy Api yang sedang sibuk memasang kembali topinya.

"Hei Fang. Tadi itu dia benar-benar…" bisik Gopal

"Iya aku tahu" potong Fang mendadak. Kemudian dia menghampiri Boboiboy Api "Boboiboy, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Kenapa saat topimu lepas tadi…" tanya Fang yang langsung disela oleh Api.

"Kenapa? aneh melihatku menangis?" ucap Boboiboy Api ketus.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu" balas Fang. Kenapa dengan anak ini, rasanya Fang bertanya dengan kata yang sopan dan baik. Tapi tetap saja dia tersinggung.

Boboiboy Api tertunduk, tapi akhirnya dia tetap menjelaskannya. "Aku aslinya lemah. Tapi aku sudah berjanji, tidak akan menangis apapun yang terjadi. Itulah sumpahku atas topi ini"

Sekarang entah kenapa suasana berubah menjadi begitu canggung.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kita keluar dan istirahat dulu yuk?" ucap Ying mencoba mencairkan suasana.

.

Kemudian mereka pun keluar dari tempat dingin itu untuk menghangatkan diri sambil menikmati beberapa gelas coklat hangat.

Boboiboy Api kelihatan ngambek dan malas bicara dengan teman-temannya, entah apa yang salah dan sudah membuatnya begitu. Lihat saja, sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan asik melihat ke arah lain (yang jelas bukan ke arah teman-temannya) dengan pandangan ketus sambil asik menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan.

"Fang, apa energinya belum stabil juga?" bisik Gopal

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau sendiri, apa Ochobot bilang sesuatu padamu tadi?" balas Fang.

"Dia hanya bilang 'Awasi Boboiboy baik-baik dan jangan biarkan dia bertukar jadi Boboiboy Blaze' itu saja?" jawab Gopal.

"Ini benar-benar sangat sulit. Kalau begini terus, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Jadi apa kau senang?" Gopal ganti bertanya pada Boboiboy Api.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Api ketus.

"Habis ini kita mau main apa?"

"Terserah kalian saja"

"Ini tidak akan berhasil" bisik Fang pada Gopal.

Kemudian Ying datang setelah kembali dari Unit P3K di taman bermain itu sebentar. "Maaf lama!" serunya.

"Ying, sebenarnya kau ini kemana sih?" tanya Gopal ketus,

"Aku harus keliling sebentar untuk mencari kantor P3K-nya dulu" jawab Ying. "Boboiboy, kemarikan tanganmu" pinta Ying pada Boboiboy Api untuk mengulurkan tangannya yang sempat tergores tadi.

Boboiboy Api hanya mendengus, tapi akhirnya dia tetap mengulurkan tangan kanannya. terlihat disana ada sebuah luka kecil, memang tidak parah tapi Ying risih melihatnya.

Kemudian Gadis keturunan cina itu mengeluarkan plester dan memasangkannya pada tangan Boboiboy Api dengan lembut.

Awalnya Api hanya diam dan menurut, tapi kemudian saat dia memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang sedang dipasangkan plester oleh Ying. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pecahan ingatan yang menghubungkannya dengan traumanya saat akan berubah menjadi Boboiboy Blaze mendadak saja muncul.

Boboiboy Api langsung syok. Lalu tanpa sengaja menarik lengannya dari cengkraman Ying, hingga membuat gadis itu hampir terjerembab.

"Maaf. Sakit ya?" tanya Ying khawatir.

Boboiboy Api baru tersadar. "Tidak…" jawabnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan teman-temannya sebentar.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" seru Gopal saat melihat Api pergi seenaknya tanpa bilang-bilang.

Api menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan Gopal dengan kasar. "Menyebalkan sekali. Memang kau security, jadi aku harus laporan padamu setiap saat?"

Dia langsung mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih keheranan dengan sifatnya ini.

Kemudian saat Boboiboy Api berlalu, mereka bertiga pun bisa menghela nafas lega.

Tapi kemudian mereka berpandangan heran. kenapa mereka jadi sangat lega? Tepat pada saat Boboiboy Api pergi lagi.

"Kita ini kenapa sih?" ucap Gopal baru sadar jika dia sedari tadi menahan nafas.

"Iya. kenapa kita jadi sangat lega saat Boboiboy pergi?" timpal Ying.

"Kita… tidak sedang bertengkar dengannya kan?" tanya Gopal.

Sementara Fang hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apapun. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia juga merasa bersalah pada Api. Dia pun berdiri "Aku juga akan ke toilet" ucapnya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat Fang asik berjalan sambil melamun. Di depan matanya sudah ada sosok robot kuning yang sangat dia kenal, Ochobot. Kenapa dia ada disini? Dan lagipula kenapa dia mengendap-endap sambil celingukan seperti itu? Setelah dia yakin keadaannya aman, Robot berbentuk bola itu langsung masuk ke belakang kumpulan mesin penjual minuman di dekat toilet.

Fang yang penasaran kemudian mendekat dan berdiri di depan mesin minuman yang paling pojok dekat dinding, mencoba menguping.

Dan ternyata disana, Boboiboy Api sudah meringkuk di atas lantai yang dingin itu, sambil memejamkan matanya dan setengah tertidur. Ochobot menghampirinya dan membangunkannya.

"Boboiboy, bangunlah." Ucap bola robot kuning itu dengan suara berbisik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Boboiboy Api.

"Uh.." Boboiboy Api mengerjap dan menggulirkan kedua manik berwarna senjanya itu, menatap pada Ochobot. Tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan tatapan matanya itu.

Benar saja tanpa peringatan apapun dan tatapan yang garang, Boboiboy Api langsung saja menyerang dan menyudutkan Ochobot ke dinding dengan mencekiknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mau mencoba melenyapkan Api lagi?" gertaknya.

"Ugh… Api, kendalikan dirimu. Jangan biarkan kuasamu mengambil alih" ucap Ochobot berusaha menyadarkan persona Boboiboy yang seperti kerasukan setan itu.

Api langsung tersadar dan begitu syok menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya pada robot bola kuning itu. Perlahan dia mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding, kemudian langsung duduk lemas.

"Aku memang mengerikan" gumamnya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Ochobot mencoba menengangkan Api dari rasa terpukulnya.

Api hanya tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyuman yang diberikannya tak sama seperti saat di depan teman-temannya. Senyuman ini begitu miris, lebih cocok disebut senyuman terpaksa.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi jujur, yang tadi hampir saja. Tidak apa-apa aku masih sanggup kok" jawab Boboiboy Api.

"Kau memang paling payah jika soal berbohong. Aku tahu kau tidak kuat lagi." protes Ochobot. "Sudahlah kita pulang saja" pintanya.

Boboiboy Api menggenggam kuat tangan Ochobot. "Jangan begitu, Ochobot. Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi"

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon… Aku masih bermain dengan mereka–dengan teman-teman.

Fang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka langsung terperangah, dia tidak menyangka Api ternyata menahan rasa sakit dan beban seberat itu.

"Kumohon… Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Jika kalian gagal, aku tidak akan pernah jadi diriku lagi. Lalu aku akan di hapus demi kebaikan semuanya. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku ingin bermain dengan Fang dan teman-teman untuk terakhir kalinya" desah Boboiboy Api dengan kata yang begitu berat diucapkan.

Ochobot memejamkan matanya, pasrah menuruti permohonan Api. kemudian dia kembali membuka mata birunya itu "Aku mengerti. Kalau kau sebegitu kerasnya memaksa, aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu"

Boboiboy Api terlihat sangat gembira dengan ucapan Ochobot.

"Tapi berjanjilah, jangan memaksakan diri jika tidak kuat lagi"

"Terima kasih, Ochobot. Kuharap setelah ini aku bisa terus melihatmu, meskipun dari dimensi yang lain" ucap Boboiboy Api yang segera tertidur lagi.

Setelah tugasnya selesai, Ochobot pun keluar dan berpapasan dengan Fang yang sedari tadi sibuk menguping mereka. Tapi sepertinya Ochobot tidak mempermasalahkannya.

.

Jadi mereka berdua pun menyingkir agak jauh dari sana, agar tidak terdengar oleh Boboiboy Api.

"Jadi Ochobot, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Api?" tanya Fang.

"Energinya tidak stabil dan kelebihan kapasitas" jawab Ochobot.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya belum waktunya Api berevolusi, Tubuh maupun pikirannya belum siap menerima kekuatan sebesar itu. Dia berubah karena merasakan emosi negatif, entah apapun itu. karena dia sepolos anak kecil, emosi negatif itu malah menjadi trauma. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia maupun kita tidak tahu masalahnya. Karena terus dirundungi oleh perasaan itu, kekuatan terus bertambah kuat dan menjadi _Overheat_. Lalu berakibat dengan perubahan sifatnya yang seperti monster itu" Jelas Ochobot

Tapi kelihatannya Fang masih kurang mengerti. Apa? Ochobot sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan dia masih belum mengerti juga?

"Mudahnya, dia seperti kerasukan Apinya sendiri" ringkas Ochobot.

"Lalu sejak kapan Api jadi seperti itu?"

"Sejak dia berubah lagi jadi Boboiboy Blaze." jawab Ochobot singkat

"Lalu kenapa–" seru Fang. yang langsung dipotong Ochobot.

"Dia yang memintanya." Sela Ochobot. "Api tidak mau kalian bermain dan mengabulkan keinginannya hanya karena kasihan padanya" lanjut robot tersebut

Fang menggeregetkan gigi-giginya. Entah karena dia kesal dengan tindaka Api yang memaksakan diri atau karena ucapan Ochobot, tidak jelas yang mana.

"Karena itulah, lebih baik kau tidak usah beritahu siapapun tentang ini atau kalian pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Demi kebaikan Boboiboy Api" Ochobot menepuk bahu Fang dan melayang pergi begitu saja.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Boboiboy Api kembali lagi ke tempat teman-temannya tadi.

Kemudian dia langsung heran. mengapa teman-temannya memperhatikannya begitu, pakai sok-sok senyum lagi.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" Tanya Boboiboy Api heran.

"Boboiboy, ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan di taman bermainnya" ajak Ying.

"Hah?"

"Ini kan taman hiburan. Kenapa kita hanya naik satu wahana?" ucap Gopal.

"Oh aku tahu. Ochobot pasti yang menyuruh kalian, karena cara pertama ini tidak berhasil" simpul Boboiboy Api.

"Tidak" balas Fang, yang kemudian melepaskan jam tangan kuasanya. Dan diikuti oleh Ying dan Gopal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Boboiboy Api kebingunan dengan apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak lihat. Kami melepas jam tangan kami lah" jawab Gopal enteng.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya supaya Ochobot tidak bisa menghubungi kami"

Kemudian mereka mengumpulkan dan menyerahkannya pada Fang.

"Ini akan kuletakkan di penitipan barang. Jadi kami tidak bisa mengambilnya sampai jam pulang" ucap Fang.

"Hah! Tunggu dulu. Itu berarti kalian jadi tidak ada kuasa, kan? Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak sengaja menyerang kalian?" Api semakin bertambah bertambah bingung dan panik.

"Ya kalau mau serang, serang saja. paling kami jadinya gosong" canda Gopal, walaupun rada-rada garing sih.

Ying menggenggam lengan Boboiboy Api yang kelihatan kebingungan "Sudah jangan pikirkan itu. Ayo kita bersenang-senang dan melepaskan tekanan" ajaknya.

"Bersiaplah Boboiboy" ucap Fang dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Boboiboy Api hanya mengerjap dengan ekspresi bingung. Api benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia itu berbahaya, dia bisa mengamuk dan menyerang kapan saja. Tapi Kenapa teman-temannya berbuat sejauh ini, dengan melepaskan jam tangan kuasa dan membiarkan pertahanan mereka kosong hanya untuk dirinya?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ini chapter niat sebenarnya pengen ku update kilat. Tapi sayang aku malah kena demam. Jadi telat banget deh ngetiknya. Maafkan author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini.**

 **Ada kejadian lucu dan juga horor pas aku berjuang menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

 **Yang lucu, ya flu ini. Hampir satu keluargaku pada kena. Yang pertama sih bapakku dulu, lalu menular ke Ibuku, keesokan harinya kakakku yang kedua yang kena. Eh tenyata dihari yang sama Kakakku yang pertama yang rumahnya jauh banget kena demam juga. Dan keesokan harinya aku yang kena, lalu besoknya malah nenekku yang kena.**

 **Karena flu ini seperti surat berantai, jadi aku menyebutnya fenomena flu berantai.**

 **Lalu kejadian horornya, bel pintu rumahku bunyi sendiri pas tengah malam. Lalu pas aku liatin nggak ada siapa-siapa. (udah biasa sih, kadang malah ada yang suka nampakin diri tiba-tiba. Abis tu ilang dalam sekejap mata. Kadang ada aja yang jahil mindahin atau nyembunyiiin barang di rumah)**

 **Udah ah, jangan cerita yang serem-serem, nanti readers pada kabur**

 **Dan soal Spirit Date A Live itu. Kalau kalian tanya aku, yang mana yang cocok sifatnya sama Elemental BBB.**

 **Mungkin Gempa: Tohka ada gabungan sama sifat Origami juga, Taufan: Kaguya atau Miku, Lalu Halilintar: Kurumi mungkin (seram amat), Blaze udah jelas Kotori, Ice : Yoshino, Solar: aku kurang tahu sepertinya Yuzuru, kalau Thorn aku belum pasti.**

 **Baiklah sudah kuputuskan fic ini akan selesai dalam 2-3 chapter lagi. Oh iya satu lagi, jawaban dari misteri ini akan terjawab di chapter terakhir. Jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya di update ya.**


	4. Api dari Hati

**Hai, akhirnya chapter keempat ini kelar juga. Maaf, kelamaan ya aku Nge-update ya?**

 **Soalnya lagi keasikan nonton ulang drama Kill Me Heal Me sih sampai terbawa suasana dan hampir lupa nyelesain fic ini. Emang sih Dramanya itu udah dari tahun lalu tapi berapa kali pun ditonton tetap aja rasanya gimana gitu. Apalagi pas episode 7, 8 dan 9 (itu episode favoritku)**

 **Dan yang lebih bikin nambah feel-nya itu OST dari Jang Jae In ft Nashow yang judulnya Auditory Hallucination. Dan gara-gara itu juga aku jadi kepikiran pengen bikin fic Boboiboy yang ceritanya dia punya tujuh kepribadian dalam satu tubuh, tapi mungkin lain kali aja atau bisa aja batal soalnya belum kepikiran jalan ceritanya. Kalau menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Udah ah, malah ngomentari Drama. Langsung aja deh.**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta. Titik tidak pakai koma.**

 **Chapter 4 : Flames of The Heart**

Kasih sayang, cinta, dan persahabatan selalu terjalin dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Begitu pula dengan roda kehidupan yang tak pernah berhenti berputar dan bergerak.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, kemana roda-roda itu akan membawamu?

Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Tentukanlah mulai dari sekarang.

.

Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya.

Fang dan kawan-kawannya pergi bersama Boboiboy Api untuk bermain di taman hiburan. Wahana yang pertama kali mereka kunjungi adalah Taman Es.

Awalnya mereka bersenang-senang, hingga tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy Api bersikap ketus kepada mereka. Mereka pikir Boboiboy Api membenci dan bosan bermain dengan mereka.

Ternyata anggapan mereka salah. Api sebenarnya sangat ingin bermain dengan mereka, dia begitu menantikan hari ini. Tapi karena kondisinya, dia terpaksa menjaga jarak.

Lalu setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, Fang dan yang lain memutuskan untuk mengurus Api dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

Setelah Fang mengajak Boboiboy Api naik *(sebut saja Hysteria, aku gak nemu nama aslinya), sekarang giliran Gopal yang mengajak Api naik _roller coaster._

Seperti sebelumnya Boboiboy Api ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin, tapi tidak berani bilang jika dia takut.

"Ukh…" Api semakin panik saja begitu kereta luncur itu sudah ada di puncak luncuran. "Ah… Aku tertipu." katanya sambil menatap Gopal yang duduk di sebelahnya

Sementara Gopal hanya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi lucu Api ketika ketakutan.

"Hii…" Boboiboy Api semakin bertambah risih karena senyuman Gopal. Apalagi sedetik kemudian kereta _roller coaster_ itu langsung meluncur dengan sangat cepat. Hingga membuat Api berteriak histeris.

.

Setelah mereka selesai dan turun dari wahana _roller coaster_ , Boboiboy Api yang kesal mulai mengomel dan mengumpat-umpat pada Gopal.

"Apa sih maumu itu, Gopal!? Bukannya tadi kau bilang, tinggiku juga tidak akan sampai untuk naik!? Kau sengaja melakukannya untuk mengerjaiku ya!?"

Dan Gopal yang diberikan omelan hanya nyengir kuda dan mencoba menenangkan Boboiboy Api yang sedang naik darah itu.

Bobobiboy Api yang masih kesal dan dengan wajah garang itu kemudian memberikan sebuah kepalan tinju di depan wajah Gopal, dia mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak benar-benar memukul Gopal. "Lihat saja akan kubalas suatu hari nanti kau" ucapnya dengan sebuah _triple crush_ di kepalanya.

Sementara Fang dan Ying yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya diam. Mereka cukup takjub Api bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar atau melempari mereka dengan bola Api, dan lebih memilih mengoceh dan mengomel disaat kesal begitu.

.

Kemudian setelah Boboiboy Api lebih tenang, Ying mengajaknya ikut masuk ke rumah hantu, disana sangat gelap dan menyeramkan. Terlihat ada berbagai tiruan dan patung dari hantu melayu terkenal disana sini.

Tentu saja Boboiboy Api merasa risih disana, dia hanya bisa memasang tampang masam sambil mengekor dibelakang Ying. Tapi kali ini penyebabnya adalah sifat dasar dari Boboiboy asli yang takut dengan hantu.

Tapi kelihatannya Ying tidak takut sama sekali, dengan santai gadis cina itu berjalan memimpin di depan. Lalu kemudian dia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Boboiboy Api. "Boboiboy, ayo pegang tanganku" ucapnya. Sepertinya Ying sangat mengenali sifat Boboiboy.

Boboiboy Api hanya menatap dengan ragu-ragu. "Hah!? Aku bukan anak kecil. Kau pikir aku takut dengan yang beginian!?" protesnya.

Ying hanya memberikan senyuman horor. "Oh~ Tidak takut ya?~ Oke, kau yang jalan di depan" godanya pada Boboiboy Api. Seketika itu juga wajah Boboiboy Api langsung pucat.

"K–Kenapa aku yang harus jalan di depan?" balas Boboiboy Api dengan gugup.

"Tadi katanya berani? Wuuu Boboiboy~" jawab Ying sambil membuat suara horor untuk menakut-nakuti Boboiboy Api.

"Hentikan, Kau membuatku takut!" bentak Api. "Dasar." Dia pun menyerah dan memilih memegang tangan Ying lalu membiarkan gadis itu menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar.

.

Sementara disaat yang sama di luar angkasa terlihat sebuah kapal angkasa mulai mendekati bumi. Kalau tidak salah bukankah itu kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo?

"Kapten, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke bumi" ucap tangan kanan kepercayaan Kaizo, Lahap.

"Bagus. Begitu sampai biar aku saja yang turun, kau tetap disini dan bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan." balas Kapten Kaizo.

"Baik Kapten."

Kapten Kaizo beralih menatap ke arah bumi, entah apa yang sedang direncanakannya.

.

Kemudian setelah keluar dari rumah hantu mereka berempat berpindah menaiki wahana bianglala. Setelah Ying menapakan kakinya masuk ke dalam, petugas itu langsung menutup pintu dan memasang pengamannya. Lalu wahana itu pun mulai bergerak naik secara perlahan.

Boboiboy Api langsung berjalan mendekati jendela yang menghadap ke arah kota. "Woah! Aku bisa lihat rumah Tok Aba dari sini!" serunya. Dia seperti sudah melupakan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal tadi.

Fang dan yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat Api bisa kembali ceria seperti biasanya, sambil duduk dengan tenang di bangku.

"Boboiboy, bisakah aku bertanya padamu?" Ucap Fang mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Dan Api hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil sambil melirik ke arah Fang.

"Begini aku penasaran dengan jam kuasamu itu, yang kutahu persona Elemental milik Boboiboy akan terbentuk tergantung perasaan yang dialaminya. Tapi apakah ada kemungkinan untuk menghapus Elemental yang sudah ada?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy Api tercengang, kemudian dia kembali menoleh keluar. "Bisa" jawabnya singkat. Membuat teman-temannya terperangah, itu berarti ada kemungkinan besar Api akan dihapus.

"Ba–Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gopal nervous.

"Yang kudengar, Ochobot sudah mengembangkan sebuah program semacam virus, yang bisa melemahkan energi dari Elemen yang ada di jam kuasa. Tentu saja virus itu bisa diatur untuk menghapus elemen yang diinginkan. Lalu ketika kuasanya semakin lemah, personanya akan menghilang begitu saja." jelas Boboiboy Api.

"Kalau misalnya program itu digunakan untuk dirimu, bagaimana? Apa kau rela menghilang?" tanya Ying panik.

"Jika memang aku kuasa yang tidak berguna dan hanya membahayakan orang lain. Mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Api dengan entengnya. Kemudian dia menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada teman-temannya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah begitu saja, aku akan berusaha agar bisa tetap hidup" lanjutnya.

Fang berdiri dan menghampiri Api, lalu menepuk bahunya. "Ya. dan kami ada disini untuk membantumu" ucapnya.

"Oh?" Fang menoleh keluar, entah kenapa rasanya burung kecil yang sedari terbang berputar di atas taman bermain itu. Semakin lama semakin terbang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Benar saja, burung itu langsung menabrak dan memecahkan kaca, hingga kepalanya sendiri pecah. Dan itu membuat mereka berempat sangat panik, Ying dan Gopal langsung berdiri, sementara Fang dan Api hanya melangkah mundur.

Tapi sepertinya Api mundur terlalu jauh, hingga menabrak pintu yang tiba-tiba saja penahan pintunya terlepas. Tentu saja secara otomatis pintunya langsung terbuka.

Api hanya membelalak begitu merasakan pijakannya terlepas, dan tubuhnya sudah berada di udara.

Dan dengan cepat Fang langsung menangkap lengan Api dan berpegangan pada sisi pintu agar dia tidak ikut-ikutan terjatuh.

Ya tuhan, Api terjatuh. Memang kemalangan bisa melanda siapapun, tapi kecelakan di taman bermain itu jarang sekali terjadi. Kemana perginya petugas pengawasnya? Sebenarnya seperti apa jaminan keamanan taman bermain ini?

Fang berusaha menahan Api agar tidak terjatuh, tapi dia tidak kuat menarik bocah itu kembali ke dalam kotak. "Bertahanlah, Api!" seru Fang.

"Sudahlah Fang, nanti kau juga ikut-ikutan jatuh" balas Api.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku membiarkanmu mati!?" seru Fang yang kesal dengan ucapan Api.

"Aku tidak akan mati. Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan sebelumnya?"

"TIDAK. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!" seru Fang. "Gopal, jangan diam saja, bantu aku!" lanjutnya mengomeli Gopal.

Gopal langsung tersentak. Dia baru sadar, gara-gara saking takutnya tubuhnya sampai terasa kaku, dia hanya berdiri mematung di tempat. Lalu dengan segera dia memegang tangan Api dan membantu Fang menarik bocah itu kembali ke dalam kotak.

Usaha mereka berhasil, lalu Ying dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu yang terbuka itu.

Setelah adegan yang menyeramkan itu mereka pun bisa menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja.

.

Setelah puas bermain, Boboiboy Api dan teman-temannya pun beristirahat di bangku panjang sambil menikmati es loli.

"Mengejutkan sekali. Siapa yang menyangka pengaman di wahana sebesar itu bisa rusak" ucap Gopal mendinginkan suasana diantara mereka dan Api.

"Haiya. Tentu saja bisa. Bianglala itu adalah wahana yang paling pertama dan paling tua disini. Mungkin karena jarang mendapat perawatan, jadi sudah banyak bagian yang rusak" balas Ying.

"Untung kau sigap menolongnya tadi Fang" tukas Gopal.

Fang hanya membalas dengan senyuman sambil kembali memasukan es loli itu ke mulutnya.

"Kau berlebihan. Seharusnya kalian tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku juga bisa kok terbang dan mendarat dengan mulus" kata Api ketus. "Ya, tapi aku berterima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi" lanjutnya sambil membuang muka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak terbang tadi?" tanya Gopal sarkatis.

Api memandang ke arah atas. "Aku…Aku hanya mengetes kalian saja tadi" jawabnya.

"Eleh. Bilang saja kau panik sampai lupa kalau bisa terbang. Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu itu saat naik roller coaster tadi, konyol banget" protes Gopal

Api langsung menoleh dan memberikan Gopal tatapan tajam. "Apa katamu?!" serunya yang terdengar sangat marah. Dan membuat teman-temannya terpenjarat.

"Hmph… Terserahlah, aku sudah capek" ucapnya dengan pandangan ketus. Kemudian dia kembali membuang mukanya "Lagipula. Ya, aku sudah tidak terlalu bosan lagi" lanjutnya sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Um… Baguslah" balas Fang sambil melipat tangannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Entah apa yang sudah kulakukan sebulan lalu. Aku mungkin sudah…"_**

Kemudian Fang menoleh pada Boboiboy Api. "Ada apa?" tanya Api.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Karena Boboiboy yang asli sudah pasti tidak mengingatnya, tapi Api apa mungkin sebulan yang lalu kau–" pertanyaan Fang terputus karena sebuah dinding tembus pandang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya. Kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah ledakan dari misil yang ditembakkan kepada Boboiboy Api.

Mereka bertiga langsung menutup mata dan melindungi diri dengan tangan. Dan sangat terkejut begitu mereka membuka mata mereka, bangku yang diduduki oleh Boboiboy Api sudah hancur terbakar, ditambah Boboiboy Api pun sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"BOBOIBOY!" seru Fang panik dan melangkah maju mencoba mencari keberadaan Api. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena menabrak semacam dinding tembus pandang.

"Tidak ada gunanya melindunginya, Pang" ucap sosok pemuda berusia sekitar 20-an. Yang diketahui adalah Kakak kandung dari Fang, Kapten Kaizo.

Setelah turun dari Kapal Angkasa miliknya, dia melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan ke arah Fang dan yang lain.

"Kakak?" gumam Fang heran sekaligus syok mengetahui jika Kakaknya sendirilah yang sudah menyerang Boboiboy Api secara mendadak.

.

"Kakak, kau! Apa kau tahu sebenarnya yang kau sudah lakukan?!" seru Fang sangat panik.

"Boboiboy Api. Aku akan melenyapkannya" balas Kapten Kaizo.

"Hmm… Melenyapkan ya? Rasanya terdengar seperti 'Aku akan membunuhmu'." Terdengar suara dari Boboiboy Api, tapi dimana dia berada?

Boboiboy Api langsung menciptakan kobaran besar dari kakinya dan menghilangkan kepulan asap bekas tembakan misil yang berada di sekitarnya. Kemudian dia pun melompat turun dan mendarat dengan mulus.

Dia memberikan tatapan sinis pada Kapten Kaizo. "Kaizo. Yang kuingat terakhir kali kita ketemu, kau mengajak kami untuk bekerjasama dalam menjalankan niat baikmu" ucap Boboiboy Api ketus. "Tapi yang kulihat sekarang. sebelum peringatan dibunyikan, sebelum ada yang sempat evakuasi, kalian menembakkan misil ke tengah-tengah kerumunan. Kupikir kau berbeda dengan Alien dari planet Ata ta tiga itu, tapi ternyata kau sama saja"

"Igh… berani sekali bicara seperti itu pada Kapten" ucap Lahap kesal. Lalu dia pun menekan beberapa tombol dan mengaktifkan serangan misil ke arah Boboiboy Api. "Rasakan ini!"

"Boboiboy!" seru Gopal panik saat misil itu hampir mengenai temannya.

Boboiboy Api langsung memajukan tangan kirinya ke depan secara datar. Kemudian di depannya munculah sebuah dinding dari kobaran api yang sangat panas dan mampu menghancurkan misil-misil tersebut.

"Kalian akan menyesal sudah mencari masalah denganku " ucapnya sarkatis. Seketika itu juga kobaran api langsung melapisi pakaian yang dikenakan Boboiboy Api.

"Jangan Boboiboy!" seru Gopal bertambah panik. Sepertinya Boboiboy Api berniat bertukar menjadi Blaze, untuk menghadapi Kapten Kaizo.

Tubuh Boboiboy dikelilingi api. Lalu setelah api menghilang, terlihat perubahan pada penampilan Boboiboy Api. Warna jaketnya berubah menjadi merah terang dengan corak api dengan garis berwarna jingga. Topinya berwarna hitam dengan corak api yang berwarna merah terang dan putih. Celananya berwarna hitam dengan corak api yang berwarna merah, putih dan jingga juga sepatu hitam dengan campuran sedikit warna merah.

Kemudian dia membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan manik berwarna senjanya itu. "BOBOIBOY BLAZE!" serunya.

"Hahh… Sudah terlambat…" gumam Gopal.

Boboiboy Blaze menghentakan tangan kanannya yang penuh kobaran api ke udara "KAPAK BERAPI!" dan memanggil senjata kapak tombaknya itu lagi. Lalu kemudian menodongkannya ke arah Kaizo.

"Apa ingin mencoba melawanku!?" Kapten Kaizo langsung menarik pedang laser bercahaya andalannya itu.

"KAU YANG MULAI DULUAN, KAN!?" seru Boboiboy Blaze sangat marah sambil menghempaskan tangan kirinya.

"PERSIAPKAN SAJA DIRIMU!?" Kapten Kaizo langsung melompat ke arah Boboiboy Blaze lalu menghantamkan pedangnya. Dan langsung di tepis dengan Kapak besar milik Boboiboy Blaze.

Pertarungan mereka sangat dahsyat. Energi dari dua kekuatan yang berbeda saling menghantam satu sama lain, hingga membuat Fang dan lain terpental mundur sampai beberapa meter karena efek gelombang tersebut.

Saat ini mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena jam tangan kuasa sedang mereka letakkan di penitipan barang. Jika mereka mencoba mendekat, mereka hanya akan terkena imbasnya. Apalagi selain adu senjata, pertarungan itu juga diselingi tembakan puluhan misil ke pada Boboiboy Blaze.

"Boboiboy, Kakak! Hentikan!" seru Fang mencoba mencegah mereka bertarung lebih jauh lagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak diindahkan oleh mereka. "Hentikan. KUMOHON!"

.

Sementara di kedai Tok Aba, Ochobot sedang sibuk berbicara dan memberikan arahan kepada dua anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian ya?" ucap robot bola kuning itu.

Salah satu dari kedua anak itu mengangguk mantap tanda sepakat. Kemudian mereka berdua segera pergi berlalu.

"Kuharap mereka semua baik-baik saja" gumam robot tersebut.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Boboiboy Api dan Kapten Kaizo.

Setelah terjadi pertarungan adu senjata yang sangat dahsyat selama beberapa menit diantara mereka. Kapten Kaizo yang mulai kewalahan, beristirahat sejenak dan mengambil nafas. Sementara Blaze mencoba menghindar dengan melayang setinggi-tingginya di udara, alhasil dia jadi sasaran empuk tembakan misil dari Lahap.

Tapi sepertinya semua misil yang ditembakan tersebut tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun pada Boboiboy Blaze, mengores tubuhnya sedikit pun tidak. Itu karena dia menggunakan perisai api untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Kuakui serangan kalian tadi cukup berbahaya" ujar Boboiboy Blaze dengan entengnya.

Kemudian dia melompat dan terbang menjauh dengan tubuh berselimut kobaran api, layaknya sebuah meteor.

"Kau mau lari!?" gumam Kapten Kaizo. "DINDING TENAGA!" kemudian dia membuat sebuah dinding energi besar berbentuk bola untuk memerangkap Boboiboy Blaze dan mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Lahap sambil menekan tombol merah besar dan menembakkan ratusan misil kepada Boboiboy Blaze.

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy Blaze membuat perisai api untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan.

"Lumayan. Tapi sayang sekali, itu tidak akan mempan" katanya santai sambil membersihkan sisa pecahan misil yang menempel di bahu kanannya. Kemudian dia menghempaskan tangan kiri ke samping dan menciptakan percikan kobaran api, diikuti dengan seringai tajam di wajahnya.

Bagus. Berkat ucapan seenaknya dari mulut Boboiboy Blaze, sekarang Kapten Kaizo benar-benar sangat marah dan serius ingin menghabisinya.

"Akh…" Tapi tiba-tiba nyeri luar biasa itu kembali menyerang kepala Boboiboy Blaze. Dia langsung membelalak dan memegangi kepalanya, dengan wajah kesakitan. " _Aku sudah terlalu banyak… menggunakan tenaga…_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

"Boboiboy!" seru teman-temannya sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Gari Tenaga!" Kapten Kaizo memajukan tangan kanannya dan membuat gelombang energi untuk mengikat kedua lengan dan tubuh atas Boboiboy Blaze. Ini sekaligus digunakan untuk menyiksanya juga.

"Ugh…" Boboiboy Blaze tidak berkutik. Gelombang yang mengikat tubuhnya juga kubah yang mengelilinginya ditambah dengan sakit di kepalanya membuatnya jadi tidak berdaya.

"Habislah kau kali ini!" Lahap memasukan kode dan menembakkan serangan selanjutnya.

Tapi kali ini yang diluncurkan bukanlah misil, tapi laser energi besar yang langsung diarahkan pada Boboiboy Blaze. Dan akibat serangan ini separuh taman bermain langsung hancur.

"API!" seru Fang panik.

Siapa sangka, ternyata serangan tadi juga tidak mempan pada Boboiboy Blaze. Dia bergerak sangat cepat, dan muncul secara mendadak tepat di belakang Kapten Kaizo sambil bersiap menghantamkan kapak besarnya.

"Hah…" Kapten Kaizo baru menyadarinya. Dia segera berbalik dan menciptakan perisai energi di sekitarnya. "Ugh…" serangan dari Boboiboy Blaze benar-benar sangat kuat, Kapten Kaizo bahkan begitu berat menahan hantaman dari kapak besar tersebut.

"Woi. Apa yang terjadi dengan keyakinanmu tadi. Kau ingin mengalahkanku, kan? Kau ingin menghabisiku, kan? Kau ingin membunuhku, kan?!" ejek Boboiboy Blaze.

Oh tidak, dia lepas kendali lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Tebaskan pedangmu. Tembak lagi misil-misil itu kepadaku. Karena kalau tidak…hihi…Kau yang akan mati duluan" ucapnya dengan seringai tajam menghiasi wajahnya.

Boboiboy Blaze kembali menghantamkan kapaknya. Dan hanya dengan satu ayunan itu, dia berhasil menghancurkan dinding tenaga milik Kapten Kaizo. Hingga si pemilik kuasa langsung terpental dan jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

Kemudian dia mendekat dan melayang di dekat Kapten Kaizo yang sudah tak berkutik itu lagi. "Apa ini? Sudah selesai? Membosankan sekali" ejek Blaze. Dia pun langsung menapakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Dan mengangkat kapak besarnya ke atas. "Versi kedua. Meriam Api." ucapnya menyebut nama senjatanya. Kapak itu pun kembali berubah menjadi Meriam seperti mainan bongkar pasang. Dan dia langsung mengarahkannya kepada Kapten Kaizo.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tak bisa bertarung lagi. Berarti aku sudah tidak memerlukanmu lagi"

"Boboiboy, SUDAH CUKUP!" seru Fang mencoba menghampiri mereka berdua.

Boboiboy Blaze mulai memompa apinya ke dalam meriam itu.

"Hmph… Dasar Iblis." Ucap Kapten Kaizo.

"Apa itu kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan?" sahut Boboiboy Blaze. Tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun tergambar di wajahnya.

"Karena ulahmu, Karena keberadaanmu, Dan karena kebakaran yang kau buat itu. Ada yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya"

"Hah…" Boboiboy Blaze tersentak kaget dan berhenti memompa meriamnya. "Apa maksudmu…?" tanya lirih sambil menurunkan meriamnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Atau tidak peduli. Dalam kebakaran itu, lima orang menjadi korban. Tiga luka bakar berat, dan duanya lagi meninggal. Itu karena ulahmu, kaulah yang sudah membunuh mereka!"

Boboiboy Blaze begitu syok dan terpukul mengetahui jika dia sudah tidak sengaja membunuh orang lain. "Tidak… Aku…" dia mundur dan langsung terduduk lemas.

Kapten Kaizo langsung bangkit kembali dan mengambil kesempatan ini "Kena kau. Cengkraman Tenaga!" dan langsung mengikat tubuh Boboiboy Blaze menggunakan gelombang energi.

Boboiboy Blaze hanya diam dan membiarkan tubuhnya terikat dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia sudah pasrah, dia memang seharusnya tidak ada karena membahayakan orang lain.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku menghapus keberadaanmu?" tanya Kapten Kaizo.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Fang datang dan mencegah Kakaknya mendekati Blaze. Dia melebarkan kedua tangannya dan melindungi Blaze

"Hentikan, Kak! Kumohon jangan bunuh dia!"

"Kenapa kau melindunginya, Pang? Keberadaannya membahayakan dan dia sudah membunuh orang lain."

"Aku mohon padamu. Aku memang egois dan sudah mencoba melanggar perjanjian kita. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan bagian dari diri sahabatku terbunuh atau mengetahui Kakak kandungku sendirilah yang membunuhnya. Aku tidak ingin melihat hal seperti itu!"

Sekarang Kapten Kaizo menjadi bimbang. Jika dia menebaskan pedangnya maka Fang akan menghalanginya dan jika dia memerintahkan Lahap untuk menyerang dengan misil ataupun laser, Adik satu-satunya itu akan terkena imbasnya.

Dia kemudian menggeregetkan giginya, tubuhnya gemetar. Tapi kemudian dia mengambil keputusan terberat itu dengan sangat terpaksa. Lalu membuat dinding tenaga di sekitar Fang.

"KAKAK!" Fang semakin panik saat mengetahui Kakaknya juga berniat akan menyerangnya.

Kapten Kaizo menarik pedang yang selalu tergantung di pinggangnya itu. Dan bersiap menebaskan laser tenaga penuh dengan sangat sangat berat.

Dia berteriak dan mulai mengayunkannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna merah bergerak cepat ke arah Fang dan Kaizo. Diikuti kemunculan sosok anak kecil bertopi dinosaurus dengan mata merah menyala.

Anak itu langsung menahan sabetan pedang Kapten Kaizo dengan dua buah pedang aliran listrik miliknya. Dan tentu saja itu mengejutkan semua yang ada disana, minus Boboiboy Blaze.

"Boboiboy Halilintar!?"

Halilintar dengan sekuat tenaga menahan pedang Kapten Kaizo dengan kedua pedang miliknya.

"Hembusan Taufan!~" seru Boboiboy yang lain dengan topi miring. Dia menciptakan hembusan angin kencang yang langsung membuat Kapten Kaizo terdorong ke arah belakang.

Halilintar melompat mundur dan berdiri di sebelah Taufan yang sudah menaiki _hover board_ -nya.

"Halilintar! Taufan!" seru Fang yang sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba dua persona Boboiboy yang lain. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi ini?

"Yeay~ Pas sekali~ Ucapan terima kasihnya boleh ngutang dulu kok~" canda Taufan sambil berkacak satu pinggang.

"Sejak kapan kalian pecah tiga?" tanya Gopal keheranan.

"Cerita panjang, nanti kami jelaskan" jawab Halilintar. "Yang terpenting sekarang" Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap Kapten Kaizo.

Lahap yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari Kapal Luar angkasa, langsung geram karena gangguan dari dua persona tersebut. "Dasar pengganggu!" dan dia langsung menembakkan misil kepada dua bocah tersebut.

Fang dan yang lain langsung panik karena serangan yang diberikan Lahap pada mereka berdua terhitung cukup kuat.

Tapi ternyata mereka baik-baik saja. dan dengan cepat terbang keluar dari kepulan asap itu.

"Teman-teman, yang disini serahkan pada kami! Kalian pergilah bawa Api jauh-jauh dari sini!" pinta Halilintar.

"Dey. Lalu kalian bagaimana!?" seru Gopal.

"Sudahlah cepat!"

"Kami tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini!" timpal Taufan.

"Maaf…." Ucap Fang lirih. Kemudian Gopal langsung menggendong Blaze di bahunya, dan mereka berempat langsung melarikan diri dari arena pertarungan itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu berurusan dengan kalian" Kapten Kaizo langsung mengejar Fang dan yang lain dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Halilintar menghampirinya dan langsung mengajak Kapten Kaizo beradu pedang tanpa permisi.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYAKITI API!"

"AKU HERAN DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA! KENAPA KALIAN SEBEGITU INGIN MELINDUNGINYA!?"

"'KENAPA' KATAMU?! API ITU ADIKKU TAHU TIDAK. Aku tidak akan pernah terima siapapun membunuh Adikku!"

"Apa kau pikir aku peduli soal itu!?"

"KALAU BEGITU BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU MEMBUNUH ADIKMU JUGA!? APA KAU RELA, HUH!?"

Kapten Kaizo membelalak dan tercengang. Kemudian dia menepis pedang Halilintar dan menendang bocah itu sejauh-jauhnya dengan tendangan tenaga.

Sementara itu Taufan sedang berurusan dengan tembakan misil dari Lahap "Halilintar!" Dia menoleh pada Halilintar dan kehilangan konsentrasi hingga terkena salah satu misil. "AAHHG!"

Dia pun jatuh terjerembab ke tanah dengan _Hover Board_ yang sudah hancur menjadi pecahan kecil

.

Sementara itu. Fang dan yang lain sedang berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan Blaze dari amukan Kapten Kaizo yang sangat mengerikan itu di belakang sebuah gudang.

"Fang... Gopal... Ying..." desah Boboiboy Blaze lemah dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami akan coba lakukan sesuatu" ucap Fang mencoba menenangkan Blaze yang masih terpukul itu.

"Sepertinya mereka masih belum menemukan kita" kata Ying yang sedang mengintip memastikan keadaan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sangat berbahaya dan sudah membunuh orang lain. Tapi kenapa kalian berusaha sekeras itu hanya demi menyelamatkanku?" tanya Blaze lirih.

"Kenapa? Karena kau adalah sahabat kami" jawab Gopal.

"Sudah hentikan, aku muak dengan sandiwara kalian! Di dunia ini mana ada yang suka dengan api. kerjanya hanya merusak dan menghilangkan apapun yang berharga!"

Teman-temannya langsung memperhatikan Blaze dengan heran, inikah yang menjadi masalahnya?

"Lalu apa salahku!? Aku tidak pernah berharap ada, aku juga tidak pernah berharap punya kuasa api."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?" tanya Fang heran.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat, aku lelah! Tidak bolehkan aku melepas bebanku sebentar saja!? Aku sudah bekerja keras menolong kalian semua tanpa meminta balasan apapun! Jadi kenapa saat aku butuh bantuan kalian semua hanya memalingkan wajah!? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengulurkan tangannya untukku?!"

Gopal menerawang dia sedang mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. "Dey. Kau masih saja mempermasalahkan kejadian waktu itu!? Apa segitu bencinya kau dengan kami? "

"Ya. Aku benci dengan kalian semua!"

Aha. Ternyata benar inilah masalahnya.

"Api dengarkan aku. Disini tidak ada yang membencimu" ucap Fang.

"Bohong. aku tidak percaya!"

Fang menjadi semakin geram, lalu mulai menguncang tubuh Blaze. "Dengar. Kau itu adalah bagian diri dari Super hero terbaik, Boboiboy! Kau adalah Elemen terhebat dan terkuatnya yang pernah ada!

"Kami semua sangat menyayangimu!" seru Ying

"Kami tidak ingin kau menghilang!" timpal Gopal.

Blaze terperangah dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya saat ini. "Benarkah itu?"

"Iya. Apa kau juga berpikir begitu?" jawab Fang.

Blaze diam tidak menjawab masih begitu terkejut. Sementara Kapten Kaizo semakin dekat saja.

"API!" seru mereka bertiga serempak mencoba menyadarkan Blaze dari rasa syoknya.

Blaze menangis tertahan, bulir air mata tertahan di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Iya, aku juga menyayangi kalian semua! Tidak peduli seberapa tidak diinginkannya aku, aku tidak mau menghilang! Aku ingin selalu hidup bersama dengan kalian! Aku sayang pada kalian semua!"

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Lahap menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka. "Disitu kau rupanya!"

"Alamak. Dia sudah disini. Habislah kita!" seru Gopal panik.

"Rasakan ini!" Lahap pun menembakkan misil ke arah Gopal dan yang lain.

Gopal berteriak panik. Tapi tepat sebelum misil itu mengenai mereka semua. Sebuah dinding dari kobaran api muncul dihadapan mereka untuk menahan serangan misil tersebut.

Diantara percikan lidah dan bunga api. Secara samar-samar Fang dan Boboiboy Blaze melihat pecahan ingatan mereka yang hilang sebulan lalu. Ingatan itu muncul satu-persatu bagaikan potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah ingatan yang lengkap.

.

 _Boboiboy Blaze berjalan menghampiri Fang yang lemas dan hanya terbaring di tanah diantara besarnya kobaran api di sekitar mereka. Dia langsung berlutut dan memeriksa keadaan Fang dengan tatapan cemas._

 _Kemudian dia menggigit telunjuknya dan memberikan setetes darahnya, ke dalam mulut Fang. Setelah itu, ajaibnya luka dan lebam yang ada di tubuh Fang langsung sembuh dengan balutan api berwarna biru._

 _Setelah Boboiboy Blaze melihat cedera yang dialami Fang sembuh dan Fang sudah membuka matanya, energinya langsung stabil. Dia langsung berdiri lega, seketika itu juga pakaian yang dikenakannya terbakar dan mengembalikan penampilannya menjadi Boboiboy Api seperti semula._

 _Fang mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan dibalas oleh Boboiboy Api. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia waktu itu._

.

"Apa yang barusan tadi?" tanya Fang heran.

Boboiboy Blaze begitu syok "Aku…ingat… Waktu itu kita sedang…." Dia langsung pingsan sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tenaganya melemah. Kekuatan terakhirnya sudah digunakan untuk membuat dinding api untuk melindungi teman-temannya tadi.

Mereka bertiga tersentak dan Gopal langsung menahan tubuh Boboiboy Blaze yang oleng tersebut. Disaat itu juga, Lahap terus menembaki mereka dengan misil. Hingga mereka harus pergi secepatnya dari sana.

Gopal pun langsung menggendong Boboiboy Blaze yang pingsan tersebut dan membawanya pergi dari sana, sementara Fang dan Ying mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka mencoba berlari secepatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ying tersandung dan jatuh terjerembab, hingga membuat Gopal dan Fang mengentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka menjadi sasaran empuk misil dari Lahap.

Dan tepat sebelum pecahan dari misil yang ditembakkan itu mengenai Gopal, Ying dan Boboiboy Blaze. Fang sudah berdiri di belakang dan melindungi mereka, alhasil punggungnya kena dan dia mendapat luka bakar serius.

"Pang!" seru Kapten Kaizo panik.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, luka di punggung Fang langsung sembuh dengan kekuatan Boboiboy Blaze.

"Apa yang barusan itu?" gumam Kapten Kaizo heran.

"Fang, kau baik-baik saja?" Gopal berbalik. Dan terlihatlah Boboiboy Blaze yang pingsan itu sudah kembali ke penampilan Boboiboy Api seperti semula.

Fang tidak menjawab dan hanya membantu Gopal menurunkan Boboiboy Api yang sudah lemas dan kehilangan kesadaran itu ke tanah secara perlahan dan meletakkan kepala Api ke pangkuan Gopal.

Dia berbalik dan menatap Kapten Kaizo. "Kakak, ayo kita buat kesepakatan. Jika aku bisa membuktikan Boboiboy Api tidak bersalah, maukah kau melepaskannya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kapten Kaizo.

"Aku mengingat semuanya. Awal dari kebakaran itu, juga apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan Boboiboy Api hari itu"

"Dia pembunuh. Dia sudah membunuh orang lain!"

"Kau salah! Dia tidak membunuh siapapun. Memang benar Boboiboy Api membuat apinya bertambah besar, tapi dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah! Api itu dikendalikan dengan sangat sempurna olehnya! Dan orang-orang yang menjadi korban itu, bukan meninggal karena kebakaran tapi kecelakaan!"

"Kau pikir akan mempercayai itu!?"

"Aku mohon, Jangan lenyapkan Api! Dia sudah menyelamatkanku! Boboiboy juga tidak akan bertahan hidup sampai sekarang jika bukan karena dia! Percayalah padaku"

Kapten Kaizo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia sebenarnya masih tidak puas. Jadi dia hanya membalikkan badannya, kembali ke Kapal angkasanya dan terbang menuju luar angkasa.

Setelah Kapten Kaizo pergi, Halilintar dan Taufan yang terkapar lemas di tanah akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Mereka saling mengangguk, kemudian cahaya berpendar melapisi tubuh mereka dan mereka kembali masuk ke tubuh Boboiboy Api dengan cepat.

Kemudian Fang langsung menghampiri Boboiboy yang masih pingsan itu dan membawanya pulang.

.

Setelah masalah ini selesai. Teman-teman mereka bertiga pun berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah Tok Aba, bersama dengan Ochobot. Sementara Boboiboy yang pingsan sudah ditidurkan di kamarnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang menjadi masalahnya Ochobot, tadi Boboiboy Api sempat bilang jika dia membenci kami?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Hmm… setelah aku memeriksanya lagi. Sepertinya yang menjadi pemicu evolusinya adalah emosi-emosi negatif yang dirasakannya sekaligus" jawab Ochobot.

"Apa saja itu!?" seru Ying.

"Marah, Sedih, Takut, Rasa bersalah, dan Benci. Semuanya bergabung jadi satu lalu berubah jadi kekuatan besar"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa energinya jadi stabil seperti tadi?" Gopal semakin heran, lima emosi negatif sekaligus? Rasanya tidak mungkin bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Itu semua berkat ucapan yang kalian katakan untuknya. Meskipun kebenciannya sangat besar, tapi sepertinya perasaan sayangnya pada kalian jauh lebih besar."

Fang dan yang lain masih tidak mengerti, maksud Ochobot. Mereka terdiam kebingungan. Apa itu berarti…

"Biar kuperjelas. Boboiboy Api sangat menyayangi kalian semua"

"EH!?"

Tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy Api datang dan langsung menendang Gopal, hingga pemuda keturunan India itu jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya.

"Apa-apaan itu!? Itu semua pasti salah!" protes Api dengan _triple crush_ di kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Api?!" seru Fang yang sangat terkejut karena Api muncul dan menggantikan Boboiboy yang asli.

"Kau ngambil alih seenaknya lagi ya?" seru Gopal. Dia langsung mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Enak saja. Aku keluar karena yang lain memaksaku untuk minta maaf dan berterima kasih pada kalian!"

"Lalu ucapan terima kasihnya?" tanya Ying.

"Tidak sudi. Ini gara-gara kalian membicarakanku yang tidak-tidak di belakang." Api langsung berbalik dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Api!" panggil Fang.

Api berhenti dan menoleh "Apa lagi!?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku mungkin tidak harusnya bilang begini. Tapi jujur, kami bersyukur kau itu ada. Jika hari itu bukan kau yang muncul atau kau memang tidak pernah ada. Mungkin sekarang Boboiboy sudah meninggal" jelas Fang

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan orang. Kami semua menerimamu keberadaanmu apa adanya" Tambah Ying.

Api langsung tersipu malu. Dia memaingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Uhm… Terima kasih. Teman-teman." Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan naik ke kamarnya.

 **End of Main Story**

 **Yeay habis juga cerita ini. Rada-rada gaje dan Battle-nya nggak banget, tapi sudahlah.**

 **Blaze Devil sepertinya tidak sesukses Ice's Doubt terbukti dari Reviewnya yang sedikit, tapi buat yang udah ngereview makasih banyak. Aku jadi semangat ngerjaiinnya.**

 **Yuhuu… Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir disitulah jawaban dari rasa penasaran kalian akan terungkap. Tunggu dengan sabar ya?**

 **So** **u** **yeba Kagura-chan. Jadi Halilintar bukan mirip Kurumi. Gimana kalau Natsumi** **(kalau kamu lnjut ke LN-nya)** **atau Kotori dalam pita hitam? Yang mana?**


	5. Bonus Chapter : Memutar Balik Waktu

**Chapter terakhir telah tiba untuk menjawab rasa penasaran kalian. Walaupun sempat terabaikan juga sih ini fic, karena proyek lain.**

 **Aku lagi malas ngomong,. Mending langsung baca aja deh. Oh iya buat yang udah nge-review dan ngasih dukungan selama ini aku ucapkan terima kasih**

 **Monsta! pinjem karakternya! *Dilempar meja kantor**

 **.**

 **Bonus Chapter : Turning Back The Time**

Dalam novel-novel atau komik-komik misteri. Biasanya pelaku atau dalang dari kasus kejahatan justru adalah orang terdekat dari korban.

Karena sudah lama kenal dan mengintai korban dari dekat, pelaku kejahatan sudah tau gerak-gerik dan kebiasaan dari korbannya. Lalu kemudian dengan informasi yang dimilikinya pelaku merencanakan rencana matang agar tindak kejahatannya tidak dicurigai.

Coba tebak, siapa karakter yang tidak pernah muncul dari awal cerita tapi sering sekali bermasalah dengan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah Boboiboy pulih dari penyerangan kemarin dan Yaya juga sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Para Pahlawan cilik berkumpul di tempat biasa, kedai coklat Kokotiam milik Tok Aba. Sambil duduk di kursi bulat dan menikmati segelas es coklat, mereka memulai diskusi mereka.

"Jadi… Seperti apa kejadian sebenarnya?" tanya Gopal mengawali pembicaraan.

Boboiboy dan Fang saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk.

Fang mulai bercerita tentang kejadian kebakaran sebulan lalu. "Sebenarnya hari itu…"

 **# Flashback**

Malam hari di sekolah dasar negeri pulau rintis. Ketika semua siswa dan guru sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, ternyata ada dua siswa yang masih keluyuran di area sekolah.

Mereka adalah Boboiboy dan Fang, tapi mereka keluyuran bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka baru saja selesai menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Yaya yaitu membersihkan gudang olahraga, karena tadi siang mereka membuat ribut hanya karena sebuah donat lobak merah. Hah? Donat lobak merah?

"Hahh… Melelahkan sekali. Sulit sekali sih membersihkan gudang sekotor itu" keluh Boboiboy sambil memijit-mijit bahunya yang sakit.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah. Ini semua gara-gara kau juga tahu" protes Fang ketus.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang mulai duluan, kan?" protes Boboiboy tidak terima disalahkan.

"Iyalah. Coba saja kau tidak memakan donat yang terakhir itu. Kejadian tidak akan seperti ini" balas Fang sarkatis

"Hei. Mana aku tahu kalau kau ada di dekat situ" protes Boboiboy.

Mereka berdua terus saja berseteru begitu hingga sampai ke gerbang depan. Tanpa disadari ternyata Gerbang depan sudah di kunci oleh Cikgu Papa Zola. Sampai Boboiboy dan Fang tidak bisa lewat.

"Lho, kenapa gerbangnya dikunci? Bukankah Cikgu tahu kalau kita masih di sekolah?" gumam Boboiboy heran sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pagar besi yang kokoh tersebut.

"Entahlah. Mungkin beliau lupa kalau kita ada disini." Jawab Fang ketus sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aduhai, Cikgu ni~" desah Boboiboy sambil menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan. "Bagaimana ini, sekarang kita tidak bisa pulang?"

Fang berdecak. "Panjat pagar saja" sarannya.

"Hei, tidak boleh memanjat pagar. Nanti Yaya menulis nama kita lagi" jawab Boboiboy sarkatis.

Fang hanya ber'krik-krik' ria. Perasaan Yaya sedang dirumah saat ini. Memang Yaya punya mata dewa? Atau penglihatan super? Atau mungkin Indra keenam? Mana mungkin dia bisa tahu.

"Kalau begitu kita pintu belakang saja" saran Fang lagi.

"Ish.. Jauhnya" komentar Boboiboy.

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak? Kalau mau menginap disini silahkan. Aku sih mau pulang" ucap Fang ketus.

"Iya, iya. Ayo kita lewat belakang" sergah Boboiboy yang akhirnya mengikuti Fang menuju gerbang belakang sekolah.

.

Setelah memutar cukup jauh, Boboiboy dan Fang pun sampai di jalan belakang sekolah yang merupakan sebuah jalan kecil pintasan menuju kampung Sepang. Disaat mereka sedang asik berjalan tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy melihat sebuah cahaya merah diikuti dengan kepulan asap dari kejauhan.

"Hei, apa itu?" tanya Boboiboy pada Fang.

"Bukankah itu asap kebakaran?" balas Fang.

"Arahnya dari kampung sana!" seru Boboiboy. "Ayo kita periksa!" ajaknya pada Fang.

Dan ketika mereka sampai disana, ternyata dua kandang ayam besar sudah terbakar. Kobaran apinya cukup besar dan jika dibiarkan bisa-bisa merambat sampai ke rumah-rumah penduduk.

"Betul ternyata memang ada yang terbakar" ucap Boboiboy.

"Besar sekali apinya" komentar Fang panik.

"Kita harus segera memadamkan apinya" seru Boboiboy. Kemudian dia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan bersiap bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Air "Boboiboy A–"

Tapi tepat sebelum Boboiboy sempat bertukar ada yang menembakkan sebuah pistol laser dan mengenai Boboiboy dengan telak. Hingga bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu pun terpental sangat jauh.

Fang sangat terkejut melihat Boboiboy hanya meringkuk di tanah, langsung hilang kesadaran dan tak bergerak. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ternyata si penembak itu adalah musuh bebuyutan Boboiboy, Adu du.

"Bwa..hahaha…Kau tidak akan bisa bertukar jadi Boboiboy Air" ucap Alien berkepala kotak itu dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ish… Apa kalian yang sudah membakar kandang ayam ini, huh?!" seru Fang geram.

"Hahaha… betul. Kami yang sudah membakarnya!" jawab Adu du.

"Untuk apa kalian melakukan itu!?"

"Oh, tidak ada. Hanya ingin membuat Boboiboy terfitnah dan disalahkan atas kebakaran ini hingga menjatuhkan imejnya!"

"Aih Incik Bos? Bukankah kita disuruh–" protes Probe yang langsung disela oleh Adu du.

"Diam!" seru Adu du memotong ucapan Probe. Dan robot ungu itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Ish… Tusukan-" Fang mulai bersiap mengeluarkan serangan bayangannya, tapi aksinya terhenti karena sebuah serangan _sphere_ berpendar yang lewat disampingnya. Seperti datang dari arah belakang.

"Serangan bebola api!" seru seseorang yang suaranya terdengar begitu familiar.

Kontan saja Adu du dan Probe langsung mencoba menghindari serangan berbahaya yang bisa membuat mereka terpanggang itu.

Boboiboy sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, tapi bukan Boboiboy yang asli. Melainkan Boboiboy Api si salah satu persona elemental Boboiboy, yang lagi-lagi mengambil alih tubuh Boboiboy seenaknya. Dia langsung berdecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Meleset lagi" gerutunya.

Fang langsung terperangah dengan mulut menganga, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kenapa pula harus Boboiboy Api yang keluar? Kalau begini api bukannya padam malah akan jadi tambah besar.

"Kenapa malah kau yang muncul!?" omelnya.

"Kenapa sih. Memang salah kalau aku yang muncul?" balas Boboiboy Api sarkatis.

"Ya salahlah. Kalau mau bertukar setidaknya jadi Elemen yang lain. Misalnya Gempa atau Air gitu"

"Emang apa bedanya? Aku Boboiboy juga, kan?"

Sekarang Mereka berdua malah saling adu mulut dan lupa siapa musuh yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"YANG TANYA DISINI AKU, KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUTAN BERTANYA JUGA!? JAWAB YANG BENAR!" seru Fang.

"Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau menjawab duluan!" balas Api.

"CEREWET. BUANG-BUANG WAKTU AJA!"

"Permisi…" Adu du berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka namun tak dipedulikan.

"Bodo amat. KALAU MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU LAGI CEPAT JAWAB!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK ITU!"

Adu du semakin bertambah geram karena diabaikan dalam perkelahian kosa kata mereka.

"DARI TADI KAU BILANG TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK MENJAWAB, TAPI KAU TERUS SAJA MENGOCEH!"

"MAKSUDKU BUKAN BEGI-"

Dengan geram Adu du langsung menembakkan misil ke arah mereka. Hingga ucapan Fang yang terakhir terputus karena mereka berdua menghindari serangan misil milik Adu du.

"BERANI SEKALI KALIAN SUDAH MENGABAIKANKU!" seru Adu du terdengar sangat marah.

Fang langsung berdecak kesal. "Kita bahas itu lain kali. Pertama-tama kita bereskan dulu yang ini" bisiknya pada Boboiboy Api.

.

"Mode. Mega Probe!" robot ungu kesayangan Adu du itu berubah bentuk menjadi robot tempur dan Adu du langsung melompat menaiki robot tersebut.

Kemudian Mega Probe pun menembakkan puluhan misil ke arah Boboiboy Api dan Fang. Mereka berdua dengan respon langsung melompat untuk menghindar.

"Cakaran Harimau Bayang!" Fang membentuk tangannya dan memberikan serangan cakaran bayang ke arah Adu du dan Mega Probe.

"Bebola Api. Bertalu-talu!" Boboiboy Api membentuk dua buah bola api di tangannya yang kemudian bertambah banyak dan ditembakkan pada Adu du dan Mega Probe.

Akibat serangan dahsyat ini, kobaran api menjadi tambah besar dan area pertarungan itu dipenuhi dengan kepulan asap tebal.

Boboiboy Api dan Fang langsung melompat turun. Dan samar-samar dibalik asap yang menipis, mereka bisa melihat jika serangan mereka tadi tidak mempan karena Adu du dan Mega Probe melindungi dirinya dengan semacam pelindung khusus yang sangat kuat.

"Tidak mempan?" gumam Fang syok.

Adu du hanya tertawa puas "Serangan kalian tidak akan berguna" ejeknya. "Tembak mereka lagi, Probe!" perintahnya lagi pada robot tempurnya itu.

"Baik" jawab robot tempur itu. dia pun membuka seluruh wadah peluru di tubuhnya dan menembakkan misil ke arah mereka berdua.

"Cih…" Boboiboy Api memutar tubuhnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan seperti gerakan _break dance_. Tapi bukan untuk menyerang, melainkan menendang Fang yang ada disebelahnya. Hingga membuat pemuda berkacamata itu terpelanting ke belakang cukup jauh.

"Kenapa kau menendangku!?" seru bocah berjaket ungu itu sangat marah.

Boboiboy Api tidak menjawab, dia sebenarnya berniat baik dengan menyingkirkan Fang agar tidak terkena serangan misil tapi caranya cukup keterlaluan. Dan dengan segera bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu kembali ke posisi semula dan memajukan tangan kirinya ke depan secara datar.

Lalu muncullah dinding kobaran api di depannya yang berguna untuk menghancurkan misil yang ditembakkan oleh Mega Probe dan juga untuk melindungi dirinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah kobaran api itu perlahan padam dan kemudian menghilang. Mereka bisa melihat Boboiboy Api sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Eh? Mana dia pergi, Encik Bos?" gumam Mega Probe, celingukan kesana sini mencari keberadaan Boboiboy Api. Dan yang ditanyai juga sama saja, asik celingukan.

"Disini!" seru seseorang dengan suara yang familiar.

Tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy Api muncul di belakang mereka. "Tumbukan Berapi!" dan bersiap meninju mereka berdua dengan sebuah kobaran api berbentuk tangan.

"Lakukan sesuatu Probe!" seru Adu du panik.

"Baik!" sahut Probe. Yang langsung menahan jurus pukulan berapi dengan tangannya. Hingga menyebabkan sebuah gelombang panas dan suara ledakan besar.

"Panasnya!" gumam Adu du. Dia juga jadi ikut-ikutan merasakan serangan berpijar milik Boboiboy Api itu.

Dan mereka pun sama-sama terpental mundur.

Boboiboy Api langsung salto dua kali hingga akhirnya mengerem dengan mulus di permukaan tanah. Dia langsung berdecak kesal dan menatap tajam pada Mega Probe dan Adu du. Lalu langsung berdiri dan menyatukan kedua tangannya untuk membentuk sebuah bola api kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi bola api raksasa.

"Bebola Api maksimal!" serunya sambil mengangkat kanannya yang sedang memegang bola api raksasa itu ke udara.

"Alamak! Bagaimana ini incik bos?" ucap Probe panik ketika melihat bola api raksasa itu akan segera dilemparkan pada mereka.

"Tolakan Bayang!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan tangan raksasa muncul dan langsung mendorong Boboiboy Api hingga bocah berjaket merah itu terpental lumayan jauh. Dan bola api raksasanya tadi terlempar hingga mengenai rumah penduduk.

Dengan geram Boboiboy Api segera bangkit dan mulai mengomel pada Fang. "KENAPA KAU GANGGU SERANGANKU!?"

"Oi, Kau itu bodoh ya!? Kau tidak lihat apinya sudah bertambah besar!?" balas Fang keras.

"Hei, sudah-sudahlah berkelahi tu? Coba lihat karena bola api raksasa tadi sekarang rumah penduduk jadi ikutan terbakar" seru Adu du mencoba melerai mereka berdua.

Boboiboy Api dan Fang pun menatap ke arah rumah penduduk, terlihat disana orang-orang berlarian panik menyelamatkan diri dan mencoba memadamkan apinya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa _sweat drop_ dengan tatapan 'krik-krik' menyadari kebodohan dari ulah mereka berdua.

"Coba lihat. Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu!" bentak Fang mengomeli Boboiboy Api.

"Kenapa kau hanya menyalahkanku, ini juga gara-gara kau mendorongku tadi kan?" balas Boboiboy Api.

Adu du hanya mengehela nafas panjang. "Haduh mereka berdua ini… Tak ada habis-habisnya yang dibahas" desahnya.

"Hehehe…. Terbalik" gumam Mega Probe sambil tertawa geli.

 **# Flashback Stop**

 **.**

Sementara itu Gopal dan dua teman perempuannya itu hanya bisa ber'krik-krik' ria begitu selesai mendengarkan cerita dari dua orang bocah kelas lima SD itu.

"Macam tu pula" gerutu Gopal. Sementara yang di gerutui hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menggaruk pelipis mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm… Jadi artinya kebakaran besar itu bermula karena Adu du membakar kandang ayam. Lalu kalian berdua berkelahi dengannya dan tidak sengaja membuat apinya merambat ke rumah-rumah penduduk" simpul Yaya.

"Ish… Awas saja Adu du itu, pasti akan ku beri pelajaran nanti" ucap Ying geram.

"Lalu, bagaimana Boboiboy Api bisa berevolusi?" tanya Gopal semakin penasaran.

"Oh. Lalu setelah itu…." Boboiboy kembali menyambung cerita mereka yang sempat terhenti sejenak tadi.

.

 **# Flashback Continued**

"Hei sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat tolong selamatkan orang-orang" saran Fang sarkatis. Dan Boboiboy Api hanya mengiyakan, dia merasa juga harus bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera bergegas untuk menyelamatkan para warga kampung yang tengah panik karena api besar yang sudah membakar tiga rumah penduduk sekaligus.

Tapi belum sempat mereka melangkah Adu du sudah menghentikan mereka. "Oi, Urusan dengan kami ini bagaimana?" sergahnya.

"Nanti saja kita sambung lagi. Aku dan Boboiboy harus mengurus kekacauan yang kami dan kalian buat dulu" balas Fang ketus.

"Hu…uh. Kita bersihkan lapangannya dulu" timpal Boboiboy Api

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan mereka, Incik Bos. Susah bertarung jika banyak orang begini" ucap Probe.

Adu du hanya menempelkan tangannya ke dagu dan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama" ucapnya sarkatis.

Sementara dua rival itu pun saling berpandangan dan sama-sama nyengir setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Adu du, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Lalu kemudian mereka pun pergi untuk menyelamatkan penduduk yang terjebak di tengah-tengah kobaran api yang sudah mulai merambat ke rumah penduduk lain.

Mereka mendobraki pintu rumah yang terbakar satu-persatu dan menemukan beberapa penduduk yang masih terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar dari rumah mereka.

Begitu mereka memasuki sebuah rumah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah potongan kayu yang terbakar dari atap rumah pun terjatuh dan hampir mengenai seorang anak kecil yang sedang berada dalam dekapan ibunya, mereka benar-benar terjebak dan tak bisa kemana-mana. Beruntung dengan cepat sebuah _sphere_ berpendar langsung menangkis potongan kayu tersebut dan berhasil menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari kecelakaan.

Dan tentu saja Boboiboy Api lah yang melakukan hal itu. "Cepat keluar!" serunya sambil mencoba memanipulasi api di sekitarnya dan membuat sebuah jalan agar dua orang tersebut bisa lewat.

Sementara di luar Fang sudah menanti dengan sebuah lorong bayangan besar dan panjang yang mengulur sampai keluar perkampungan Sepang agar penduduk bisa menuju tempat evakuasi dengan aman.

"Cepat masuk!" seru pemuda berkacamata ungu tersebut sambil mengarahkan penduduk yang masih berada dalam perkampungan untuk segera keluar.

Begitu kedua korban tadi sudah masuk ke dalam lorong tersebut Boboiboy Api segera menghampirinya. "Apa sudah semua?" tanyanya bocah bertopi khas tersebut.

"Kelihatannya begitu" jawab Fang, dia mencoba membuka mata dan telinganya lebar-lebar untuk memastikan tidak ada penduduk yang masih tersisa di dalam perkampungan tersebut. "Sekarang kita hanya tinggal memadamkan apinya" lanjutnya mencoba memberikan arahan.

"Oi, kau benar-benar tidak bisa bertukar jadi Boboiboy Air?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi." Jawab Boboiboy Api sarkatis. "Aku benar-benar terjebak dalam bentuk Api"

"Waduh. Aku jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan kau akan terus begitu sampai besok. Hayo lo, aku nggak tahu urusan ya~" goda Fang mencoba menakut-nakuti si persona kanak-kanak yang polos tersebut.

"Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak! Kau membuatku takut!" seru si bocah dengan iris mata senja tersebut. Kemudian dia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya karena stress tidak bisa mengembalikan wujudnya seperti semula, Boboiboy yang asli. "Bagaimana ini? pasti semuanya akan langsung menceramahiku besok, jika aku belum kembali seperti semula. Habis tertekanlah aku!" gerutunya kesal.

Fang sebenarnya ingin memberikan saran, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar Boboiboy Api bisa bertukar jadi Boboiboy asli seperti semula. (Salahmu sendiri kenapa keluar seenaknya?) jika bisa dia ingin mengejek bocah di depannya seperti itu, tapi dia tahu pasti dia hanya akan mendapat lemparan _Sphere_ berpendar yang sangat panas dan menyakitkan. Jadi lebih baik dia urungkan saja kata-kata itu.

Selagi mereka berdebat seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Adu du dan Probe muncul di depan mereka untuk menagih janji yang tadi. Tentu saja Fang dan Boboiboy Api langsung tersentak kaget dengan kemunculan mereka.

"Bagaimana sudah beres semuanya? Sudah siap menyambung yang tadi? " tanya Alien berkepala kotak tersebut.

Dua rival itu saling berpandangan. Secara diam-diam Fang memberikan aba-aba dengan menggerakan jari-jarinya dan mulutnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga mereka berdua pun langsung melarikan diri dari alien berkepala kotak dan anteknya itu.

"Alamak Incik bos, mereka mencoba untuk kabur!" seru robot berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Apa!?" seru Adu du kaget. "Lakukan sesuatu, Probe!" perintahnya pada robot kesayangannya itu.

"Baik!"

Dengan secepat kilat, robot ungu tersebut segera melesat dan menangkap Boboiboy Api yang tengah berlari terengah-engah mencoba melarikan diri dari mereka berdua dan membawanya terbang ke udara dalam cengkraman tangan besi yang kuat tersebut.

Tentu saja Boboiboy Api mencoba melawan, tapi apa daya sebuah sengatan listrik menyakitkan segera melemahkan dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Boboiboy!" Fang mencoba mengejarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah teriakan minta tolong. Ternyata masih ada warga yang tertinggal dan belum diselamatkan. Dia tentu tidak bisa mengabaikannya dan segera berlari ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

.

 _Kenapa kau malah membawanya kesini!?_

 _Maaf incik Bos, saya panik._

 _Dasar tidak berguna! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya!?_

 _Saya ada ide incik bos. Bagaimana jika kita….?_

 _Oi, dia itu Boboiboy lah, mana mungkin dia mau. Kau tidak ingat ya dia pernah membelasah kita saat….?_

 _Tidak apa-apa incik bos. Sekarang ini dia tak akan bisa menyerang kita. …_

 _Baiklah, baiklah. Kita coba bujuk dia, tapi jika tidak berhasil bagaimana?_

 _Kita pakai saja itu._

 _Itu apa?_

 _Itu…_

 _Oh boleh, boleh. Ide bagus._

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan yang terdengar secara samar-samar di telinga Boboiboy Api, sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar dan mendapati dirinya sedang meringkuk di atas lantai besi yang dingin dalam sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya remang.

Boboiboy Api meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa masih sangat berat dan mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Dan begitu dia benar-benar sadar entah bagaimana bisa atau sejak kapan, dia menyadari jika kedua tangannnya sudah dipasangi sepasang gelang besi mekanik dan kaki kirinya sudah diikat rantai panjang yang tertempel ke tembok.

Tentu saja, seketika itu juga Boboiboy Api langsung panik dan mencoba membuka pengekang besi yang menjerat kakinya tersebut, berharap bisa melepaskan diri. Tapi itu tidak berguna, rantai dan borgol itu sangat kuat rasanya tidak mungkin untuk melepaskan diri. Ditambah lagi gelang di tangannya itu sangat mengganggu dan menghalangi pergerakannya.

Jadi Api memilih untuk diam dan berpikir sejenak apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meloloskan diri. Hingga pintu besar di depannya terbuka, membiarkan cahaya terang lampu dari luar menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat minim cahaya tersebut dan menampakkan sosok alien hijau berkepala kotak beserta robot ungu berbentuk anehnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Boboiboy?" tanya alien tersebut

Boboiboy Api hanya merosot mundur dengan teratur saat menyadari kedatangan dua makhluk tersebut. hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding besi dan berakhir posisi duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan sempit tersebut.

Seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, dia tidak mengingat pasti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya tapi yang jelas dua makhluk aneh di depannya saat ini pasti punya niat tidak baik padanya.

"Hei, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap Alien hijau itu ramah tamah dan berusaha bersikap lembut pada Boboiboy Api.

Boboiboy Api menatap heran pada Adu du. "Siapa kau ini? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya. Inilah kebiasaan jelek Boboiboy, dia pelupa. Dan sifatnya ini malah menyebar pada personanya yang lain.

"Eih, aku ini Adu du lah. Masa tidak ingat? Dah berapa lama aku selalu berurusan dengan kau ini?" ucap Adu du geram dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy Api.

Probe langsung mengelus dada Adu du untuk mencoba menenangkannya. "Sabar incik bos. Pelan-pelan, bicara baik-baik" kata robot ungu tersebut.

Adu du segera menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba bicara lagi pada Boboiboy Api. "Aku ingin mengajakmu baik-baik untuk menyertai pasukan jahatku"

"Kau ingin aku menyertai pasukan jahatmu? Huh. Jangan harap" jawab Boboiboy Api ketus. "Bola Api!" Kemudian dia menghentakan tangannya mencoba membuat bola api untuk menyerang Adu du, tapi tidak berhasil karena gelang ditangannya memiliki teknologi yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Tentu saja Boboiboy Api keheranan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Dan ini membuatnya menjadi semakin panik.

"Huh. Kenapa, tidak bisa menyerang? Kasihan." Ucap Adu du angkuh.

"Igh… Tidak berguna kau!" seru Boboiboy Api geram.

"Sudahlah menyerah saja. Dan ikuti kata-kataku!" seru Adu du tak kalah sengitnya.

"TIDAK MAU!" balas Boboiboy Api keras.

"Dasar keras kepala" gerutu Adu du semakin bertambah kesal.

Dengan segera Probe langsung menenangkan Adu du "Sudah Incik bos. Biar saya saja yang coba membujuknya" dan mencoba mengambil alih musyawarah mereka berdua.

"Hei dengar, coba pikirkan baik-baik. Kan enak jika ikut dengan kami? Kau tidak perlu tolong orang, tidak perlu pergi sekolah, setiap hari boleh main sepuasnya. Dan jelas sekali kau pasti tidak akan tertekan" bujuk robot berbentuk aneh tersebut dengan lembut.

"Huh?" Boboiboy Api hanya mengerjap dengan tatapan polos.

"Kalau misalnya kau takut Atok atau teman-temanmu akan memarahimu, karena ikut kami. Tidak usah pulang saja, kami yang akan menjagamu. Bagaimana?" tawarnya lagi.

Boboiboy Api menatap mereka dengan ragu. "Aku … A–Aku… Aku…" katanya tidak yakin.

Sementara Adu du dan Probe menanti jawabannya dengan tak sabar dan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak bisa!" seru Boboiboy Api menolak dengan keras.

"EEHHHH!"

"Aku ini Boboiboy! Superhero yang terbaik! Tugasku adalah menolong orang dan melindungi bumi juga galaxy! Sebagus apapun hal yang kalian tawarkan padaku, aku tidak akan pernah memihak pada kejahatan!" tolak Boboiboy Api dengan tegas.

"Oh… Tetap tidak mau ya?" ucap Adu du dengan seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga Boboiboy Api langsung merasa ketakutan, dia bisa merasakan Adu du punya rencana cadangan yang sangat jahat kepadanya.

"Probe, ambil dan bawa benda itu kesini" perintah si alien berkepala kotak itu singkat. Dan dengan segera si robot ungu yang menjadi pesuruhnya itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh tuannya tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!?" seru Boboiboy Api panik.

"Oh, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin me- _reset_ isi kepalamu itu dan membuatmu secara sukarela menyertai pasukan aku." Jelas Adu du dengan seringai tajam diikuti dengan tawa khasnya yang mengesalkan.

Tentu saja Boboiboy Api semakin panik saat mendengar hal tersebut

.

Sementara itu, Probe yang disuruh mengambil barang yang diminta oleh Adu du segera menuju ruang lab besar yang ada di dalam kapal angkasa milik Adu du tersebut.

Di atas meja lab yang panjang tersebut, terdapat beberapa 'ramuan?'(cairan? formula? atau apalah namanya) dengan berbagai warna yang sangat mencolok di dalam beberapa buah tabung reaksi berbagai bentuk.

Dan di atas meja lab tersebut juga sudah tersedia dua buah tabung gas mini yang berbentuk seperti granat. Dan salah satu dari tabung itulah benda yang diminta oleh Adu du.

Tapi dua tabung berbentuk sama itu berisi dua formula yang berbeda dan hanya dibedakan dengan cara diletakan di atas dua buah dudukan dengan warna berbeda, yang satu hijau yang satu ungu, jadi pertanyaan sekarang yang mana tabung berisi formula yang diminta oleh Adu du?

"Ai, yang mana satu tabung nih?" Robot tempur kesayangan Adu du itu pun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya memikirkan hal tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Probe hanya bisa 'cap cip cup kembang kuncup' untuk memilih salah satu dari dua tabung tersebut.

Dan pilihan pun jatuh pada tabung dengan dudukan berwarna ungu. Jadi kemudian robot berwarna ungu tersebut pun mengambil tabung yang ada di dudukan berwarna Hijau dan membawanya keluar. Lho kok yang hijau, bukannya pas 'cap cip cup' tadi dapatnya yang ungu?

.

Sementara Adu du yang sudah menunggu cukup lama, karena Probe tidak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya **(AN. emang Probe punya hidung? *Author komentar)** mulai jenuh dan hampir kehabisan kesabaran. "Ish… mana si Probe tidak berguna itu!?" gerutunya.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang dengan terburu-buru sambil menenteng sebuah tabung berbentuk granat.

"Saya datang Incik Bos" serunya panik sambil menyerahkan tabung tersebut pada Adu du.

"Lama betul" omel si alien berkepala kotak tersebut pada si robot tempur kesayangannya tersebut sambil mengambil tabung tersebut dengan kasar.

Kemudian dengan segera dia menarik pemicu tabung tersebut dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke dalam ruangan sempit dan gelap di mana Boboiboy Api dikurung tersebut. Dan menutup pintunya secepatnya agar gas tersebut tidak keluar dan menjadi senjata makan tuan baginya.

Tentu saja Boboiboy Api semakin panik saat gas berwarna putih tersebut sudah mulai menyebar keseluruh bagian ruangan, dia langsung mencoba merapat untuk menghindari asap-asap tersebut. Tapi sudah pasti itu percuma, pada akhirnya dia pun terpaksa menghirup asap dengan bau yang menyengat tersebut, dia sempat terbatuk-batuk sebelum akhirnya pingsan karena kandungan obat bius yang juga terdapat di dalamnya.

Disaat bersamaan, di luar ruangan tersebut. Adu du menunggu dengan sabar sampai gas tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Oi, Probe" ucap Alien hijau tersebut mengawali pembicaraan untuk mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Ya Incik Bos" sahut robot ungu yang selalu setia di sebelahnya.

"Tadi saat kusuruh kau mengambil gas penghapus ingatan itu. Kau mengambilnya dari tabung yang mana?" tanya Adu du, coba memastikan kalau-kalau Probe salah mengambil formula dan tertukar dengan formula yang lain. Tahu sendiri kan? Robot Adu du yang satu ini agak teledor dan susah untuk diharap.

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah yang wadahnya hijau, kan? Incik Bos" jawab Probe agak ragu-ragu.

"APA!"

"Ke-Kenapa Incik Bos? Salahkah?"

Adu du pun memaki Probe yang ada di depannya. "Kau tahu tidak itu gas formula apa!?"

"Formula apa itu Incik Bos?" tanya Probe panik. Keringat dingin segera mengucur keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Itu gas emosi Z! Kenapa kau malah memberikan itu padaku" seru Adu du geram.

"Saya juga tidak tahu lah. Incik bos tidak memberitahu wadahnya yang mana" jawab Probe enteng dan malah menyalahkan pimpinannya sendiri. Memang salah Adu du sendiri sih, kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?

Adu du langsung terdiam membeku dengan mulut menganga. Jadi saat dia melemparkan tabung gas tersebut, formula yang diberikannya itu tertukar? Seketika itu juga Adu du langsung jatuh di tempat. "Aduh…. Kau ini memang tidak bisa diharap"

"Haih….Takutnya. Bagaimana jika kejadian jadi seperti Boboiboy Taufan dulu. Habislah kita kena belasah lagi dengan Boboiboy Api kali ini" desah si robot ungu yang semakin panik menjadi-jadi.

.

 _Sementara itu lagi, Entah dimana pun ini sebenarnya. Terlihatlah di sana seorang bocah kecil dengan jaket merah dan topi yang cara pasang lidahnya agak dinaikan sedikit ke atas, sedang duduk meringkuk sendirian di tengah ruangan yang begitu gelap dan sama sekali tidak ada kelihatan ada ujungnya._

 _Koreksi bagian gelap itu. Sosok Boboiboy Api terlihat sangat jelas, hanya saja seluruh bagian tempat itu bercat hitam._

 _Setelah beberapa saat. Si bocah itu membuka kedua matanya, setelah tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. dan menyadari dia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda namun tidak asing baginya._

 _Dia mengerjap sebentar, setelah celingukan kesana kemari._

 _Ini dimana?_

 _Oh aku ingat. Ini dimensi tempatku berasal. Sebelum aku muncul dan pergi ke dunia luar._

 _Jika aku kembali kesini, berarti…_

 _Apa aku sudah lenyap?_

 _Api mendesah dengan pelan dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lutut._

 _Sudahlah. Aku rasa lebih baik seperti ini._

 _Dengan begini, aku tidak tersakiti dan juga tidak akan menyakiti siapapun_

 _Tepat setelah Api mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebuah kobaran api berwarna putih lambang dari rasa keputus-asaan muncul di sebelah kanannya._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah layar hologram muncul di depannya._

 _Api mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat gambar yang memperlihatkan orang-orang dari pulau rintis yang sedang menatap ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya menatap pada Boboiboy. Dengan wajah ketakutan seperti melihat seekor monster._ **(AN. Adegan terakhir episode 17 season 3)**

 _Dia begitu terkejut saat melihatnya._

 _Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?_

 _Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah?_

 _Tepat setelah Api bertanya dalam hati seperti itu. Sebuah kobaran berwarna biru muda lambang dari kesedihan muncul di belakangnya._

 _Kemudian sebuah hologram lain muncul di sebelah kirinya. Kali ini adalah gambar beberapa tempat di pulau rintis yang mendapat insiden kebakaran._

 _Tentu saja Api semakin kebingungan melihatnya._

 _Oh begitu, aku sudah membakar rumah, gudang, sekolah dan hampir membakar semua tempat._

 _kalian marah padaku karena berbahaya dan sudah membuat kebakaran._

 _Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya._

 _Tepat setelah Api mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebuah kobaran berwarna kuning pucat lambang dari rasa bersalah muncul di sebelah kirinya._

 _Dan kemudian hologram lain muncul di samping kanannya. Dengan gambar dari Boboiboy Air yang mendapat begitu banyak pujian dari orang-orang._

 _Api sampai terbelalak melihatnya._

 _Air?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa saat kau muncul mereka semua langsung menyukaimu? Sedangkan kehadiranku tidak pernah diharapkan disini?_

 _INI TIDAK ADIL!_

 _Kenapa? Aku ini juga Boboiboy._

 _Tapi kenapa kalian melihatku seolah-olah aku adalah monster?_

 _Apa kalian tidak lihat? Aku ini sudah lelah._

 _Aku hanya ingin bermain dan melepaskan tekanan._

 _Aku bukan robot yang bisa selalu disuruh-suruh tanpa istirahat._

 _Tepat setelah Api berteriak dalam hatinya tersebut. Sebuah kobaran api berwarna merah lambang dari amarah menyala di dalam kegelapan tersebut._

 _SUDAH CUKUP!_

 _Jika kalian melihatku sebagai monster_

 _Maka aku akan bertindak seperti monster._

 _Aku tidak akan memperdulikan apapun dan bersenang-senang sesuka hatiku!_

 _Tepat setelah Api mengatakan hal itu. sebuah kobaran api lain berwarna hitam lambang dari kebenciannya menyala di seberang api berwarna merah._

 _Kemudian kelima api dengan warna berbeda tersebut masing-masing menjalar menuju api yang lain, melebur menjadi satu dan menghasilkan sebuah kobaran api besar berwarna-warni yang dengan segera membentuk kubah yang melapisi tubuh bocah kecil tersebut dan memberikan dia sebuah kekuatan baru._

.

Sementara itu kembali ke scene Adu du dan Probe. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, mereka pun segera menghampiri Boboiboy Api yang tengah pingsan karena mengirup gas terlalu banyak.

Kemudian dengan agak takut, si alien berkepala kotak itu pun mencoba memeriksa keadaan Boboiboy Api dengan mencolek-colek pundaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Boboiboy Api segera bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Tentu saja Adu du jadi sangat kaget dan panik.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy Api pun membuka matanya, kedua manik senjanya itu menatap tajam pada Adu du dengan tatapan dingin yang mengerikan.

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun bocah kecil berjaket merah itu segera meninju wajah Alien hijau itu dengan keras, hingga dia terpental sampai keluar ruangan dan menghantam dinding besi kapal angkasa tersebut.

Boboiboy Api segera berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat garang. "Berani sekali kau" gerutunya.

"Probe, lakukan sesuatu!" seru Adu du panik.

"Baik" Probe pun mencoba menghampiri Boboiboy Api. tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkah, Boboiboy Api sudah lebih dulu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat mengerikan. Hingga si robot itu pun terpenjarat dengan wajah horor dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Tapi sebuah keanehan terjadi pada Boboiboy Api. Tiba-tiba saja bocah langsung mengerang kesakitan dan langsung berjongkok dengan wajah tertunduk sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. dan yang lebih aneh lagi terlihat beberapa kobaran api kecil melingkari lantai di sekitar tubuhnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja api itu langsung membesar, mengelilingi tubuh Boboiboy Api dan membuat sebuah kobaran besar yang dengan segera menciptakan ledakan besar dan menghancurkan setiap bagian badan pesawat milik Adu du tersebut.

Hingga si pemilik pesawat dan anak buahnya itu terpental sangat jauh.

Setelah kobaran api menipis terlihat dari balik kobaran api besar tersebut, wujud Boboiboy Api telah berubah. Warna jaketnya berubah menjadi merah terang dengan corak api dengan garis berwarna jingga. Topinya berwarna hitam dengan corak api yang berwarna merah terang dan putih. Celananya berwarna hitam dengan corak api yang berwarna merah, putih dan jingga juga sepatu hitam dengan campuran sedikit warna merah.

Sambil menenteng sebuah meriam besar di tangan kanannya, dia pun melangkah maju menghampiri Adu du dan Probe yang hanya bisa duduk meringkuk ketakutan dan saling berpelukan seperti teletubis, dengan tatapan dingin.

Kemudian dengan tatapan tanpa belas kasihan dan mata merah jingga yang begitu bersinar dalam kegelapan, Boboiboy Blaze pun mengarahkan mulut meriamnya pada mereka berdua dan mulai memompa api miliknya sendiri sebagai amunisinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, saat Boboiboy Blaze masih sibuk dengan kegiatan membunuhnya tersebut…

 _Api…._

Terdengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya diikuti dengan suara dari _water drop_ yang khas. Suara itu terngiang begitu lembut di telinga Blaze dan terasa begitu sejuk di hatinya.

Hingga membuatnya mengerjap dan tersadar dengan yang apa yang dilakukannya seketika itu juga.

Boboiboy Blaze pun segera menurunkan meriamnya tersebut dan mundur teratur, lalu dengan terburu-buru segera meninggalkan Adu du dan Probe begitu saja disana.

Dengan panik bocah berjaket merah tersebut pun berlari ke arah perkampungan yang sudah habis tertelan oleh si jago merah. Sebenarnya dia sendiri pun tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, yang terlihat di matanya saat ini hanyalah susunan rumah warga yang telah dipenuhi dengan kobaran berwarna merah, hal ini membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Sampai dia tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya lagi dan tak sengaja menyandung sebuah dahan pohon besar yang tergelak di tanah, hingga dia pun jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Ugh…" Boboiboy Blaze hanya bisa mendesah kesakitan sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh kecilnya tersebut. Kemudian dia memperhatikan sekitarnya dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah terjebak di tengah-tengah kobaran api yang begitu besar.

Suara dari ledakan api yang berasal dari rumah warga dan sirine pemadam kebakaran yang bergaung di tengah malam tersebut membuatnya jadi lebih panik lagi. Dia hanya bisa duduk meringkuk sendirian sambil menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

.

Sementara itu Fang yang sudah berada di luar kampung, setelah berhasil mengevakuasi penduduk yang masih tertinggal. Tiba-tiba saja merasakan sebuah keganjilan.

Dia begitu heran, padahal seluruh unit pemadam kebakaran sudah dikerahkan untuk memadamkan api yang telah melahap perkampungan tersebut tapi anehnya apinya tidak kunjung padam juga.

" _Kenapa apinya malah bertambah besar?_ " gumam Fang dalam hati. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu " _Jangan-jangan…_ "

Dengan sigap Fang pun berlari menuju kebakaran besar tersebut, beberapa orang di belakangnya terdengar berteriak berusaha untuk mencegahnya, tapi Fang tidak memperdulikan hal itu. dengan berani dia menerobos api besar yang sudah melahap seluruh bangunan, rumah, dan apapun yang ada di dalam perkampungan tersebut.

Lalu dengan terburu-buru pemuda berkacamata itu pun segera berkeliling di kampung itu, mencari orang yang mungkin merupakan sumber dari api yang tak kunjung bisa dipadamkan tersebut.

Dan menemukan sosok tersebut sedang duduk meringkuk di tanah di tengah-tengah kebakaran besar sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lutut dan mungkin sedang menangis sekarang.

"Boboiboy! BOBOIBOY!" Fang segera berlari mencoba menghampiri bocah kecil tersebut untuk menyelamatkannya.

Boboiboy Blaze pun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Dan melihat sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Fang?"

'Kraak'. Tapi tiba-tiba saja potongan kayu yang menjadi penyangga atap rumah warga yang di dekatnya mulai terbakar dan siap menimpa Fang yang sedikit lagi tepat ada dibawahnya.

Boboiboy Blaze segera menyadarinya dan mencoba memperingatkan Fang tentang hal itu. "FANG, JANGAN MENDEKAT!" serunya panik.

Tapi sudah terlambat, kayu-kayu yang sudah terbakar tersebut pun jatuh dari penahannya dan menimpa Fang yang ada di bawahnya. Hingga membuat pemuda berkacamata itu terpental dengan tubuh penuh lebam dan luka bakar.

Boboiboy Blaze hanya bisa terdiam syok saat melihat temannya itu hanya meringkuk di tanah dan tak bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan tanpa disadari aliran hangat pun mengalir di pipinya.

"Fang! Fang!" dengan segera Boboiboy Blaze pun merangkak dan memaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lemas tersebut untuk menghampiri Fang yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran itu.

.

"Fang! Fang, bangun! Bertahanlah!" terdengar suara yang begitu familiar memanggil dan mengguncang tubuh Fang, mencoba untuk memanggil pemuda berkacamata tersebut dari kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya.

Hingga akhirnya, insan yang dipanggil pun membuka kedua matanya yang berada di balik kacamata yang selalu tersanggah di wajahnya dengan begitu berat.

Sambil meringis kesakitan karena menahan sakit akibat luka dan memar yang terdapat di tubuhnya, pemuda berkacamata itu pun mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Lalu dia pun memperhatikan sosok yang diketahuinya merupakan Boboiboy Api di depannya saat ini baik-baik dan menyadari jika penampilan bocah itu sudah berubah total.

"Boboiboy? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah jadi begini" jawab bocah berlambang api tersebut lirih.

Kemudian si pemuda cina itu pun memperhatikan wajah bocah tersebut dan menyadari ada bulir air mata tertempel di pelupuk mata Boboiboy Blaze.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak menangis!" protes Boboiboy Blaze, tapi diucapkan sambil menyeka matanya yang sembab. Sementara Fang hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan bocah bertopi tersebut.

"Fang, apa benar aku ini monster?" tanya Boboiboy Blaze mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Monster? Kenapa kau berkata begitu!?" protes Fang.

"Habis aku membahayakan orang lain. Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah kuperbuat?" Boboiboy Blaze memberikan isyarat pada kebakaran sekitarnya.

"Iya. Memang sih, kebakarannya jadi tambah besar gara-gara dirimu" gumam Fang sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya.

Boboiboy Blaze hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Fang tersebut. Kemudian dia pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Dan anehnya, saat itu juga api di sekitar mereka malah tambah besar bahkan sampai membuat ledakan besar dari sebuah rumah milik seorang penduduk.

Hingga Fang sampai terpenjarat dan melongo dibuatnya. " _Jadi begitu. Makin kencang tangisannya, apinya akan semakin besar. Aku harus cari cara meredakan tangisannya sekarang_ "

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak menyakiti siapapun, kan? semua orang disini selamat berkat dirimu. Kau itu benar-benar seorang pahlawan!" seru Fang panik.

"Benarkah…?" tanya Boboiboy Blaze pelan.

"Karena itulah. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Seorang pahlawan itu tidak boleh cengeng, paham?" dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Boboiboy Blaze.

Fang langsung menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia bisa menghentikan tangisan Boboiboy Blaze sekarang. Tapi kelihatan masih ada yang dirisaukan olehnya, terbukti dari api disekitar mereka yang belum kunjung bisa dipadamkan juga.

Jadi sekarang hanya tinggal memikirkan cara menghibur Boboiboy Blaze agar dia lebih tenang dan membuat apinya bisa lebih mudah dipadamkan. Selagi Fang memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja Adu du dan si robot setianya itu datang menghampiri mereka berdua, dengan kondisi siap tempur.

Begitu melihat mereka ada disini Boboiboy Blaze langsung saja panik dan segera bersembunyi ke belakang punggung Fang.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari kemana?" ejek si Alien berkepala kotak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fang heran, karena perubahan sifat mendadak dari Boboiboy Blaze.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi mereka yang membuatku jadi begini" jawab Boboiboy Blaze gemetar.

"Apa!?"

" _Dasar kepala kotak, pasti mereka sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Boboiboy. Jika aku tidak mengalahkan mereka sekarang, mereka akan terus mengganggu Boboiboy dan kebakaran ini tidak akan bisa dipadamkan"_

"Boboiboy." Ucap Fang datar.

"Uhm?"

"Ayo kita tepati janji yang kita buat dulu" lanjutnya.

"Janji?" Boboiboy Blaze hanya mengerjap. Janji apa? Dia tidak ingat pernah membuat janji dengan Fang.

"Masa lupa? Kau yang minta dulu, kan? _Kombo_ " jelas Fang mempertegas ucapannya sebelumnya.

 _Nanti ingin mencoba kombo kuasa tidak? Api dan Bayang. Uhh… Pasti terbaik, kan? Kan?_

Boboiboy Blaze langsung tersenyum lebar dan menggangguk mantap. Dia segera keluar dari belakang punggung Fang dengan berani sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Huh? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan" ucap Adu du dengan nada angkuhnya.

Kemudian dua rival itu saling pandang dan menggangguk.

Fang langsung membentuk tangannya dan muncullah bayangan besar berbentuk seekor naga dengan mata merah menyala yang terlihat langsung meliuk-liuk bebas di udara. "Naga Bayang!"

Boboiboy Blaze tidak mau kalah dia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara dan memanggil sebuah meteor raksasa dari langit. "Meteor berapi!"

"Sedot itu, naga bayang!" perintah Fang pada makhluk kegelapan tersebut. Dan dengan segera makhluk itu pun menjalankan titah yang diberikan Fang.

Sementara itu Boboiboy Blaze menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk menjalankan aksi selanjutnya. Dan begitu waktu sudah tepat, dia segera mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat bola api meteor raksasa tersebut pecah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang kemudian menyusun jadi _armour_ bercahaya terang untuk melapisi tubuh naga tersebut.

"Serangan kombo! Naga Bayang Berapi!" seru mereka berdua serempak menyebut nama serangan mereka berdua.

Naga besar itu terlihat meliuk-liuk kesana-kemari dengan guratan cahaya berpendar di tubuhnya. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikannya dari luar kampung sampai terkagum-kagum melihat hal tersebut.

"Serang!"

Dan dengan segera makhluk bayangan dengan tubuh berlapis api tersebut pun terbang dengan cepat ke arah Adu du dan Mega Probe dan menghantam mereka berdua, hingga mereka pun terpental sangat jauh ke angkasa dan menghilang begitu saja bagai cahaya bintang di langit.

Setelah berhasil mengusir Adu du dari sini. Fang pun langsung oleng ke belakang dan segera jatuh pingsan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya.

Boboiboy Blaze pun segera menghampirinya dengan sangat panik.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Fang pun membuka matanya dan ajaibnya kali ini luka dan lebam yang ada ditubuhnya sudah menghilang seperti memang tidak pernah ada dari awal, entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Boboiboy Blaze padanya.

Setelah melihat Fang membuka mata dan bisa mendudukkan dirinya, Boboiboy Blaze langsung merasa lega. Energinya langsung stabil lalu Pakaian yang digunakannya segera lenyap bagai terbakar dan mengembalikan wujudnya menjadi Boboiboy Api seperti semula. Begitu pula dengan api yang membakar perkampungan tersebut, secara ajaib api-api itu langsung menipis, meredup, dan lenyap begitu saja.

Boboiboy Api menghela nafas lega "Kupikir kau akan mati tadi" ucapnya.

"Boboiboy, kau sudah kembali jadi Boboiboy Api seperti semula" tanya Fang keheranan.

"Berkat bantuanmu juga Fang" jawab Api singkat. "Ini semua salahku, kan? Karena aku sudah bertindak seenaknya. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang suka dengan api. Benda itu berbahaya, tidak terkontrol dan hanya bisa merusak"

Api mulai terlihat gemetar. "Kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan elemen perusak seperti itu? Aku juga ingin jadi superhero. Aku juga ingin disayangi… karena aku sangat menyayangi semua orang. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar mereka mau menerimaku"

Fang hanya mendesah pelan. "Boboiboy, coba lihat topimu itu" balasnya. "Itu adalah topi khas dari pahlawan terbaik di pulau rintis. Sekarang ini kau sedang memakainya, jadi menurutmu kau itu siapa?"

"Boboiboy…" jawab Api pelan.

"Lihat, kan? Seperti apapun wujud dan kekuatanmu itu, kau tetaplah bagian dari Boboiboy. Kau tetaplah superhero, tugasmu adalah melindungi bumi dan semua orang"

"Tapi semuanya takut padaku" protes Boboiboy Api.

"Coba lihat aku. Apa kelihatannya aku takut padamu? Tidak kan? Jika kau ingin agar semuanya menerimamu, maka berbuatlah baik, buktikan jika kau tidak berbahaya."

Boboiboy Blaze kelihatan masih ragu dengan penjelasan dari Fang . Jadi pemuda berkecamata pun menepuk bahu Boboiboy Api dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, jadi sekarang kau juga berjanjilah padaku. Kau tidak akan menangis lagi dan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kebaikan. Dengan begitu aku yakin mereka semua akan menerima keberadaanmu dengan tangan terbuka. Mau kan?"

Dan Boboiboy Api pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Kemudian Fang pun mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannnya tanda untuk mengikat janji dan dibalas oleh Boboiboy Api. "Aku bersumpah atas namaku Boboiboy dan topi yang selalu kupakai." Ucapnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking kanannya yang mungil tersebut.

Fang pun tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Wah. Tanpa kusadari ternyata apinya sudah padam." Ucapnya santai sambil menengok kanan kirinya. Kemudian dia pun meregangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap. "Karena sepertinya sudah tidak ada masalah lagi…. Ayo kita pulang. Sumpah aku capek benget" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kakinya untuk berdiri.

Boboiboy Api hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan kata-kata. Dan kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Fang untuk meninggalkan perkampungan tersebut.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kaki Fang menendang sebuah tabung kecil berbentuk granat dan segera mengambilnya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran sambil mencoba menarik pemicunya

"Ah!" belum sempat Boboiboy Api memperingatkan Fang tentang tabung tersebut, dia sudah terlanjur menarik pemicunya. Dan menyebabkan gas yang ada di dalamnya menyembur keluar, hingga mereka berdua sama-sama menghirup gas berbau tak sedap tersebut dan pingsan di tempat.

Samar-samar, Fang sempat melihat Boboiboy Api kembali bertukar menjadi Boboiboy yang asli sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **# Flashback end**

 **.**

"Setelah itu kami sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dan bangun di rumah masing-masing seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. " jelas Fang mengakhiri cerita mereka sambil menyeruput _Ice Coco_ -nya yang hampir habis.

"Lalu orang-orang yang meninggal itu…" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Mereka terinjak-injak saat berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri" jawab Fang.

"Hmm… jadi kesimpulannya. Ingatan kalian tentang kejadian hari itu, menghilang karena menghirup gas misterius itu" simpul Ochobot.

"Dan sebenarnya gas itu dibuat untuk mencuci otakku. Tapi Adu du malah tertukar dengan gas emosi lain yang dibuatnya, hingga membuat emosi Boboiboy Api jadi berkecamuk dan terpancing untuk berevolusi" jelas Boboiboy mengambil alih diskusi ini.

"Tapi bukankah tadi Fang bilang, jika kalian bangun seperti biasa dirumah masing-masing. Jadi siapa yang memindahkan kalian dari sana?" tanya Gopal.

Boboiboy dan Fang pun saling berpandangan dengan heran. Benar juga, jika tidak ada satu pun orang di pulau rintis yang melihat mereka berdua ada disana saat itu. Lalu siapa yang memindahkan mereka dari sana?

"Itu aku…"

Terdengar suara laki-laki yang begitu familiar menyahut dari belakang mereka semua.

Mereka berlima segera berbalik dan menyadari sosok seorang pria dewasa yang mirip dengan Fang. sedang ikut-ikutan duduk di kursi bundar tersebut.

"Dey, sejak kapan Kapten ada disini?" tanya Gopal agak kaget dengan kehadiran Kapten Kaizo yang tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya.

"Sudah lama. Mungkin aku sudah ikut mendengarkan ceritanya dari awal" jawab Kapten Kaizo enteng.

"jadi Kakak yang mengantarku dan Boboiboy pulang?" tanya Fang tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Malam itu aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Jadi aku mengecek koordinat jam kuasamu dan menemukan kalian berdua tidak sadarkan diri disana" jelas Kapten Kaizo.

Sementara kelima pahlawan cilik dan Ochobot pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Tentang pertarungan kita yang kemarin, aku minta maaf tentang itu. dan sebagai kompensasi, aku ingin melatihmu agar bisa mengendalikan kekuatan barumu itu. bagaimana?" tawar Kapten Kaizo pada Boboiboy.

Yang langsung saja disela oleh Gopal. "Dey, sesukamu saja. Kemarin kau ingin menghajarnya sampai mati. Sekarang pula kau bilang ingin melatihnya"

"Aku setuju." Jawab Boboiboy singkat.

"EHHH?"

"Kalau ini demi kebaikan Api. Aku bersedia melakukannya"

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu" balas Kapten Kaizo. "Hmm… jadi Adu du yang sudah memancing Boboiboy Api berevolusi? kalau begitu nanti aku harus minta rekaman kejadiannya darinya." Lanjutnya menggumam sendirian.

"Apa yang Kapten bicarakan?" sahut Gopal.

"Oh itu. Satu setengah bulan yang lalu, aku mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Pang" jawab Kapten Kaizo enteng dan kemudian menceritakan pembicaraan mereka sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

.

 _Di sebuah ruangan dalam rumah hantu Fang yang penuh dengan mesin dan alat komunikasi. Fang sedang dengan Kapten Kaizo melalui perangkat digital yang bisa menghasilkan proyektil tubuh secara lengkap._

 _"_ _Jadi begitu. Saat aku bertarung dengan Boboiboy Api dan Air waktu itu. mereka masih berada pada peringkat pertama". Ucap Kapten Kaizo._

 _"_ _Betul, Kapten." Sahut Fang dengan penuh wibawa._

 _"_ _Seperti yang begitu tidak akan terlalu kuat untuk jadi bagian dari sekutuku" gumam pemuda dengan pakaian tempur tersebut._

 _"_ _Tidak usah risau soal itu Kapten, saya rasa ada kemungkinan dua kuasa itu bisa naik peringkat dan jadi lebih kuat."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Anda sudah melihat dan merasakan bertarung sendiri dengan Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa, bukan? Awalnya mereka hanya Petir, Angin dan Tanah. Dan karena sesuatu memancing kekuatan mereka menjadi lebih besar, mereka pun bisa berevolusi"_

 _"_ _Jadi menurutmu. Jika kita bisa memancing dua elemen tersebut untuk menggunakan kekuatannya lebih besar, mereka bisa berevolusi dan bertambah kuat._

 _"_ _Ya. Walaupun saya sendiri tidak pernah melihat kejadiannya secara langsung"_

 _"_ _Baiklah aku akan segera mempersiapkan rencananya. Jadi menurutmu siapa yang lebih dulu harus dipancing?"_

 _"_ _Air seperti terlalu sulit karena dia tidak bisa ditebak. Bagaimana kalau Api lebih dulu, dia lebih cepat bereaksi pada apapun dan pasti lebih mudah untuk memancingnya"_

.

Kembali lagi ke scene sebelumnya.

"Karena itulah aku berniat mempersiapkan sebuah serangan kejutan pada Boboiboy Api untuk memaksanya menggunakan kekuatannya sampai dia berhasil berevolusi. Jadi aku pun melakukan kerjasama dengan Adu du melalui perantara Bago go." Jelas Kapten Kaizo panjang lebar. "Siapa sangka ternyata benar-benar berhasil, persis seperti yang kau katakan, Pang"

"FAAAANG!"

Seketika itu juga Gopal, Yaya dan Ying langsung menjadi geram. Dengan amarah besar dan aura membunuh yang mengerikan, mereka bertiga menatap tajam pada Fang.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Fang _nervous._

"Jadi ini semua ulahmu, ya!?" seru mereka bertiga terdengar sangat marah.

"A-Aku cuma memberi saran saja. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika Kakakku merencanakannya sampai sejauh itu!" kilah Fang mencoba membela diri.

Tanpa menerima alasan yang diberikan oleh Fang, tanpa komando apapun mereka bertiga langsung menyerbunya dengan aura membunuh yang mengerikan. Tentu saja, dengan respon segera kabur untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan ketiga teman yang tengah amarah.

"Siap saja kau, Fang!" seru Ying.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, huh!?" seru Gopal kesal.

"Ma-Maaf aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya!" sahut Fang panik, sambil berlari menyelamatkan diri sebisanya.

"Kau ini tidak kasihan ya dengan Boboiboy Api!?" seru Yaya.

"Aduh! Tolong! Kakak! Boboiboy! Wha!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berempat pun saling kejar-kejaran di sekeliling taman pulau rintis tersebut. Sementara Boboiboy, Ochobot dan Kapten Kaizo yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam mematung di tempat.

"Hehehe… Terbaik" gumam Boboiboy santai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan.

Dan kemudian bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu pun menoleh pada Kapten Kaizo sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Kapten Kaizo yang dengan secepat kilat kembali ke kapal angkasanya.

 **Ending of Bonus Chapter**

 **Jujur aja. Aku rada bingung bikin bagian combo-nya itu, tapi sudahlah semoga reader bisa menggunakan imajinasinya sendiri buat ngebayanginnya. Dan jangan nyari teorinya, karena apapun bisa terjadi di kartun.**

 **Cerita ini masih ada sambungannya lo cari aja**


End file.
